Property
by BrodieBlue
Summary: Fangirl Eleanor gets kidnapped by The Shield and kinky adventures ensue. Contains kink, non-con sex, dub-con sex, spanking, violence etc. You name it, it's here. Don't like, don't read.


**Presented in it's glorious, original form. The writing, spelling, grammar and formatting gets better as you go along ... I promise.  
**

 **Nice reviews and PM's still make me smile so if you feel inclined to leave a positive comment, please do! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Monday Night Raw - 09/09/2013

Eleanor had gone to see Monday night Raw alone. None of her friends were into wrestling. She feared that at 21 years old her friends' polite refusal to accompany her hid their true feelings; that wrestling was for kids. However, she didn't let this dampen her enthusiasm. She was used to being alone and had been forced to become independent due to her estrangement from her mother, the only blood relative she knew of.

A great deal of effort had gone into planning the occasion. Having no driving licence she had travelled 3 hours by public transport to be at the event, booked a room in a youth hostel for the night and arranged time off from her job as a bar tender. All of this just because she didn't have a driving licence. Not only that she couldn't really afford it. It had taken her months to save up what little money she could. So despite being alone and a little frightened of going to a place which was new to her, she was determined to enjoy it.

Eleanor had perhaps put even greater effort into her appearance for the day. She sported a faux denim shirt and paired it with black leggings and converse style trainers. Her makeup was minimal and her long wavy chestnut hair was simply brushed over her shoulders. The finished look was intended to look effortless, but looking effortless actually required a lot of effort. But Eleanor was a striking girl, though she didn't know it. She had never thought herself pretty. So she was surprised to receive any male attention that night. It was clear that the group of young men she was seated next to were trying to chat her up before the show began. She found herself warming to them and her iciness melted away, for the first time that night she didn't feel so conscious of being alone. This would be a good night.

About 2 hours into the event she heard the familiar phonetic alphabet introduction to The Shield's entrance music, 'Sierra, Hotel, ...' She had been so absorbed by what was happening in the ring that she hadn't expected the Shield to interrupt. She looked round for them as everybody else did, but the tugging on her sleeve from the man sitting next to her told her that she was sitting right next to the steps they were making their way down to the ring on. Now, Eleanor was somewhat of a fan girl of The Shield, especially of Dean Ambrose. She had hoped she would see them tonight but she knew it was too much to hope that she would get *this* close to them. She couldn't help staring at Ambrose as he made his determined way down the steps, he looked even better in the flesh. She smiled at him the way she used to at boys she had a crush on at school. It was a smile she couldn't control and she felt silly. To her horror Ambrose saw her smiling and looked right at her. She was sure that he would think she was stupid and she felt her face burn when he returned her gaze, but much to her surprise he winked before breaking the gaze and continuing to the ring! She blushed even more, if that were possible.

Eleanor could not concentrate on what The Shield were actually there for, let alone the rest of the show. All she could think of was that little moment her and Ambrose had shared. She knew it probably meant less than nothing to him. He winked at her. Surely only a man who thought too much of himself would do that, and to any girl who had gawped at him the way she had. But still, it had happened and there was no reversing it.

When it was finally time to leave Eleanor shuffled toward the exit in a daze but she soon came to her senses when a hand on her back firmly steered her away from the crowd back to an empty stand. She looked to her side at the huge man escorting her, he was clearly security. She racked her brain thinking of something she had done wrong but she could think of nothing and he spoke before she had a chance to, 'Sorry I pulled you out the line there. I had to get you away without drawing attention. You appear to be alone tonight?' It was a question, she really didn't know what this was leading to. 'Yes ...' came her cautious reply.

He nodded, 'Going home to your folks then?'

'No.'

'Oh! Do you live alone then?'

'Yes but I'm not going home tonight. I'm staying at a hotel. I'm sorry I don't understand where this is going ...'

He laughed, which confused her even more. 'Well, some of the wrestlers wondered if you wanted to do a backstage meet and greet type of thing ...'

'Really?!' She cut him off. Her amazement bursting from her though she was trying to hold on to her characteristic indifference. 'Who?!'

'Yeah, no joke! It's The Shield. But don't tell anyone. If you are up for it I can take you to them right now.'

Of course she was up for it. Though she had a horrible feeling that it was a trick. Nevertheless she held on to that ounce of hope that The Shield really had asked to see her. She allowed the security guard to escort her with her heart in her mouth. He was taking her to a part of the arena she hadn't passed through before and they went down a flight of steps, it seemed they were going into the basement. Eleanor was getting scared now, this didn't seem right. But she rationalised the situation to herself; The Shield wouldn't want to meet her in a place where there was a chance that other fans might come across them. She was finally ushered into an empty room except for some fold away tables and chairs pushed against the walls. The guard pulled out a chair for her to sit on. She took it hesitantly and he closed the door on the both of them. He didn't make an effort to seat himself though; he remained standing with his arms folded next to the door.

Eleanor sat fidgeting, never able to keep her hands still. At least 10 minutes had passed like this and the guard only smiled at her now and then or gave a few reassuring words, 'they will be here soon', when she looked toward him. She was beginning to wonder if he was waiting for some accomplices and that they would rob her ... murder her at the worst. It had been against her better judgment to go with him; she hadn't had time to think of a get out plan if things didn't turn out right. She was seriously considering making a run for the door when she heard a tapping sequence. She gripped the sides of her chair, frozen in trepidation. She didn't know who she expected to walk through the door but by this time she didn't actually expect to see The Shield anymore! But there they were standing in the doorway. The guard let them in and they all gave those types of greetings to the guard only men give, pats on the back, unnecessarily loud voices. The guard reached into his pocket and tossed a key to Ambrose who thanked him. He left without even looking back at Eleanor and Ambrose locked the door behind them.

She felt her heart hammering against her chest. On one hand this was beyond anything she had ever dreamed but on the other ... it was frightening. All three; Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns, stood opposite her with a hungry look in their eyes. She was definitely a fan girl but she wasn't crazy and she knew this wasn't going to end well. Ambrose walked slowly towards Eleanor, every step looked calculated as if this was all scripted for him. They were all still dressed in their ring attire, they looked like they hadn't even washed! Ambrose cupped her cheek with his hand. He was surprisingly gentle but she still flinched. She had fantasised more than she wished to admit about Ambrose doing this exact thing to her, but she never imagined it like this. 'Don't be frightened,' he said in that low raspy voice. Eleanor didn't answer but she automatically looked at him and his blue eyes locked with her green ones. His gaze was intense and she flinched away from that too. 'Look at me,' Ambrose said firmly, forcefully grabbing her chin to turn her head. Eleanor hesitantly made eye contact. 'This is what you want isn't it? I saw the way you were looking at me.' She could see the amusement in his eyes and heard the sniggering of the other two men behind Ambrose.

'Now, you are going to do everything I tell you to. Understand?' Eleanor knew it would come to this, she nodded her agreement willingly. Ambrose was scaring her, but he was also turning her on. He frowned at her, 'I want to hear something from you. Talk to me.' Eleanor had guts and she decided it was about time she starting showing it. 'Yes,' she said boldly.

'Yes who?' countered Ambrose.

'Yes Dean'

He raised his eyebrows at that. 'No. I think you know that's not what you call me.'

He allowed Eleanor to pause before answering. She knew what he wanted and she had to swallow her pride to do it. 'Yes ... Sir?' she muttered.

'Oh, what was that?' This time Rollins and Reigns laughed loudly. She felt incredibly embarrassed but it all added to her arousal. 'Yes Sir,' she said, much clearer this time.

'Again!' he shouted.

'Yes sir!'

'Good! Now we are getting somewhere. Get on your knees.' His voice had lost any trace of humour now and Eleanor's body trembled with anticipation.

Ambrose grabbed the top of her arm and pulled her to the ground. She felt so light and weak against his strength that she tumbled to the floor. When he suddenly let go she composed herself into a kneeling position with her hands behind her back. She hoped it was what he wanted.

Ambrose gave an exaggerated sigh. 'Not low enough. Roman?' Eleanor felt Reigns heavy boot press in the small of her back and she nearly sprawled across the floor, but she managed to keep her hands steady on the floor. It didn't hurt but it was impossible to fight against the pressure she felt on her back and above all else, it was utterly degrading.

Ambrose shoved his boot under Eleanor's nose. 'Kiss it,' he smiled sadistically down on Eleanor. 'Show me how subservient you are.' She looked up at Ambrose in disbelief, she wasn't about to kiss his boots ... 'Do it,' he breathed, which was much more intimidating than shouting. Eleanor brushed her lips lightly against the leather hoping this would suffice. 'Go on,' he insisted. She felt utterly humiliated just when she thought she couldn't feel anymore embarrassed, but she continued to cover his boot in kisses. To her shame she began to lose her inhibitions, being this far below him was sexy and she couldn't deny it.

'That's enough, I'm getting bored of this. Get her up.' Eleanor was quickly brought back to reality by Reigns who roughly raised her up again. Ambrose's hand shot out and grabbed a fistful of her hair, jerking her head back. He then pushed his crotch against her face. 'Can you feel how much you are turning me on?'

She put her hands on his thighs to push away. Her scalp was sore and now she could hardly breathe, his crotch covered her nose and mouth. Really? She thought, she had hardly done anything. But she did smell his arousal and felt his hardness pressing against her mouth, his pre come had soaked through his trousers too and it rubbed under her nose. He then pulled his cock out. 'Do you want this?'

'Yes ...,' Eleanor whispered. She hadn't meant to say it. But this was the man she had wasted so much time daydreaming about, seeing his cock that hard and big ... she wanted him. He sniggered. 'Not yet Sweetheart. I think Seth can barely wait'. Ambrose turned her head away from him and she saw Rollins touching himself. She had been so absorbed by Ambrose that she had momentarily forgotten the other two men. Ambrose dragged her by her hair so she stumbled along on her knees to Rollins. By now her scalp and knees were feeling sore. Ambrose moved himself behind her and placed his hands on either side of her head. 'Open your mouth,' came his command. She hesitated. He had been right; it was always what she had wanted. But that animal desire on Rollins face made her think twice. It was scary, but at the same time so sexy. However she couldn't contemplate for long. 'I said open your mouth!' she would soon learn to instantly obey Ambrose. He forced his fingers into her mouth, opening it at the sides grotesquely. The hard skin of his fingers and the taste of them felt alien. She coughed and gagged on them. Rollins took the opportunity to plunge himself in her mouth. He put his hand on the back of her head and rapidly thrusted in her mouth. In a panic she grabbed Ambrose's hands, trying to force his fingers from her mouth. He let go but put his hands on the side of her head instead and assisted in pushing her head up and down on Rollins dick. Between them they never gave her the chance to even attempt to give Rollins pleasure; she seemed to have lost control even over that. She hadn't been on her knees for Rollins long when she felt Ambrose grab her arms and he said, 'OK, OK.'

Rollins sounded frustrated. 'Oh come on! I was nearly there!'

'You can finish later,' replied Ambrose.

Next thing she knew Ambrose shoved her into Reigns, now she was at his mercy. 'You know what to do,' Ambrose said darkly. She did. She took hold of Reign's dick, not even looking up at him. She was glad to finally be in control again and the sooner she did this, perhaps the sooner she would be rewarded. Reigns quickly asserted his dominance, he held on to her hair, forcefully bobbing her head up and down. She performed as enthusiastically as she could but her mouth ached and his thrusts were getting more vigorous. 'Don't come!' shouted Ambrose. 'You want her?' Reigns stopped everything abruptly by pulling her by her hair off of him. She couldn't see but above her head Ambrose nodded and she was shoved again, she tumbled to the floor. Eleanor was granted a moment to catch her breath, her hands on the ground, panting. She felt her hair stuck to her sweaty face. She thought about what a mess she must look and flushed. She caught Rollins look down on her with a look on his face something like a mix between anger and lust. He must have blue balls she thought and she would have laughed at him but before she could he roughly grabbed her arm. 'Get a grip!' he snapped and he pulled her to her feet, pushing her towards Ambrose. It was obvious that Ambrose was the pack leader here.

She fell against his hard chest and gasped. Ambrose grasped her chin between thumb and the crook of his forefinger. Again she felt that surprising gentleness. With his free hand he gently brushed her hair from her eyes and face and made her look up at him.

'You tried your best but I clearly need to teach you how to give head, because you sucked!' He grinned at his stupid joke over the top of her head and she heard Rollins laugh uproariously, she groaned inwardly. Then he looked back down at her again. 'I'm going to teach you right now.' He clicked his fingers, 'On your knees.' Eleanor got down quickly this time, she was keen not to anger him. She wanted to end this humiliation and feel more of that gentle side of Ambrose. He pulled out his cock and instructed her to open her mouth. 'Show me how far you can take it in your mouth.' She didn't like the sound of this. Her mouth was sore. 'Take a deep breath,' he said. She wasn't ready, but she took a deep breath as he said to and opened her mouth anyway. He wrapped one hand in her hair and the other gripped the base of his cock. He slowly slid it into her mouth. She felt it move past the tight muscles of her throat. She instantly gagged and wanted to retch. 'Breathe,' he said. She didn't need to be told, she pulled away and gulped for air. He repeated this process a few more times. It didn't get easier. Each time he held her down onto his dick longer and would tell her to breathe whilst her lips were still locked around his dick and he withdrew whilst she breathed. Eventually everything got faster. She could feel her eyes getting wet and she was salivating, but right then Ambrose's cock was her universe. To her there was no other man in the room and nothing else in her world but Ambrose and his cock. She heard his heavy breathing and the occasional, 'yessss,' which spurned her on. Then after what seemed an eternity he shot his load against the back of your throat. It tasted salty and her throat was raw. Her instinct was to spit it out but he told her to swallow and she did. She felt exhausted, but the feel of Ambrose's clammy hot hand sweeping her hair back again and holding her chin made it worth it. 'Good girl,' he smiled. Those two simple words made her feel warm inside and for the first time that evening she dared to look into his eyes without flinching. Her mouth stretched into a slow smile. She was ready for him now. 'What's your name?' he asked.

'Eleanor.'

'Eleanor.' He repeated the name, savouring it. 'Well Eleanor, you did good.' He looked at the other men. 'This one's a keeper. Roman?' Before she had time to register what was happening she felt a light material flatten her hair and cover her entire body. Her vision was cut off and she felt someone grab her tightly round the middle, she could only assume it was Reigns. In her blind panic she screamed. She heard a shuffle and felt a warm firm hand through the fabric clamp down over her mouth. She knew it was Ambrose. 'Shhhh, shhhh. Listen to me. Do everything I say and I promise you will be OK. I will protect you. I own you now.'

 **Chapter 2**

Eleanor woke with a start. She didn't remember falling asleep and for a few moments she couldn't recollect how she had ended up tucked under crisp white sheets amidst ikea style surroundings. Then the events of last night came back to her.

* * *

 _'Listen to me. Do everything I say and I promise you will be OK. I will protect you. I own you now.'_

She tried to jerk her face from Ambrose's heavy hand and writhed under Reign's tight grasp. How could she trust a man who had lured her to a cold empty basement? Who had just thrown a sack over her head? His words meant nothing to her. It sunk in that she would perhaps never be able to go home. Never see her friends again. She felt sick and his hand was too hot, too heavy. She swayed and Reigns felt her slump in his arms.

* * *

When Eleanor regained consciousness her head ached and she had no clue where she was. It took her a few moments to recognise the man who's face was inches away from hers; Ambrose, and recollect all that had happened.

'Ahhh welcome back,' came Ambrose's greeting. Eleanor slowly raised herself into a sitting position on the bed; her hand cradling her sore head. She took in the room she was in with blurry eyes. It was certainly an improvement on the basement. The room looked functional, clean and modern, though perhaps too much for her taste. Ambrose noticed her looking around. 'You have me to thank for all this', he said, gesturing with his hand. 'The boys said to leave you with just the bare essentials. Bread, butter ...' This was met with sniggers from Reigns and Rollins. Eleanor didn't share the joke. She didn't care how comfortable he made the room, it was still a prison.

Ambrose fixed her with a cold stare. 'What do you say? ...' Eleanor briefly thought about how warm she felt towards him when she had been on her knees for him earlier and nearly said 'thankyou' as he expected. But she refused to be his prisoner and to feign gratefulness so she said nothing and turned her head away from him. It looked like Ambrose would let it pass and she felt his gaze leave her.

'I'm going to try out the shower,' put in Reigns, breaking the silence that had fell on the room. Eleanor was tired but she found it hard to relax on the bed and think of nothing. She desperately wanted to ask where she was, how long she would be here, what they were going to do with her ... Ambrose and Rollins sat beside each other on the one sofa of the room across from her. They were talking to each other and paid her no attention, as if she was a fixture of the room. She doubted they would even hear her if she spoke up. Reigns didn't take long to shower and it was Rollins turn next. When it finally came to Ambrose's turn he told Reigns and Rollins to wait in the car for him, he would be with them soon.

Ambrose locked the door behind the two men. Eleanor's heart skipped a beat, it was the first time they had been alone together. Ambrose then walked to the bathroom, but paused with his hand on the door knob and looked back at her, 'By the time I'm done in the shower I expect you to have got changed and be in bed. Understand?' Eleanor gawped at him, she wasn't a child! He couldn't send her to bed!

He scowled, 'Yes or No? Don't make me go over there ...'

'Yes, Sir!' came Eleanor's hasty reply. Ambrose nodded in satisfaction and left her to it. She literally ran to her rucksack that somebody had hung up on a hook for her. How had it even got here? It was clear to her that she had fainted back in the basement of the arena and she hadn't been given the chance to pick it before having a sack thrown over her. It looked like it all had all been so carefully planned ...

She rummaged through her rucksack looking for her pyjamas ... and her phone. It wasn't in the phone pocket. She hadn't really expected to find her phone, it was too much to hope that they would overlook that detail. Then she pulled out a baggy black t-shirt and her stomach gave a horrible lurch. She hadn't taken any pyjamas, just this t shirt. Of course nobody ever saw what she slept in so it didn't matter to her that all she slept in was her knickers and a big 'Hounds of Justice' t-shirt. She let out a groan. She briefly considered going to bed in her bra and knickers and pretending that is what she slept in but she didn't dare to deceive Ambrose. She had a feeling that he knew this was what she slept in. It was another way of embarrassing her but she would have to bear it. She pulled the t-shirt over her head and climbed into bed, at least the bed was comfty, because she had never felt so uncomfortable in her t-shirt.

She continually snatched glances at the locked bathroom door waiting for him to return and taking care that none of her could be seen above the sheets other than her head and neck. When he did return he was wearing a plain black t-shirt and jeans, his wet hair clung to his forehead and his face and neck looked flushed from the shower. He was holding his towel and messed his hair up even more with it. Eleanor felt herself pulse between her legs. He looked even hotter fresh out of the shower than he did in his riot gear. He gave her a small arrogant smile as he walked towards her bed. He pulled back the sheets Eleanor had tightly closed round her neck, revealing the t-shirt.

His eyes lit up in obvious delight, 'it suits you,' he said. Eleanor blushed, not sure whether he found it cute or just wanted to embarrass her. 'Let me give you a tour,' he suggested. Ambrose held out his hand and Eleanor meekly slipped her small hand in his big hand. His clasp was firm and it made her feel safe, though still a prisoner. He pulled her up and she trailed obediently behind him. There wasn't much to show her. The bedroom and living room were one space. Three doors led off to a kitchen, bathroom and utility room. There was of course a fourth door that led to the outside world but Ambrose did not lead her to this door. She had everything she needed here and it was not at all shabby but it was so well stocked that it was unnerving; it was clear The Shield didn't intend on letting her leave this place for a while. As Ambrose pulled Eleanor by the hand behind him he had little comment to make about each room, he merely named them and opened cupboards, drawers, the fridge etc. to demonstrate how well he had provided for her.

He let go of her hand when he led her back to the main room and told her to get into bed. As she did so he sat on the bed by her side. He leaned over her and tucked her hair behind her ear. His fingers brushing against her ear gave her goosepimples and her heart pounded again. She found these gestures tender but they were also intimidating. Then he fixed her with his icy blue eyes again.

' I expect you to be ready for me at all times,' he said. 'Do as I say, and in return ... I will be good to you. And maybe, who knows? I will give you some freedom.' He tugged on a lock of her hair and twisted it round his fingers. 'I will never let them touch you. They think I said you belong to me for show. But I'm not sharing you ...' Eleanor didn't respond. There was nothing she could say to that and she didn't think he wanted to hear her speak unless he granted permission.

'One last thing. Take the t-shirt off.' Eleanor slowly sat up and reluctantly took the t-shirt off. She wished he wouldn't watch her doing it. She felt very exposed sitting in front of him in her bra, she attempted to conceal her breasts by wrapping her arms round her chest. Ambrose dropped his gaze from her face for just a moment then returned his attention to her, 'Now take off the bra'. She knew he would do this. She unclasped her bra and slipped it from her shoulders, she crossed her arms over her bare breasts and looked away from him, her face burning in shame.

Ambrose pushed her arms away. He lightly ran his fingers over her breasts. Eleanors nipples hardened under his touch and Ambrose gave her left nipple a hard pinch, drawing a squeak from her. He then covered her breast with his whole hand and squeezed. Her small breast filled his hand perfectly. Eleanor slightly parted her legs, her body responding to him against her wishes and she dared to glimpse at him. He looked completely composed, as if this wasn't even slightly erotic for him. His eyes met hers and he saw her discomfort. He gave her that smug little smile again and snorted. She loved watching him be like this on TV but it was hard to take now.

He then bunched up the t-shirt in his fist and lightly threw it at her chest. She gratefully caught it in her hands and held it against her. 'Cover yourself up,' he said. She hastily pulled it over her bare breasts, trying not to show anymore of herself a moment longer than she had to. He then squeezed a breast through the t-shirt painfully hard this time making her gasp. 'This is how you sleep in our t-shirt isn't it?' It wasn't really a question, more of a statement. Eleanor didn't respond and just looked at him from the corner of her eye. She swallowed her fear of him and tried to muster up a disdainful look. This only made him smile even more broadly.

He then leaned over her and gave her a swift kiss on the forehead. 'Goodnight Sweetheart'. He just as swiftly turned on his heel, gathered his belongings and left the apartment; locking the door behind him and turning off the light. Leaving Eleanor in total darkness.

He didn't say when he would come back. Would it be tomorrow? Or in a week from now? He had left her enough so that she could live here comfortably for that long. But she couldn't fret over it. Exhaustion took hold and she soon fell to sleep.

Tuesday 10/09/2013

Eleanor awoke to a bright sun seeping through the blinds. She lay in bed and thought about the events of the past 12 hours. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. It was all completely surreal. How long did Ambrose really think he could keep her for before people back home realised she was gone? How long did he think he could leave her in this apartment? Wrestlers were always on the road, if he owned her now; as he said he did, then surely he would want to use her? As crude as that sounded she knew he saw her as his property to be used and disposed of when he grew tired of her. That's what scared her the most. If they had parted ways after they had had their fun with her it would have been a fantasy come true. But there was no knowing how this would end. Eleanor resolved that for now she would try to make the most of a bad situation. There was no escaping this apartment so she might as well enjoy not having to go to work anymore. Every cloud has a silver lining.

Eleanor was propped up against several pillows with one hand stuck in a bowl of crisps watching reruns of 'Friends' when a sudden clicking of the lock of the front door made her jump and the crisps went flying all over the floor. It had to be him. She desperately started shoving handfuls into the bowl but too late, he was already upon her. She felt his boot lightly trap her hand before she realised he was upon her. Her heart thudded the way it always did when she was in his presence.

He looked down on her, shaking his head and tutting. 'Can't I leave you alone for a few hours?' he said mockingly. 'You will clean that up, but not now. I have something I want to talk to you about'. He released her hand. Eleanor stood up and brushed crisps from her top, feeling rather stupid. Ambrose raised his eyebrows in exasperation and took a seat on the sofa. He patted the place next to him and she sat beside him. She sat on the edge twisting her hands in her lap, never daring to properly look at him of course, let alone speak to him. She hoped he would finally tell her what he had in mind for her. If he didn't she would have to ask him, no matter how much he frightened her.

He turned his body toward her and pulled her phone out of the pocket of his jeans. She suddenly felt rage overcome her, even overcoming her fear of him. He had no right to take it from her and more importantly that phone was her only connection to the outside world. It represented her freedom. He widened his eyes at her ill disguised anger. 'Don't be stupid. Being all self righteous won't get you anywhere and I can guarantee you don't do angry nearly as well as I do it,' he said menacingly. It made her shiver and the fear returned but still not as strong as before. He let his words sink in just a little longer before continuing. 'I need to know who on your phone is likely to care about where you are. You will tell me truthfully who those people are and you will say to them that you like it so much here you will stay out here a little longer or whatever. You can start with Mom.'

Eleanor almost smiled at his presumption. 'She won't care where I am.' It was the first thing she had said to him without his leave. Her rage had made her bolder. 'Oh something we have in common then,' he replied bitterly. This didn't surprise her; somehow she didn't see him being a Mommys boy.

'You must have someone though,' Ambrose pushed. 'No,' Eleanor said after a pause, she said it so uncertainly. 'Don't lie to me. I can smell lies,' he actually leaned in and sniffed her. It was things like this that made him so unsettling; she never knew what he might do. Ambrose smirked when she edged away from him. 'I'm joking! But I can _read._ You have texts and calls from one person; Kay.' There was no use in lieing about Kay. She was her best friend. She had other friends but she didn't see them much. Kay was the one constant in her life and without a doubt she would be worried if she didn't return to their shared apartment tomorrow.

'Call or text telling her you'll be out of town,' he demanded, as if it was completely normal to just skip out on the people you live with. 'She will know something is up,' Eleanor said with certainty. 'Well we will come up with something better soon and I did say that I would grant you some freedom if you were a good girl ...' he held out the phone to her, their fingers brushed as she took it from him and it sent electric pulses through her. This was so silly. Not only had he just kidnapped her but he had been choking her with his dick yesterday and a small touch made her turn into a wreck! She began to compose a text to Kay: _Hey how are you? I won't be home tomorrow. I'm going to stay here a few more days – Need a break! I'll text you when I'm coming back X._

'Very good,' Ambrose breathed on her neck. His breath was warm and felt tickly. 'What about work?' Eleanor had thought about this while she was texting Kay and she was quite pleased with the white lie she had invented. 'I can text my manager and tell her I'm sick. She gets along with me so she will believe me.' Ambrose looked at her dubiously.

'Go ahead then.'

Eleanor sent the text. Again Ambrose made sure he was satisfied, ready to snatch the phone back if he wasn't. He held out his hand when she was done and she obediently placed it in his palm, he tucked it straight into the pocket of his jeans and stood up. 'I have to go now,' Ambrose reached out and raised Eleanor's chin with his fingers. He looked into her eyes and she looked up into his. His gaze still made her uncomfortable but she did admire him; he really did have beautiful eyes. Ambrose ran his hands down her arms and gently held her hands in his and pulled her up. He wrapped one hand in her hair tipping her head back and pushed her close to him with his hand on her waist. She didn't expect this. He pressed her body against his and she was most conscious of her breasts crsushed against his chest. His body was warm and she inhaled his smell. He smelt fresh and of the outdoors, with a slight smell of nicotine clinging to him. He dipped his head and gently kissed her lips. His lips were soft and to her surprise Eleanor wanted to feel more of them, she kissed him back holding on to his t-shirt; she was still cautious of placing her hands on him. He was encouraged by her kiss and pushed his tongue through her parted lips. She felt nervous. She was scared that she wasn't a good kisser but he led the way. She allowed him to delve into her mouth and taste her and when she lost herself in the moment she reciprocated.

Just when she wanted it to never end she felt Ambrose pull away. He gave her the first genuine smile he had given since he had walked in there that day, it actually reached his eyes. Eleanor twitched her lips up in return. He held her at arms length and surveyed her. 'I will try to get away for longer tomorrow, be good!' He gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead like he did last night and left her. 'Bye ..' she mumbled. She already missed him before he had even locked the door behind him. Then an overwhelming sense of guilt washed over her.

She had never text her boss. She had text a number which she knew was a wrong number that she had never deleted. She held out hope that her real workplace would ring tomorrow when she didn't appear at work. Hopefully Ambrose would be in a match so he would miss the call, which would mean work would be forced to ring her apartment. Kay would pick up and it would be a sign for her that something was wrong. Eleanor slumped on the sofa, her face in her hands. She had no reason to feel guilty, she had been kidnapped! But somehow she felt she was betraying Ambrose's trust. Trust?! She knew this was irrational; there was no trust between them. Furthermore there was no _them_. To him she was just a piece of property, he said so himself. He 'owned' her. And there was so much about him that was unlikeable. His unpredictability, violent nature, temper ... his list of faults were endless. But he could also be tender and made her body react in a way no one else did. Still, the fact remained she was in danger. She had to get out of here and fast before he moved her somewhere else, as he was bound to.

 **Chapter 3**

Wednesday - 11/09/2013

Eleanor spent the night and day after Ambrose left her waiting. Waiting to be rescued. It was all she could do. She had no way of knowing if work had alerted Kay. She couldn't do anything proactive. Ambrose held her only means of escape. To fill her time she watched TV, read books and daydreamed. She flitted between daydreams of rescue and Ambrose. Sometimes she would confuse the two so much that she imagined Ambrose rescuing her, even though he was the man who was keeping her here. She replayed that kiss he had given her yesterday over and over again in her head. It had been so perfect. In that moment he had seemed like a different man. Not at all like Dean Ambrose the wrestler. She wondered if perhaps she had chosen the wrong tactics. If she would be compliant she might get to see more of that side of him and she could be happy here ... But it was too much of a risk to take.

* * *

Eleanor had been dozing off on the sofa, when again she was taken by surprise by the clicking of the front door lock. Of course it would be Ambrose. She suddenly felt much more alert. She sat up straight on the sofa and pretended she hadn't fallen asleep with a book in her hands. The door opened and she listened to the sound of Ambrose approaching. But she heard more than one set of footsteps. Something was wrong. He had promised her there would be no sharing. She looked up and was greeted by the sight of The Shield. It really was The Shield; they were dressed ready for action in black riot gear. Ambrose had even slicked his hair back. Eleanor didn't like his hair like that; he looked harder and more angular like that. He also looked pissed off right now.

'Stand up when we are in your presence,' Ambrose barked, snapping the door behind him. Eleanor put her book aside and awkwardly shuffled to the middle of the room to meet them. She had clearly displeased him and she would do everything she could to not dig herself a bigger hole. Ambrose stopped in front of her with his partners on either side of him and looked down his nose at her. Eleanor was feeling very nervous, she felt just like she did that night in the basement.

'I talked to your boss today,' Ambrose let those words sink in before continuing. 'She was under the impression that you should be at work today. I told her that's not possible, _because you told her you were sick._ ' He spoke slowly, putting great emphasis on these last words. 'I said I'd seen you text her to tell her that. She said she had received no text from you. So ... I said well, this is Jane right? That's who I saw Ellie text.' Everyone called Eleanor Ellie back home, where had he picked that up from? 'No she said, my names not Jane, it's Agnes. Now, Jane and Agnes. They don't really sound alike. I don't know how you accidentally text the wrong person but you did, right?'

Eleanor did not want to play this game. She shook her head.

'No?! Well, you must have been trying to trick me then. Is that what you were doing? Trying to trick me?' He kept his tone sounding mock surprised but Eleanor could hear the anger trying to break through underneath.

He bent his knees so that he was face to face with Eleanor. 'I've been very fair and patient with you and this is how you repay me?' He was sounding a little shaky now. 'Huh? Huh? Huh?' He raised his right hand and lightly slapped her face. It didn't hurt but it made her flinch, then he kept doing it. The slaps getting steadily harder and making her cheek red and sting. She felt like he would never stop. He eventually did and took a step back, drawing himself to his full height again.

'I am very disappointed in you. You have disappointed me. You disobeyed me.' Again he looked down the length of his nose at her and his eyes bored into hers. 'I will punish you for that.'

A huge knot formed in Eleanors stomach. Rollins smiled like he knew what was about to happen. Reigns was impassive. Ambrose looked determined. 'Take off your jeans and bend over the bed,' Ambrose commanded pointing in the right direction. Eleanor unzipped her jeans with trembling fingers. She knew he was about to hurt her and she was trying to face it bravely. Apparently she wasn't doing it fast enough because Rollins moved forward to push her hands away and roughly tug down her jeans. At the feel of Ambrose's hand on Rollins shoulder he backed off. 'Leave her. She's a little slow because she's nervous and so she should be, she's been a very naughty girl,' said Ambrose. They all exchanged smirks at this. Eleanor stood with her jeans round her ankles watching. She didn't want to turn round to bend over the bed and not see what they were going to do. Ambrose raised his eyebrows at her, as if she should already be in position. He took hold of her upper arm and walked her to the bed. He pushed her to her knees on the floor. 'I don't want to see your face,' he said as he held the back of her neck, pushing her face into the sheets. He then pulled down her panties so they were bunched round the back of her knees. Eleanor felt the cool evening air on her bottom. She was completely exposed and conscious that Reigns and Rollins would be watching her white bum quivering. Ambrose placed his warm hand on her bare bum and rubbed across both cheeks. He leered over her to speak in her ear as he rubbed, 'Stay here and think about what you did. I'll deal with you when I'm ready.' She then heard them all plump themselves down on the sofa and someone dragged a coffee table for them to put their feet up on. They casually discussed what was on TV and were flicking through the channels. Clearly they were just going to act like she wasn't there. She presumed waiting with her bottom on display was part of the punishment. It was certainly effective so far. The knots were becoming ever tighter in Eleanors stomach. She was grateful that she didn't have to look at them but she also couldn't forget that they could see her naked bum.

After what seemed a long time Ambrose finally said something that referred to Eleanor. 'Alright. I think it's time, do you think it's time?'

'Definitely,' Rollins Assented. 'She's been there long enough,' Reigns chipped in. Eleanor then heard someone drag what sounded like one of the wooden chairs from the kitchen across the floor, but she didn't dare raise her head from the bed to confirm this. It sounded like whoever had took the chair had now sat on it. 'Help her up Seth,' said Ambrose. Rollins grabbed Eleanor's arm hard and pulled her up. She never liked it when he touched her, he always felt too eager. He turned her round as Eleanor attempted to cover herself up with one hand. Ambrose was sat on the wooden chair with his knees wide apart and his hands resting on them. Reigns sat back on the sofa, looking forward to the show. Ambrose looked down at Eleanor's pussy, which she was doing a poor job of concealing. 'Don't come to me with your panties dangling round your knees like a little slut,' he snarled. 'You heard him!' snapped Rollins, jerking her knickers back up. 'I think Dean would really like it if you crawled to him,' he then said maliciously. He pushed Eleanor to her hands and knees and made her crawl to Ambrose by pulling her along by the scruff of the collar of her shirt. 'That's a good little bitch,' Rollins said as he released her at Ambrose's feet.

Ambrose smiled down on her in triumph and Eleanor looked at him hoping to see a flicker of mercy but only saw enjoyment written on his face. He beckoned her with his finger. 'Over my knee,' he said sternly, without smiling. Eleanor got to her feet trembling. She wasn't sure how to position herself over his knee but she needn't have worried. Ambrose put his hand in the small of her back and pushed her firmly over his left knee. Eleanor put her hands on the floor to steady herself as she toppled over his knee. He put his left hand on her waist to keep her tightly held in place. His thigh felt hard under her stomach, it was an uncomfortable position for her. Ambrose pulled down her panties again. Eleanor thought about how she must looked dangled across his knee like this and now with a naked bum. She clamped her thighs together desperately hoping he nor the other men would not see her private parts. He placed his right hand heavily on her right buttock.

'I didn't want to have to do this. But you left me with no choice,' Ambrose said with an exaggerated sigh as if it he was not loving every moment of this and drawing it out for as long as he could. Without warning he raised his hand and gave Eleanor the first smack. It was a lot harder than she thought it would be. He continued to slap hard and fast and she tried not to make any noise. But as the fire began to build in her cheeks she allowed herself to utter 'owww' and once she started she couldn't stop making that noise after every slap.

Feeling that he was getting a good reaction from her he then started talking a lot of trash. 'You deserve to be punished don't you? Tell me you deserve to be punished!'

'Yes Sir,' she gasped feebly. 'Tell me!' he shouted, increasing the force of the slaps. She was forced to yell 'I deserve to be punished!' much to the glee of Reigns and Rollins. When Eleanor felt she really couldn't take anymore she shot her hand out over her bum, attempting to stop the onslaught. Ambrose responded by smacking her thigh hard, which hurt even more than a slap on her ass. 'Don't try to cover up. If you do that again that's what you will feel!'

Eleanor let out an anguished cry. She pleaded incoherently for him to stop now, telling him it hurt too much. But his responses were scathing and her pleas only seemed to encourage him. 'It hurts? It's a spanking, it's supposed to hurt.' She didn't know how he could keep up the pace and intensity and talk so much rubbish at the same time. Surely his hand hurt? Surely he was tired? Eleanor gave up thrashing around over his knee and let herself go limp. Ambrose continued to spank a little longer and kept up the trash talking, 'Are you going to cry?' ... 'it's OK. You can cry.' ... 'Go on, cry.' Eleanor was finally broken by a combination of the pain and Ambrose's endless trash talking. Her body rocked with her sobs.

Ambrose ended the spanking with five of the hardest slaps he had given. He adjusted Eleanor's position so that she could lie more comfortably over both of his knees. He gently rubbed her bottom, it was a relief compared to the slapping but she could still hardly stand his touch on her hot skin. He then lifted her from his lap and guided her to her knees in front of him so her bottom rested on her heels.

He put his hand gently under her chin and she looked at him through red rimmed eyes. 'You won't ever disobey me again will you?' he said. 'No Sir,' Eleanor replied without any hesitation.

'Are you afraid of me?'

'Yes Sir.'

'Good. Do I have to watch you every second of every day to make sure you don't try to pull a stunt like that again?'

'No Sir.'

'If I have to punish you again I will take off my belt. I went easy on you.'

Eleanor highly doubted he went easy on her but she was too worn out to argue and had more sense than that. He then stood up and pulled her up by her hand. He led her to her bed, her bottom felt so numb after the burn had faded that it was hard to walk. When she was lain on the bed she allowed Ambrose to remove her top and bra. She didn't even care anymore that they could all see her naked. Ambrose found her 'Hounds of Justice' t-shirt and pulled it over her head.

Then to her surprise he leaned over her and wrapped his arms round her. Eleanor willingly returned his hug, burying her face into his shoulder. He cut the hug off quickly and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. His lips were slightly moist and they lingered. 'Go to sleep now,' he murmured against her forehead. With that he left the room with Reigns and Rollins. She really wished he would stay the night with her.

She was beginning to wonder if she was losing her mind here. He had just whooped her ass. She was even more scared of him now. But she felt closer to him than she ever had before.

 **Chapter 4**

Thursday - 12/09/2013

Eleanor barely slept last night. It had been impossible to lie comfortably on her backside. She had thought it would continue to feel numb when it was over. But she had woke up in agony after only a couple of hours of sleep. Even piling up cushions underneath her had not helped. In the end she had to sleep on her front without a duvet to cover her and with her t-shirt bunched around her middle; she couldn't even stand the feeling of fabric next to her skin.

She'd grabbed a few more hours of rest when she heard shuffling at the door. She sleepily opened one eye and saw Ambrose with his back to her locking up. Realising the state she was in she hastily shot under the duvet, landing hard on her bum. She gasped and immediately covered her mouth, not wanting to alert Ambrose to her distress. But too late. He was in front of her and smiling evilly. 'Morning,' he said brightly, bouncing down on her bed. He looked delighted. Eleanor knew why ... She did not return his greeting and cast her eyes downward. He tilted his head so he could look into her face. 'Are you going to be difficult today? Do I already need to remind you what happens when you are a little bitch?' Eleanor's face reddened. He wasn't being fair, she'd taken her punishment last night. It had felt unjust but she hadn't tried to get out of it. And she certainly hadn't acted like a bitch. 'I'm not a bitch,' she spat out before she actually considered whether it was a good idea to answer back. 'You whined like a bitch last night,' came his retort. Eleanor rose to the bait, she knew it wasn't in her best interest but she was getting riled up. 'But you hurt me!'

'Yes, I'm glad I did. You got what you deserved,' Eleanor opened her mouth to retort but Ambrose raised a hand to stop her. 'You did,' He said nodding, 'But that's behind us now,' he said moving his hand in a sweeping motion as if wiping the slate clean. 'And I'm willing to give you a second chance. That's what I came here to talk about, but we will be back to square one if you keep arguing with me.' Eleanor did want to move on, she wanted to move on with him especially, so she decided to listen. She nodded to show her agreement. Ambrose smiled on her again. 'I have the whole of today off, so we have lots of time to talk about it.' Eleanor's heart lifted at the thought of spending the whole day with him but she was also annoyed that he was going to drag out telling her about the 'second chance' he was going to give her. She shifted under the sheets trying to get into a position that wouldn't harm her bum any further. She suddenly felt conscious sitting in bed like this when he was looking fresh and smelt good; she couldn't spend the day with him looking how she did right now.

'I better have a shower I guess,' she mumbled making to get out of bed when he stopped her by grabbing her wrist. 'Not yet. Let me see how you are bearing up.' She knew what he was talking about. She hadn't actually thought about what her ass would look like; she just cared about how bad it hurt. Ambrose pulled her wrist so that she had to go over his lap. She did not want to be in this position again and having to show him any of her body parts was still excruciating for her. But she didn't dare struggle and Ambrose carefully helped her over his lap. Her body was supported by the bed this time. It was actually comforting to feel the warmth and strength of his thighs under her stomach and his hand gently on the small of her back. He trailed the fingers of his right hand up her thigh. Eleanor instantly felt her stomach clench and herself become wet between her legs. She was glad he couldn't see how flushed her face was. But those pleasant feelings stopped when he lightly pressed his fingers on a spot on her thigh. She took a sharp intake of breath at the pain. 'You've got a bruise where I gave you a pop on the leg,' he commented conversationally. Was she really that delicate? She wondered. He then carefully lifted her t-shirt to her waist to fully expose her bottom. He let out a low whistle and lightly ran his hand over her cheeks. Eleanor bucked over his lap, she was so tender that even the lightest touch hurt. But he ignored her and clamped his hand down harder on her back to make sure she wouldn't escape. 'Oh Ellie,' he sighed, still painfully stroking her. 'You took it so well. I'm proud of you. So proud of you that I'm going to reward you,' he slowly moved his hand down her thigh again and then between them. He found that Eleanor was already opening her legs for him. She wanted to feel that pleasant sensation between her legs and in her stomach that was such a sharp contrast to the pain he could give her. He softly moved his fingers over her lips, allowing her swollen clit to lightly brush against his finger. That small contact was so amazing it sent a jolt through her body, she felt herself gush between her legs, becoming even wetter. Ambrose continued to tease her like this for a minute before concentrating his fingers on her clit. Eleanor didn't know how long she could hold onto her orgasm for. She didn't want this to end so quickly. He then suddenly pushed a finger inside her, then another. She felt tight around his fingers. It had been so long since Eleanor had been touched. 'You are so wet ... so tight,' he breathed. She could feel his erection under her and she purposefully pushed her body against it. This coupled with Ambrose returning his attention to her clit sent her over the edge and she came. Ambrose continued to move his fingers hard over her and held her shuddering body tightly to him. Eleanor felt completely satisfied when he withdrew his fingers and she slumped across his lap. She then felt his wet fingers under her nose. He parted his fingers before her eyes and the strands of her wetness stayed intact. 'You're such a dirty girl,' he said huskily. 'Clean them,' he demanded. Eleanor opened her mouth for him to thrust his fingers down her throat with hesitation. She gagged, it felt uncomfortable but she still liked it, she wasn't sure why. She had never been made to taste her own arousal before. Again, Ambrose had found a brand new way to humiliate her. She dutifully licked his fingers, enjoying the rough texture of his hard knuckles and the softness of the pads of his fingers. She wondered if she had been too slavish when he removed his fingers telling her they were clean enough now.

He pulled her up off his lap with his hands on her waist. She stood on unsteady feet before him and she thought now might be the time that he lay her on the bed and took her. But he didn't. He stood up and grabbed her hand. He dragged her behind him, abruptly stopping at the full length mirror. The pain she had forgotten in her bum when he had been touching her returned fiercely again. If he hadn't been dragging her she wasn't sure she would have been able to walk. He turned her around and she looked over her shoulder in the mirror. His eyes met hers in the reflection of the mirror, 'do you want to see?' he asked. Without waiting for a response he pulled up her t-shirt and Eleanor gasped at the sight of her bottom. She had never imagined it would look this bad. Her entire bottom was bruised. The skin was puffy and her backside was dark red, purple in some spots. There was also a purple bruise on her thigh like Ambrose said there was. 'Your ass looked so beautiful last night. It was so red and you were burning,' he said in awe. She could see him admiring his handiwork in the mirror. He looked so pleased with himself. 'It was all we talked about on the way to the hotel. That and your little pussy you kept showing us,' he added. Eleanor blushed at the thought of them discussing her private parts. He continued to talk. 'Next time I spank you I'll make you look in the mirror and feel it for yourself.' Eleanor tore herself from Ambrose's hold on her and turned to look up at him. 'You'll do that to me again?' she said in horror.

'Yes if you give me reason to. And next time it will be worse. Do you remember what I said I'd do?' She did. The belt. She couldn't look at him anymore and instead looked down at his trainers. He grabbed her chin and forced her head up. 'Well?' he said impatiently. 'Yes,' Eleanor said in a small voice.

'Then what did I say I'd do?'

'You said you'd use your belt ...'

'That's right. Me and the guys would enjoy that very much so don't push me.' She imagined how horrible that would be. In an effort to pretend he didn't scare her she changed the subject. 'Can I have a shower now?' she immediately wished she had considered her words more carefully before opening her mouth. She didn't need to ask him permission! But Ambrose appeared to find it normal. 'Yes you may,' he smiled. 'But I suggest you have a bath instead. It might help,' he grinned and patted her bottom. Eleanor jumped and her hands flew back to her bottom to shield it. She scowled at him before limping to the bathroom.

She had only just finished attending to her personal business; she hadn't even climbed into the bath tub yet, when Ambrose knocked on the door. 'Open the door!' he yelled over the sound of the water running in the bath. She unlocked the door and poked her head round, wondering what he wanted. 'Why don't we talk while you are in the bath?' he suggested. What?! Did he have no sense of private space? She didn't want to wash herself in front of anyone and besides that she wanted some time alone to reflect. He really meant what he had said about the belt. Despite everything that had happened she had come to realise that she did want to get to know him better but she wasn't so sure now that he had said he relished the idea of beating her again. He saw the doubt in her eyes. 'Oh come on!' he snapped. 'I'll make pancakes after if you say yes' he said with a smile, attempting to sound and look less impatient. His face dimpled when he smiled. Eleanor had to admit, it was a good offer and his dimples were very cute ... 'OK,' she said, feeling her face pull into a smile. She stepped aside to let him in. The bath was ready but she felt very awkward about getting in now. Then she snapped out of it. To hell with it! He had seen her naked and she had done all manner of things with him. She pulled off her t-shirt and slipped into the bath beneath the bubbles. There was a chair in the bathroom but Ambrose knelt on the floor at the end of the bath tub, leaning his crossed arms on the tub and resting his head on them. Eleanor hadn't expected him to be in her face like this but she supposed there was no harm in it.

He had been right, the bath did feel comforting. She surprised them both by speaking first. 'Why do you want to watch me bathe?'

'Don't make me sound like a pervert!' he said in mock shock, putting his hand to his heart.

'Oh because you aren't?' Eleanor exclaimed sarcastically. She was feeling much more at ease with him right now than she thought she would.

'Alright I admit it. I do just want to watch you bathe. But this is nice isn't it?'

Eleanor agreed with him, 'It is.' This would probably look strange to most people; she had only known the man for a few days. On every occasion she had been with him he had been aggressive and downright mean but he had also shown how considerate he was and right now he was actually being ... charming. She sat back in silence; she didn't feel like she had to make an effort to talk to Ambrose. And it seemed he didn't feel like he had to either. But then it occurred to her that she should actually try to get clean and she did need to wash her hair. Furthermore she was going to need Ambrose's assistance in getting the scrunchie and shampoo and conditioner (yes, he had even bought her good hair care products!), unless she wanted to stand in front of him with water streaming from her body.

'Err ... Dean, can you pass my er things?' she didn't know why that had come out so awkwardly and she immediately felt stupid. 'Sure,' he said, kindly acting like he hadn't notice her stumble over her words. He guessed correctly what she wanted and brought her things to her, but he plonked himself down by the side of the bathtub right next to Eleanor after carefully lining up everything on the edge of the bathtub. He then damped the scrunchie and moved it over her body. Eleanor froze, she could feel herself becoming aroused again. Ambrose smiled slyly at her obvious discomfort and abandoned all attempts of pretending that he was washing her, he plunged his hand into the bath tub, first rubbing her breasts making her nipples hard under his thumbs, then he found her pussy. Eleanor closed her eyes and let out a contented sigh. But at that moment he stopped touching her. Eleanor's eyes shot open. He had a wicked grin on his face as he leapt to his feet; he walked off saying over his shoulder, 'I'll start on the pancakes.' Eleanor narrowed her eyes at him. So, she was always going to have to earn her 'rewards'?

* * *

She emerged from the bathroom fully dressed, her wet hair bound in a ponytail. Ambrose had been good to his word and was loading up two plates with piles of pancakes and bacon. She was surprised that he could cook. She went to the kitchen to get knives and forks for the table but he stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. 'No, no. You sit down,' she smiled at him and went to the table with a spring in her step. If this was the treatment she got for allowing him to watch her bathe she was willing to do it more often. He shortly followed her and set the pancakes down in front of her, taking the seat opposite her. 'It looks good!' she said. 'I'm not just a pretty face,' he said winking. Eleanor laughed, relaxing more and more around him. She wasted no time tucking in, they tasted good and she was starving. But she noticed that Ambrose was barely touching his. She slowed down the pace of her eating realising she probably didn't look lady like. But when she glanced at him she saw he wasn't even watching her eat anyway; he was looking at his hand, flicking his thumb against his finger, sometimes putting his finger in his mouth and chewing on it. It was clear his thoughts were elsewhere. Eleanor polished off the plate, she had lost her appetite before she had got through them and finished them less out of greed and more so because she wanted his attention again. However childish that may be. It had worked anyway. He looked up when she finished, 'done?' He asked, smiling again. It had only just occurred to her that he was smiling too much and in a good natured way, this was entirely unlike him.

'What's wrong?' she asked shyly. 'Nothing,' he said, shaking his head and stretching his hand out to take hers in his. 'But we do need to discuss your ... circumstances.' Finally, now they were getting to the purpose of this visit; the 'second chance'. Hopefully he would answer some of the questions she had had since day one.

Knowing he had her full attention he let go of her hand and looked intensely into her eyes, 'You know I can't keep you here, for practical reasons.' He waited for her to nod her understanding before continuing. 'It's been fine for a few days but we are always on the road and if we have to go really far away, like we will tomorrow, I can't easily come see you here. So I could keep moving you around to different apartments but after that ... _incident_.' He paused and narrowed his eyes at her. Eleanor flushed at this and she was aware of her bottom throbbing again; he was talking about what earned her a spanking in the first place. 'I can see that won't work. I need to keep an eye on you all the time.' Eleanor was surprised. She knew she hadn't earnt his trust, but she thought today had been the beginning of something. He had been so good to her that she thought he was about to say that he would let her go home and that they would try to have a normal relationship. Was all that just a ruse so he could soften her up for this talk?

She felt tears prickle her eyes at her stupidity. She had listened to her heart and not her head; that had been stupid. She tried to keep her voice level when she cut him off with the one thought whizzing through her head right now, 'What am I to you?' Ambrose paused at the interruption and then answered in a slow voice as if he was trying to make a child understand him. 'I already told you. I own you, you belong to me.'

'I'm my own person! I don't belong to anyone!' she burst out. Her voice quavered despite trying to inject some anger in it. He gripped her hand hard and pulled her forward slightly so that their faces were nose to nose, 'Eleanor ... it has to be like this.' Eleanor shook her head at him and tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let go. What was wrong with this man? He sounded completely unsympathetic and unemotional, no longer charming. 'You have two choices. Stay with me and be mine or go home. I will let you go if that is what you want.'

'If I can go why have you kept me here? Why did you punish me yesterday when I didn't contact work?' she asked, not able to make sense of his motivations anymore than she had that first night.

'Because I didn't have to give you a choice then.'

She shot him a sour look; she was beginning to wish she had never set eyes on him. But he ignored this and carried on, 'and I punished you because you disobeyed me.' He said with a hard look in his eye. She eyed him warily. She hated how hard hearted he was being, how much he had changed in the space of a few minutes. She could accept everything he was saying right now without comment or finally make him answer some questions. It was time to make him spit out what he really wanted from her. 'What are you planning to do with me?'

'I don't have a long term plan yet.' Eleanor dared to roll her eyes, lucky for her he chose to completely ignore her again. 'But for now you will travel with me, people will think you're a ring rat,' he said so casually.

'A ring rat?!' she exclaimed in amazement at his audacity. Wasn't it enough that he had shared her with Reigns and Rollins that night? Let him degrade her? And now this. 'It will only be temporary until I can find something for you.' He added quickly before she could say anything else. He released his grip and allowed her to think. She _did_ believe him and considered her next words carefully. 'I ... like you and I can do what you say but I can't just leave everything behind.' She wished she could express all her complex feelings in a more eloquent way but she couldn't find the words. He definitely wasn't normal, she knew that for sure now, and he had made her suffer but none of that really mattered to her. She still wanted him.

Ambrose pulled a face like he thought that was a lame excuse to not agree to his offer. 'Really, you can. What's holding you back? You and me aren't so different. We don't have a family and neither of us has ever had a proper home. And I know you don't have a great job.'

'How do you know all this?' she said in irritation, it wasn't the first time she had wondered how he knew so much about her. He shrugged, 'At first I guessed. I saw you were independent that night. And when I looked through your phone it confirmed what I thought.'

She couldn't hide anything from him. She hadn't known just how much she lived her life through her phone until now. When she considered it everything he could possibly want to know about her was on that phone and he wasn't going to give it back. She covered her face with her hands, 'I don't believe this,' she mumbled. She had got herself into an absurd situation. He was the most absurd part about it.

Ambrose pulled her hands away from her face and leaned close again, 'I could say I'm sorry, but I'm not. I know this isn't what every girl dreams of. But I think it's right for you. It's certainly right for me.'

Was it right for her? She did have something back home and that was forefront in her mind before she agreed to anything. 'What about Kay?'

'I can pay your half of the rent. Don't say no, I can afford it.' He said when he could see that Eleanor was about to object.

'It's not just that. When would I see her?'

'Soon. Let's see how this goes for a little bit. If you show me how good you can be then I don't see why you can't see her soon.'

She would see Kay soon? That didn't sound hopeful. Now this was Eleanor's chance to throw his offer in his face and leave. But, she would see Kay again, it might not be soon but she knew she could earn his trust. However, if she went home she might not ever see Ambrose again. So she had one last question, 'If I left, would I see you again?'

Ambrose sighed. 'Honestly? No. I don't want a relationship. That isn't what I want from you.' He stood up suddenly and pushed his chair back. He walked away from her and stood by the window with his arms folded and his back to her. He looked straight ahead of him. He'd said all he had to say.

Eleanor's heart ached. The weight of rejection was crushing. She felt used, but strangely she was OK with that. It wasn't love and perhaps it never would be, but for now he wanted her in some way and that was better than nothing, no matter how much it hurt right now. It was this that made up her mind. 'Alright. I'll do it.'

 **Chapter 5**

'Alright. I'll do it.'

Ambrose turned round at the sound of Eleanor's voice. He leaned back against the sink under the window, gripping the kitchen counter with his hands. He studied Eleanor for a few moments. Was he pleased or not? His face didn't give anything away and neither did the tone of his voice when he finally spoke.

'Good,' he said. He repeated it again, 'Good.' Eleanor sat in her chair in uncomfortable silence, she gave up on hoping for a more enthusiastic response from him and lowered her gaze to the floor, focusing on nothing. He approached her and she felt the heat of his body in front of her, so close yet unreachable.

'Go get your things together,' he said. Eleanor instantly obeyed. She packed her bag with the few meagre possessions she brought with her that fateful Monday night in a daze. What did all this mean for her? This wasn't a blossoming romance, he had made that very clear. But she wasn't exactly a groupie either. Groupies didn't get locked up by the guys they messed around with. She was here for his amusement, she was his property, to be discarded when he was tired of her. He already looked tired of her yet he had asked her to stay. She sat down on the bed and held her aching head in her hands; god she was tired. This would all make sense in the morning after she'd slept.

She only rose her head from her hands when she realised Ambrose was saying her name, 'Eleanor? ... Elly?'

'What?' she snapped. She wouldn't usually dare to reply so bluntly but she had suddenly found herself exhausted and in no mood for him anymore.

'Are you ready?' he replied. He had a rucksack on his back and was holding a plastic box filled with toiletries under his arm, beside his feet was a fat bin bag tied up ready to be disposed of. Had he done all the packing and tidying while she just sat there? She knew she should say thanks but she couldn't find it in her to be grateful towards him about anything right now. He was ruining her life, the bitterness of that thought washed over her and her reply reflected that.

'Where are you taking me now?' she spat. For a split second he looked taken aback by her tone of voice, almost like it had hurt him. But she doubted he could feel any such emotion when it came to her. She was property; replaceable, disposable.

When she looked again he looked at her reproachfully. 'We are going to the hotel.' Eleanor just stared at him blankly. 'Well get up then and carry something, I can't carry all this shit on my own,' he said angrily. He then fumbled the key in the lock of the front door, cursing out loud that he couldn't unlock the door with as much ease as he usually could. When he managed to wrench the door open he let it bang loudly against the wall. Why did he lock them in anyway? Weirdo ...

But on the plus side he was getting irritated, that was an improvement, she could make him feel something then. Eleanor got to her feet and gathered her bag and the bin bag he had left behind as slowly as she dared. Ambrose stood stiffly by the door and followed her with his eyes. He locked the door behind her after Eleanor made her leisurely pace from the room and quickly bounded down the stairs. He didn't even wait for Eleanor to take in her surroundings.

She had never seen the outside of this apartment and she didn't have a chance to save it to memory because if she didn't run after him she would lose him and get lost in whatever city he had deposited her in. He didn't slow his pace when they reached the outside of the apartment block and so she was always a step behind him. He turned a corner into the car park and Eleanor followed. He weaved between cars and empty spaces then stopped abruptly by a car which Eleanor could only assume was his; he didn't say anything to indicate otherwise. He opened the boot and unceremoniously chucked his bag and the box into the car, she heard the box bounce and she involuntarily winced at his temper. He held out his hand to her, again she had to make assumptions about what he was doing. She shrugged her bag off her shoulders thinking this is what he wanted and she cautiously held it out to him. He snatched it from her and threw that too. He then got in the drivers seat and just sat there not even putting the key in the ignition.

Eleanor was left holding the bin bag in her hands, she was going to have to ask him what to do with it and she wasn't sure if she dared. Her anger at him had quickly turned into fear when she watched him throw everything into the boot; she would have kicked herself for losing her bitter resolve so quickly if she could.

She cautiously opened the door to the passenger seat. 'What do I do with this? ...' she asked meekly, referring to the bin bag.

'I don't know. Just dump it,' came his sharp reply.

Eleanor remained standing dumbly with the bag in her hand. He knitted his brows together at the look on her face and leaped out of the car, she took a timid step back as he approached her. He pulled the bag from her hand and stopped on the spot looking for somewhere to dispose of it. Eleanors eyes landed on a dumpster before his did, 'there's a bin over there ...'

He gave her a murderous look, a 'Yes I knew that, you didn't have to tell me look', when clearly he hadn't. When Ambrose disposed of the bag and came back he opened the passenger door for her this time. 'Get in,' he said. What a gentleman ...

He drove and she sat beside him in complete silence. She wondered why he had got so mad at her. She had showed a little defiance. She hadn't tried to trick him or deliberately disobey him like she had the day before. But his driving made it impossible to wonder about anything. He drove too fast and had to break hard. She didn't feel unsafe with him driving her but it didn't make for a comfortable car ride.

She bumped around in the passenger seat next to him for about 10 minutes before he broke the silence. 'Get me a smoke will you? They are in the pocket of my jacket'. She looked round for his jacket and found it on the backseat. It was a leather jacket, she'd seen him in this before in photos but she wasn't going to tell him that. It smelt of him and she felt the soft leather under her fingers thinking of how it'd feel stretched tight across his broad back. She hated that she was having these thoughts about him when he was being such a beast so she pushed them away. She found the cigarettes, pulled one out and passed him his lighter too.

He lit up and took a puff on it, blowing the smoke out of the window. Eleanor had always found smoking sexy, it made sexy people look even sexier and Ambrose was definitely sexy. She thought about how his mouth would taste after he'd been smoking but she hastily pushed away that thought too when he looked at her from the corner of his eye.

'You don't smoke do you? You're a good girl.' He said before fixing his eyes straight back on the road.

Was he going to be nice now? She hoped so.

'No,' she said and then thought she better tell the truth, she couldn't be sure of what he did and didn't know about her anymore. 'Well actually I socially smoke. I only do it if friends offer me a cigarette, I don't buy them ...' Her voice trailed off. She had always been able to finish sentences and speak quite coherently before meeting Ambrose, she didn't know why he had made her lose that ability. It was annoying.

She saw him smile to himself. 'You won't do that anymore.'

Hypocrite ... she didn't voice this thought aloud. He briefly turned his head towards her again, still smirking. 'Are you not going to talk to me now?'

Eleanor answered with a question, 'Are you going to be nice to me now?'

'Alright smart mouth,' he answered. She took that for a yes.

Eleanor felt a little sense of victory for a short time until he opened his mouth again. 'You know you better drop your attitude when we get to the hotel. You were as nice as pie before I gave you a choice. I should have just taken you. I've been far too kind for my own good.'

If that was his idea of a joke it wasn't funny. 'You were nice before then too. But you didn't mean any of it,' Eleanor spat back angrily. She made to sit on her side in her seat but he spoke before she had fully turned.

'I said drop the attitude.' He didn't explain his actions. Eleanor let out a frustrated 'arghhhhh' and dramatically turned on her side.

* * *

They had both remained tight lipped for the rest of the car ride. Ambrose had ignored Eleanor's tantrum. It had been hard to maintain her twisted position in her seat. She was too stubborn to give it up though. But the fact that he hadn't reacted to it concerned her, it was more frightening than any threat.

When they reached the hotel Ambrose unloaded the car and passed Eleanor her rucksack and the box without communication. They must have looked an odd couple at the check-in desk. The receptionist looked at them awkwardly as if she thought they were a couple that had just had a row. It wasn't exactly like that.

Ambrose followed the directions the receptionist gave him to his room. It had only just occurred to Eleanor that they were sharing a room. The receptionist had only given him one key. So they would be sleeping in the same bed tonight ... she had wanted that so much a couple of days ago, she still did but it would feel strange sharing it with a man who by his own admission was using her for his personal gratification only.

She followed Ambrose into the room that was his for the night or the next few nights, Eleanor didn't know, he hadn't seen it fit to tell her. He dumped the bags he was carrying on the floor and Eleanor was about to do the same when she was suddenly slammed against the wall.

Ambrose held her against the wall next to the door with his hand round her neck and his body pressed against her. His hand felt tight, it wasn't restricting her breathing but she found herself panting all the same.

He looked calm and he looked down his nose at her. His hand didn't flinch under Eleanor's scrabbling fingers and he didn't move an inch though she wriggled against him. He then gave a cold smile.

'Don't have much to say now do you?'

'No,' Eleanor rasped wanting him to let go, he was frightening her.

He lowered his voice and spoke into her ear. His breath tickled her ear and made the fine hairs round her ears flutter.

'Did you really think I'd put up with this crap? I'm not your boyfriend ... I'm not Adam.'

Ouch. Adam was Eleanor's ex, they'd been apart for about 3 months now. They had been together for 3 years and the split still felt raw. He really had read every one of her texts. That was just creepy.

Ambrose released Eleanor's throat and wrenched her away from the wall by her wrist. He sat on the bed and pushed her to her knees hard. He sat behind her and he pulled Eleanor's head back as far as it would go by the hair. It hurt. She looked at him upside down briefly but closed her eyes at the pain when she felt him pull her hair even more. He slapped her face again and again with his free hand and said demeaning things that she wasn't really listening to like, 'How does that feel?' She scrunched up her eyes, she knew she should relax her face so it wouldn't hurt so much but her natural instinct was to avoid his hand. They weren't hard slaps but they hurt enough.

'Look at me,' he demanded. She opened her eyes, at least he had stopped with the trash talk and the slapping, her cheek stung now.

'Open your mouth,' she didn't want to but knew she had to if she wanted to avoid anymore pain. She thought he would choke her with his fingers down her throat. But what he did was much worse; he spat in her mouth.

It felt warm and it trickled down her throat, it reminded her of his come except it didn't taste of anything and ran much more smoothly. 'Swallow,' he said. She did as she was told, what else could she do? There wasn't really anything disgusting about it. He didn't have any diseases, he was hygienic ... but it was completely taboo and if any other man had tried it she would have knocked him out.

He looked very happy that she had obeyed without hesitation. 'You're tasting my spit, _swallowing my spit_ , because you will take anything I give you ... Open,' he said with relish. She knew what he meant and opened her mouth.

He was right. So far she had shown that she would take anything he gave her, because it was better than nothing and deep down she knew what she was to him; property. He spat in her mouth again and she didn't need to be told what to do with his saliva.

He let go of her hair and it felt like a weight had been lifted from her head, she felt so light headed now. He pulled her up again and bent her over the bed next to him. He reached round her waist to unbutton her jeans and then roughly pulled them down. His roughness made her bounce on the edge of the bed as he did so. She felt him thrust two fingers into her vagina whilst he dug one hard knee into her back, trapping her in position. The unexpected invasion made her gasp but it was not completely unwelcome. He pushed his fingers in and out of her hard saying, 'You liked it, you liked the taste of my spit you dirty whore'. She had a bit, but she would never admit that to him.

'I'm gonna fuck you in this hole when I get back.' He then pulled out his fingers and smeared them on her face. He got up from the bed, leaving her bent over with her jeans and knickers down.

She quickly turned her head. 'Where are you going?' she shouted at his retreating back.

'To the gym.' He called back without a backwards glance and he marched from the room taking his gym bag with him.

Had that been her punishment for today's transgressions or was he just showing who was boss? Both Eleanor suspected. She wasn't questioning whether she had made the right decision about staying anymore, forget that, she was too scared to leave now. If showing a little attitude made him that aggressive then there was no way she would be getting out of his sight without risking huge repercussions. Maybe she should just accept that she was his property. But she was kind of glad about that, especially as he had given her something to look forward to for when he came back ...

 **Chapter 6**

At that precise moment Eleanor felt warm and safe. She tried to raise her head but it happily slumped down again. She rested her eyes for a moment; then it dawned on her that she had actually fallen asleep. She wasn't sure when she had but it didn't really matter, she remembered her predicament and that she wouldn't be able to escape this room anyway.

She settled her head back down. But not on a cushion; this didn't feel like a cushion. She put her hand on it; it was Ambrose. She immediately tried to roll to the far side of the bed but he pushed her shoulder back down.

'Hey, hey!' he admonished her.

He was sat on the bed, legs stretched out. Her head rested, now rather uneasily, on his lap. He stroked her hair and ravelled a strand round his finger.

'Go back to sleep,' he said softly. She closed her eyes but battled against sleep. No way was she going to let herself sleep in his lap, he was a little unhinged after all. But she was still tired and the need to sleep won out. Her sleep had been restless; at some point she had stretched her arm out and threw it across Ambrose's thigh. In those brief seconds when she would awake and realise what she had done she would tell herself that she had only reached out for something soft, warm, comforting ... Yes, that's all she was doing. When she finally woke to full consciousness Ambrose let her sit up. She studied him; she couldn't quite believe she had slept in his lap like a contented cat, but she had. She had felt snug and safe, yet in her waking moments he set her on edge and for good reason.

'Feeling better sleepy head?' he said playfully. He had been sweet like this earlier today and look what that had led to ... she wasn't going to fall for it again so she just nodded. He kept what Eleanor thought was meant to be a warm smile on his face.

'Are you hungry?' he asked. 'Last time you ate was hours ago,' he waited for an answer and then his face lit up. 'Hey! Do you want to get room service?!'

He seemed super excited by this prospect _._ Maybe he was in a genuine good mood. He didn't wait for a response and jumped up off the bed to look for the menu.

'Ah there it is,' he said, picking it up from the hotel room's desk. He plumped merrily down on the bed again making it and Eleanor bounce a bit. He put a finger to his chin in contemplation while perusing the menu.

'I'll have ... I'm having a club sandwich. You can have the same.'

Eleanor didn't dare to object though she had thought she would be allowed a look at the menu, it was lucky he had chosen something she liked. Ambrose used the hotel room phone to place the order then sat on the small leather sofa opposite the small TV. He made eye contact with Eleanor and beckoned her with his finger. His eyes were still smiling. She rose and walked cautiously to him, she was sure he was going to make her do something she didn't want to do.

'Don't look so scared all the time! I just want you to sit with me,' Ambrose said with a laugh at the expression on her face. Eleanor quickened her pace a little, but only felt slightly reassured.

'That's better,' Ambrose smiled.

When she sat beside him he scooted closer to her.

'You have nice hair,' he commented. He lifted a strand to his nose and inhaled. 'Smells good too,' he then pressed the strand to his lips.

Eleanor flushed. He was being strange, but really sexy too, how did he do that? He tucked the strand back behind her ear.

'Ask me a question,' he said, moving away from her and leaning against the arm of the sofa.

'Like what?' she asked, puzzled.

'Anything,' he said shrugging.

'Err ... how was the gym?' she didn't know what it was he wanted her to ask so she asked a safe, boring question.

He laughed at her again. 'Is that the best you can come up with?' he asked incredulously. Eleanor cast her eyes around, looking at anything but his mocking smirk.

'Yeah it was good, I don't love it though, it's just part of my job. Keep the questions coming,' he said.

Eleanor already knew what she would ask. 'Do you go alone?'

'I go with Seth and Roman.'

'Do you do everything with them?' Revenge. Eleanor felt quite proud that she had managed to get him back after everything he had done today, actually after everything he had done since day one. Ambrose narrowed his eyes meanly and leaned close again.

'Everything,' he breathed in her face. 'I said I'd get a drink with them tonight actually. But we can invite them over here instead if you want. Right now. Have some fun with them.'

She understood his meaning. 'No thanks,' she said curtly.

'Are you sure? ...' he drawled.

'Yes,' revenge didn't taste so sweet now.

'Yes who?' he pushed, raising his voice an octave.

'Yes Sir?' She knew he wouldn't like it being posed as a question. It wasn't smart but she still had pride.

'You know it's _Yes Sir_.' He grabbed her face round the cheeks and squeezed. She gave a little squeak of fright and her heart raced, his reflexes were scarily fast.

'Stop fighting me,' he growled.

'You made fun of me,' Eleanor whined back.

'I was just messing with you. I know you're a smart girl, why don't you show it?' He put his hand on her thigh, it trailed up, moving ever closer to her crotch. She tensed up.

'Ask me a more intelligent question next time,' he said, his thumb was rubbing the line between thigh and crotch now. She enjoyed how that felt way more than she wanted to. She watched his hand rub her. He had really sexy hands. There were one of his best features. He knew how much she liked it.

'Oh Ellie,' he sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes. He removed his hand, 'Get me the remote, lets see what's on the box.'

She found herself getting up to fetch the remote from the TV stand. Why did she let him treat her like his skivvy? She put it in his outstretched hand. She sat back down, as far away from him as possible.

'Come ere,' he tightened his hand round the top of her arm and pulled her to him. She let him as she had no choice. He pressed her against his side and found some sitcom to watch. She actually felt quite cozy. He was warm and his chest and arms were hard yet padded. She felt an urge to lean her head on him but she resisted until it got too uncomfortable to hold her head so still. She leant her head against his chest only lightly. Her arm rested a bit on his thigh but she was careful to make sure she didn't touch him with her hands.

She never paid any attention to what was on the TV. The steady rise and fall of his chest had captivated her. Sometimes he stroked the bare skin of her arm and absentmindedly pushed his fingers inside her short sleeve on to her shoulder. It made her heart race. A loud knock on the door made them jump apart.

Ambrose shot up. 'That was quick,' he mumbled, they both felt like they had been walked in on.

He tipped the young man who had brought the food and placed it on the coffee table. He pushed it in Eleanor's direction.

'Thankyou,' she said shyly.

'You're welcome,' he said shortly and took a huge bite from his sandwich, gluing his eyes on to the TV screen again, purposefully not looking at Eleanor.

Eleanor broke her sandwich apart and began separating the poisonous salad from the nice parts, she started with the evil tomato. Ambrose had been snatching sideway glances at her and stopped when he was about to take another bite. By that time he'd already ate half and she was messing around, at least that's how it appeared to him. 'What are you doing?' he asked.

'I don't like salad' Eleanor replied.

'What?' he snapped, 'It's mixed with bacon, chicken and mayo. You can't even taste it.'

She guessed he wanted her to eat the salad; well she was prepared to compromise. 'I'll have the lettuce. Can you have the tomato?'

'No. You're going to eat every single bit,' he said menacingly.

She put the sandwich back together. She could tell from his tone of voice that this wasn't up for negotiation. She took a big bite, making sure to get a bit of the tomato in. It's better to leap in at the deep end sometimes. She didn't like the texture of the tomato but it didn't entirely ruin the sandwich. Ambrose watched her chew and swallow.

'Not so bad is it?' She could hardly answer, 'it is', so she shook her head.

'Good girl,' he said satisfied. 'Eat it all up.'

He devoured his own quickly. Eleanor kept taking big bites under Ambrose's watchful gaze. When she was finished he asked, 'do you not eat any salad?'

'No,' she answered truthfully.

'That's another bad habit I will break. From now on you will eat salad with every meal.'

She held back her protests and looked down at her tightened fists in her hands. He tilted her jaw back with a firm hand to make her look up at him. He looked into her eyes sternly, 'what do you say?'

'Yes Sir'

He nodded, 'Soon that will become second nature ... take off your clothes.'

That was a surprising change of events. She said, 'Yes Sir,' immediately, before she could forget that was the correct response

He smiled, 'you're a good girl.'

She stood up. She knew that would be what he wanted and it was wise to try to please him. Her hands trembled as she pulled her top over her head. She felt so nervous undressing in front of him, she put a hand over the tops of her breasts that teetered over her stood up and pulled her hands down to her sides.

'Don't try to hide yourself from me,' he ordered.

She pulled off her jeans, now she stood in front of him in nothing but her undies and socks.

'Take off everything,' he said quietly.

Eleanor did as she was told. When she was totally naked she stood with her arms by her sides and her head turned away from him. This was embarrassing. He looked her up and down in one swift look. He turned her face to him gently. He put a hand on the back of her head and pushed her to him with his other hand on her tender bottom. He pressed his lips lightly against hers. Oh god the moment had come, she had forgotten he had said he would do this. She had been eager then but now she didn't know if she was ready. She had only ever slept with Adam. She trembled under his lips and winced at the pain in her bottom. He immediately took his hands away and cupped her face. He bent down and pressed his forehead against hers.

'Don't be scared. I'll be gentle. Ok?'

She nodded. If he said he would be gentle then she believed him, as irrational as that may sound.

'Get on the bed,' he whispered in her ear.

He let her walk alone. She lay down on top of the bed in the centre and looked at him expectantly. Ambrose took his time in joining her, he admired the view of Eleanor stretched out naked over the bed before taking a step. He pulled off his t-shirt as he made his way to her, allowing Eleanor a glimpse of his smooth underarms as he did so. His chest was as well toned as Eleanor imagined it would be. His pecs were covered in a light dusting of golden hair which looked beautiful against his sun kissed skin. There was no other way to describe it. His nipples poking through his chest hair looked small, round and hard and Eleanor wanted them in her mouth.

She felt the dramatic rise and fall of her own chest as she watched him. When he reached the bed he knelt over her with one knee on either side of her. She inhaled the now familiar clean, outdoorsy and slightly nicotine smell of him. He then ravished her neck. Eleanor wanted to see him do this; she wouldn't close her eyes. The feel of his chest brushing against her as he leant over her had been scorching but now all she could feel was his mouth on her neck. His kisses were hard and his teeth nipped her. She balled her hands into the sheets, clinging onto her sanity. Then he kissed up her jaw to her mouth. He pushed his tongue between her lips, delving into her mouth enthusiastically. He owned the kiss. All the while his stubble scrapped Eleanor's lips and they felt sore when he finally broke off to trace the gentle line of her jaw with his fingertips. He followed the invisible line he had made with his tongue all the way to her ear lobe and sucked it. She felt his hot breath in her ear as he did so. He raked his fingers over her collarbone as he sucked and let his hand wander to a breast.

He stopped sucking her ear to kneel up straight. He looked down into Eleanors misty eyes briefly before running his palms over her breasts, squeezing and pushing them together. He pressed his mouth against them eagerly and sucked hard on her tense pink nipples. A free hand splayed on her belly and ran down all the way to the hair between her legs; he teased the sensitive skin there. His mouth released her nipple and turned its attention to her belly. He held on to her hips firmly and delved his wet tongue into her belly button. Eleanor breathed in sharply at this new sensation. It felt unusual but still good; it was as if he wanted to devour every part of her.

He kept one hand on her hip and another went back to her pelvis. This time he very lightly touched her swollen clit. She had wanted his touch so much that it felt like ecstasy. He chuckled softly at the moans that escaped her mouth. Then he moved low down her body and hovered over her most private parts. His breath was hot against her. She breathed heavy, hoping he would do what she thought he would. He entwined his fingers in hers and clamped her hands down on either side of her. Then he dragged his tongue over her slit. She writhed under his mouth and bucked her hips as his tongue probed her. She couldn't watch him anymore and closed her eyes letting herself be submerged in the extreme pleasure he was giving her.

He stopped when she was close to orgasm. He let go of her hands and raised his head. Her wetness made his lips glisten and he sucked his bottom lip in, not able to get enough of her taste. He moved away from her and stood at the side of the bed, stripping himself of his remaining clothes quickly. His cock sprung out hard when he tore his boxers down. She stared at the length and width of it and remembered how completely it had filled her mouth that night. The hair round his cock was slightly copper, redder than the hair on top of his head. He bent to his jeans that lay crumpled on the floor and pulled a condom from the pocket. He held it up so she could see it.

'Do I need one of these?' he asked.

'No,' she said hoarsely.

'I was hoping you'd say that,' he grinned.

He came back to her and again placed his knees either side of her. He lifted her hand and pressed her palm on his chest. 'Touch me,' he breathed. His chest felt rock hard. He moved her hand slowly down his abdomen until it reached his even harder cock. He tightened Eleanor's hand round him and moved her fist up and down. She took over and squeezed tightly, moving her hand fast. He slipped his guiding hand away and threw his head back. He let out loud moans of pure pleasure. His cock felt wonderful in her hand. An attractive red flush rose up his chest, creeping up his neck and reaching his cheeks. He opened his eyes and pushed her hand away, his eyes were bright, full of want. He suddenly grabbed her wrists and held them both tightly in one of his hands above her head. He rubbed his cock against her pussy.

'Are you ready?' he asked huskily. Eleanor nodded. He pushed her thighs apart with his right hand. 'Wider ... that's it,' he said when she spread them further at his urging. He entered her carefully.

'Oh God,' she whimpered. It had been so long since she'd felt Adam inside her and Ambrose was bigger. He pushed as far as he could and went slowly. It burned but she wanted the hurt. It was like losing her virginity again. He let go of her aching wrists and held her body against him as he increased his pace.

'You are so tight,' he growled. He gave her a particularly hard thrust and Eleanor cried out, this encouraged him and he continued to fuck her without regard for her pleasure now. His thighs slapped against her with every thrust. Her body felt weak underneath him and she couldn't get a good grasp on his back.

She felt that he was going to come and when he did he collapsed on top of her. His body was heavy and slick with sweat. He buried his face in her neck and lay on her panting. Eleanor gently brushed her fingers through his sweat drenched hair. He jerked his head away at the feel of her hand and looked at her oddly. She must have misjudged the moment. He withdrew from her and went to the bathroom leaving his mess running down Eleanor's thigh. He leaned out of the bathroom to throw a towel in her direction then went back in to shower. By the time he emerged naked and steaming Eleanor had given up hope that he would show her any affection after their intimacy. She felt hurt and used. She had allowed herself to fall for him again and forget her place. Ambrose looked at her and sighed at the dejected face looking back at him. He came to the bed and pulled Eleanor down to lie beside him. He dragged her into a tight embrace, curling his legs behind her and pressing himself against her bottom. She tentatively rested her hands on his encircling arms.

He whispered into her ear, 'You are beautiful, you know that?'

Eleanor smiled to herself. She felt radiant even though she knew it was silly that one word should mean so much when he hadn't done anything to assure her that she was anything more than his plaything. He knew the right things to say and perhaps that was all there was to it. She couldn't let that distract her from asking what she needed to ask.

'Why now?'

There was no immediate reply, she thought that maybe Ambrose would not answer, then he pulled her round so that they were facing one another.

'I wanted to wait until you needed it,' he answered.

Did he mean until it felt right? He smiled at Eleanor's bemusement.

'You needed a good hard fucking.'

She didn't know whether to be angry about that or incredibly turned on. 'Well I like it that way,' Eleanor grumbled back.

'Good, it will get much rougher. Now I suggest you shut up.'

* * *

They spent the next couple of hours not talking. Eleanor had showered and they had both got dressed again soon after their spat. Ambrose settled himself in front of the TV and Eleanor had taken refuge from him in a book which she read sitting on the bed. He had pulled his phone out of his pocket now and then to text, seeing it made Eleanor wonder when she would see hers again and if Kay had got in touch. But she had been told to shut up so she couldn't ask. He checked his phone a final time that evening and turned the TV off. He walked over to Eleanor and took her book from her hands, he snapped it shut without allowing her to mark the page she had reached.

'Come on, we are going out,' he said.

She knew he was going out but why her? 'Where to?' she asked mildly.

'Just to a bar with Seth and Roman, we will have a few drinks and get something to eat later'

'Seth and Roman are going?' she didn't like the sound of this.

'Yes! I told you we would be seeing them,' he exclaimed in exasperation. He hadn't said _we_ would be seeing them.

She had to get out of this. 'Er .. I'll stay here. I'm tired.'

A slow smile crept on his face as he watched her squirm.

'I'm not letting you hide here.'

'I don't want to ruin your fun ...' Eleanor tried again, it was worth a shot.

His smile widened further.

'Oh but you're the entertainment tonight.'

That was exactly why she didn't want to go. She couldn't bear to endure their staring and sly comments.

Ambrose dropped the smile and shook his head at her saying, 'you don't have a choice sweetheart.'

* * *

It didn't turn out as bad as she thought it would. Seth and Roman didn't stare at her or talk about her. In fact they acted like she wasn't there, which suited her fine. When they had all gathered in Seth's room they didn't even bother to greet her. She was like an accessory Ambrose always wore, not worth paying any attention to.

They walked into the city; Eleanor still didn't know what city, in search of a bar, all the while Ambrose kept a tight grip on Eleanor's hand. They found a busy bar, it was loud and they chose a booth in a dark corner to sit at. They made Eleanor sit down first and the three men enclosed her within the booth.

Ambrose wasn't unkind to her. He talked into her ear to check that she was OK and would sometimes give her thigh a reassuring squeeze. They all took it in turns to buy rounds of drinks and when it came to Ambrose's turn things were still fine, Eleanor was not made to feel more uncomfortable when she was left alone with Seth and Roman. They carried on the way they had the entire night; ignoring her. When they were on their fourth round she could tell they were getting drunk. They were getting rowdier and not being so careful to avoid attracting attention. When Roman got up to buy the fourth round she said into Ambrose's ear that she did not want beer anymore, she would drink coke instead. She wanted to remain sober, especially if those guys were getting drunk, because you never knew, she might just be able to slip away.

She waited until Ambrose rose again to get the next round in and slid from the booth. She felt conflicted about leaving him but it was too good an opportunity to pass up. She hadn't given up hope of getting back to a normal life quite yet. Seth and Roman didn't appear to have noticed that she had left the booth but she had to pass them to get to the exit so she made haste. She had just got past them when she felt a hand close round her wrist hard. She automatically turned to wrench herself free and looked straight into Seth's dark eyes.

He cocked an eyebrow, 'where do you think you're going?'

Eleanor had to think fast. 'The toilet.'

'I'll take you,' Seth said and he started to rise.

'I know where it is,' Eleanor lied.

He looked like he didn't believe a word.

'Dean said to watch you. You don't want him to come over and see you causing a scene do you?' Seth said darkly.

'No,' she quickly replied. That was the last thing she wanted.

'Then sit down.'

She didn't sit down straight away, she had been so close and to be stopped by Seth who had been treating her indifferently at best tonight was extremely frustrating.

'Screw you,' she hissed at him and sat down as calmly as she could.

Roman burst out laughing.

'You got some guts!' he exclaimed.

Seth didn't find it so amusing.

'She's got a bad attitude more like. I think Dean will want to hear about this. In fact, here he comes now. Dean!' He bawled.

If Seth stopping her had made her feel queasy she felt absolutely sick now. She looked at him, 'please' she pleaded with her eyes, 'please don't' ... Ambrose reached the table smiling; that made it worse.

'You know what Ellie just said?' Seth said lightly.

'What she say?' Ambrose replied, only mildly interested.

'She said she's hungry,' Seth said casually.

'Oh yeah shit, we better order now!' Ambrose said back.

Relief washed over Eleanor, the tension eased in her shoulders and she could breathe more easily now but she was seething at Seth. Eleanor didn't pay attention to anything else they spoke about that night nor did she register what Dean had ordered for them to eat. It was what he was having of course, some sort of pasta, she didn't know what but it tasted nice. Nobody had anything fancy and they all had salad of course. She was aware of Dean urging her with his eyes to eat the salad and she did though she found it unpleasant.

The rest of the night Seth looked covertly in her direction when he could and his eyes glittered with amusement. Things had been going fine until she had tried to make a run for it, she really hoped she had not earned Seth's attention for too long.

* * *

It was midnight when they left, back at the hotel they all parted ways in the corridor outside their rooms. Roman had gone back to his first and Dean had been about to open his door, but when he plunged his hands into both pockets and looked in his wallet to no avail it became clear that he had lost the card key for the room. Dean swore and leaned against the hotel door, his hand on his forehead.

'Don't worry,' said Seth, quick to reassure. 'Just go the reception, they'll give you a new one. You prob left it in your room.'

'yeah, yeah ...' said Dean and he started to walk off, then he turned back to grab Eleanor. She could tell the drink had got the better of him. 'You'll be quicker alone,' Seth suggested. 'I'll take care of her.'

Dean took him up on the offer, 'thanks,' he muttered and jogged off.

Seth waited until Dean got in the lift at the end of the corridor, then produced two card keys from the pocket of his jacket. 'This one's yours,' he said grinning and slipped it under the gap of the door to Dean's room.

'You stole his card!' Eleanor said in a hushed voice, outraged, but knowing she must not draw attention.

'Borrowed. I got it when he told me to get his money for his round. I've returned it haven't I? It was just to buy a little time alone with you. No harm in that is there?'

There could be a lot of harm in it and Eleanor had thought he was a better friend to Dean than that. In a silly way she felt protective of him right now.

'Fuck off,' she growled feeling furious.

He smirked in response and then crushed her against the wall. He smacked his mouth hard against hers. Eleanor tried to shout but he muffled her voice with his mouth. He was too heavy to push away so her fists pounded on his chest uselessly. He stopped the worst kiss she had ever experienced and put his hand over her mouth.

'It's our little secret right?' he whispered.

What was? The fact that Seth was a poor friend or that he had just molested her? Eleanor breathed heavily under his hand.

'You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours. You get me?' he pushed.

She refused to nod to show her understanding. She was physically powerless against him but she could shake his confidence that she wouldn't tell.

'When I take my hand away don't scream. I can convince Dean to get real nasty. I don't know what it is about you he likes. Maybe it's that fight in you. I don't know. But it got real nasty with the others.'

What did he mean? Nasty how? Eleanor wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

'So if you know what's good for you you'll scratch my back,' Seth finished.

He pulled his hand away from her mouth slowly in case he needed to clamp it back down again. They stood staring at each other and heavily breathing for a few seconds until Seth's head snapped round at the sound of Dean approaching.

'Thanks man,' said Dean, not trying to keep his voice down.

'Anytime,' Seth said, patting Eleanor on the small of her back and Dean on the shoulder. It was difficult not to show how much she detested his touch. Seth wished them goodnight and disappeared into his room. Dean opened his door with the key card the receptionist had given him and stumbled down when he saw the original key card that Seth had taken.

'Oh would you look at that?' he laughed and slapped his forehead, 'What a dumbass!'

Eleanor excused herself to the bathroom and slumped onto the toilet seat. So she had learnt two new things today. One, Dean was an idiot when he got drunk. Two, if Seth was telling the truth, and there was every chance that slimeball wasn't, she was in a worse situation than she had ever imagined.

 **Chapter 7**

In hotel rooms the best place to find solitude is always the bathroom. This occasion was no exception to the rule. Eleanor had stayed in the bathroom uninterrupted for a good 20 minutes, though it would have been safe to leave the bathroom at anytime. Dean had fallen asleep as soon as his head had hit the pillow. When she left the bathroom she found him sprawled on top of the bed in his boxers, his clothes scattered on the floor round the bed. There wasn't any space to slip in next to him so Eleanor had to make do with the small sofa. She didn't mind this too much. She had been apprehensive about having to share a bed with him. She both did and did not want to, so she was glad that for at least one night she had been relieved of the choice. Though the sofa was uncomfortable, her feet hung over the end, she fell to sleep quickly. But she wasn't asleep on the sofa for long. In the night Dean had carried her in his arms to the bed and wrapped himself round her body behind her.

Friday - 13/09/2013

In the morning Eleanor woke up to Dean's cock pressing against her bottom. She immediately felt stirrings within her. Dean pressed and rubbed against her but he didn't take it any further. She felt him sit up behind her, his thigh pillowed her head and he stroked her hair which soothed her back to sleep. When she properly woke up it was again to the feel of Dean but he was lightly shaking her awake this time.

'Come on Ellie. Get up,' he urged.

He shook her harder when she didn't respond but she tried to ignore him, rolling on her front out of his grasp and throwing a pillow over her head. He roughly pulled back the sheets and slapped her rear.

'Ow!' Eleanor gasped and covered her bottom with her hand.

Dean raised his voice, 'quit fooling around! We need to be on the road in 30 minutes and you still need to shower and have breakfast.'

She got her act together quickly after that. He was in a bad mood today, probably caused by the amount of beer he drank last night. Her breakfast that morning was simply cereal which Dean had brought for her from the hotel breakfast spread, it was all she had time to eat. But she still felt she had to rush it down, Dean was looming over her and kept checking the time on his phone. He whipped her bowl from under her nose as soon as she finished eating and chucked her a couple of bags to carry, then they were out of there. Seth and Roman were already waiting in the lobby, Eleanor avoided Seth's eyes. They walked to the car together, the same one which Dean had used to drive her to the hotel the day before and all got in. She was thankful that Roman was driving and that Seth was in the front seat next to him, which left Dean to sit in the backseat beside her. His mood seemed to improve during the car journey, helped by the aspirin Dean swallowed. Eleanor paid attention to the conversation the men were having. She picked up certain details about what the weekend would be like on the road and kept an eye on the road signs. Right now they were making their way towards Lexington. She hadn't realised how far she was from home until she had heard that. She was from Milwaukee and the Raw show she had attended had been in Chicago. She had travelled about 3 hours to get there. Her geography wasn't great but she knew that home was at least two states away now. The chances of her getting home looked hopeless. She cursed herself for not waiting for Raw to come to her, but the idea of going to Chicago had seemed so cool at the time. It was too late to think about that now though.

When they arrived at the hotel the men checked in and all walked to their separate rooms which were next to each other. They agreed to meet in the lobby again in one hour and Eleanor followed Dean into his room. He dumped the bags on the floor and Eleanor followed suit. He then jumped on the sofa and stretched his hands behind his head. Eleanor stood awkwardly by the door, she didn't feel completely comfortable. It felt like it was his room whereas the apartment had felt like it was hers.

'Come here then,' he said in a voice which suggested he thought she was being stupid.

She walked to him and Dean straightened on the sofa. He stopped her by grabbing her wrist when she was about to sit beside him.

'Sit on the floor in front of me,' he said with authority.

Eleanor sat cross legged in front of him on the floor as he told her to and looked up at him waiting for the next order. She always felt apprehensive when he was telling her to do things. He cupped her cheek with her hand.

'How did you find last night?' he asked her.

'It was OK ... ' she replied, thinking of Seth. But she couldn't tell him about that.

'Good,' he smiled stroking his thumb over her cheek.

He didn't really seem to care about the answer; this was definitely leading to something else.

'What are you going to do while I'm gone today?' he continued.

Was that a trick question? She would be locked in this hotel room all day.

'Nothing?' Eleanor suggested, asking if that was the right answer.

Dean laughed; she didn't like it when he laughed at her.

'You were such a good girl last night,' Eleanor felt that sense of guilt again. _Please don't call me that, I don't deserve it._ 'I thought that maybe I'd leave the key with you and you could go out, go shopping, do whatever it is girls like to do.'

'What?' she blurted. He'd done everything he could to make sure she couldn't escape and now he was going to let her out into the big wide world ... this didn't make sense.

'Well, you won't try to run away ... _Will you_?' he lowered his voice and his thumb stopped rubbing her cheek. His hand clamped round her jaw, no longer caressing her face.

Eleanor shook her head as best as she could with Dean holding her jaw.

'I knew you wouldn't', he smiled. 'Do you know how far away from home you are?'

'Yes ...' she sighed. She had despaired over it during the journey here.

'It would take hours to get home wouldn't it? And you have no money. Don't worry I'll give you money, just not enough to go that far,' he pulled an overly sympathetic face whilst giving this speech. He was tormenting her. Why did he have to do that? She wasn't going to answer him if he was going to be a bully.

A dark look crossed his face and his hand moved to her hair to yank on it, ' _Eleanor_ ... say yes Sir.'

She closed her eyes against the pain but opened them to look him in the eye and answer, 'yes Sir.'

'Good,' he nodded, his jaw clenched. 'And I have an incentive for you to not run off, as if I'm not a big enough incentive.' He gave a smug smile.

Eleanor rolled her eyes at him. He raised his eyebrows and his jaw tightened. He curled his fist in her hair tightly again.

'Attitude Eleanor ...' he warned her.

She whimpered in fear and pain. It would be best to humour him right now; she wanted to hear his offer and didn't wish to provoke him. Rolling her eyes had been thoughtless. She put on her best sheeped expression, though she didn't have to try hard, she was feeling quite sheeped by him, 'I'm sorry Sir,' she mumbled.

He pursed his lips. 'Don't lie to me.'

 _Wrong move_ , she should have known he would see through insincerity. He let go of her hair making sure to pull a few hairs out as he did and clasped his hands together. His tone of voice returned to relatively normal.

'I was going to say I can get you a job working for the WWE. It would be a far better job than you could get on your own.'

Eleanor always clung to his every word but her ears pricked up even more at this. He carried on, ' _But_ only if you can prove to me that you can really be trusted. Do you think you can do that?'

She had never thought that going to a RAW show would lead to her becoming this man's property, that was crazy enough, but to a job working for the biggest wresting promotion ever? He was right, she couldn't have achieved that on her own.

'Yes Sir,' she answered him with certainty.

'Alright. So you can go out, do whatever you want today. Apart from contacting home or trying to get home'

'Yes Sir'

'Trust is something that has to be earned.'

'I know Sir,' she agreed.

' _Yes Sir_ would have been better but that will do. Now, didn't you learn your lesson yesterday?'

He had slammed her against the wall, choked her and spat in her mouth. In short he had degraded her. It wasn't a lesson she was likely to forget.

'I did,' she answered.

'I don't think you did,' he said looking very cold.

'Oh,' it was the only response she could think of. Anything else would sound like excuses. But was scaring her yet turning her on at the same time really a good way to teach a lesson? He couldn't blame her for still having an attitude if that's how he taught her lessons ...

' _Oh_?' he repeated in annoyance. He stood up and yanked Eleanor up by her arm too. He undid the button and zip on her jeans and pulled them down to her knees quickly. He was too fast and strong to fight against so her hands hung uselessly by her sides. He then placed his left foot on the sofa so that he was standing on his right leg and his left knee was raised.

'Bend over,' he commanded, pointing to his knee.

'NO!' Eleanor cried out. She fell to her knees and knotted her hands together in plea looking up at his height; he looked very tall when he was standing like that and she was so low on the floor. He had degraded her yesterday and she knew it should have been effective enough but it hadn't been. However, a threat of a spanking on her bruised bottom was more than effective enough. He didn't need to go through with it to make her behave.

'Please don't! I don't think I could take another one!' she begged.

But this only made him angry. He pulled her up by her arm so hard she was worried he had pulled a muscle in her arm. He didn't let go when he got her into a standing position and shook her very easily as if she was nothing more than a doll.

'Stop that,' he growled, 'you brought this on yourself.'

He lifted her over his knee; it was an incredibly uncomfortable position. Her feet were in the air and she was balanced over his knee, held in place by his hand clamped round her waist. It was very hard to struggle in this position; if she struggled she was likely to get winded by his knee. His hand cracked down hard on her thigh without warning and she shrieked in pain.

'That hurts doesn't it?' he taunted.

'Yes!' Eleanor screamed out.

'Good,' he barked.

He continued to smack the full length of her thighs and she whimpered in response. She hadn't had the chance to psyche herself up for this as she had with the first spanking he had given her and that made it harder to not show him how much it hurt. Being slapped on the thighs hurt more than it did on the bottom, but it wasn't as painful as the long spanking on her bottom had been, at least not yet.

'Did Adam ever hit you?' he demanded to know. He was jealous of Adam it seemed but she wasn't sure why, he was no threat to him.

'No!' she cried indignantly, Adam was as different from Dean as it was possible to be. He would never have hit her, not even in a sexy way.

'He should have done shouldn't he?' he spat back.

She wanted to scream 'no'; that was the last thing you should do to your girlfriend, but if she agreed with him this might end quicker, 'yes Sir,' she gasped instead.

' _Yes Sir_ ,' he repeated mockingly. He continued the spanking on her thighs with a renewed fervour, never slapping her bottom which Eleanor was grateful for, but not very. It was still painful. However, it didn't last long. When he pulled her from his knee Eleanor jumped up and down on the spot in front of him clutching her thighs, it looked ridiculous but it relieved the stinging a little. Dean stood watching her in amusement.

'I'm not done with you yet,' he said ominously.

He snapped his fingers and pointed to the floor in front of him, 'on your knees.'

She stumbled to him, her movement restricted by her jeans which had slipped to her ankles from kicking her legs whilst over his knee. She really had learnt her lesson this time, he didn't need to continue the punishment but she knew begging wouldn't get her anywhere so she submitted. When she knelt before him her thighs felt raw but Dean ignored the pain that could be clearly seen on her face. He unbuckled his belt and pulled down his jeans and boxers just far enough to release his hard cock. Eleanor's eyes widened at the sight of it and she stared, seeing his dick turned her on despite her trepidation.

'Smell it,' he growled.

He grabbed her hair and pushed his cock against her face, rubbing it under her nose.

'You love my cock don't you?'

Eleanor couldn't breathe, let alone get breath enough to answer him. He pulled her by her hair off his cock to allow her to speak.

'Yes,' she gasped.

It wasn't even a lie, she had never enjoyed the feel of a cock more than his.

'Put your nose on it, smell me again. Properly this time. I want to hear you sniff,' he ordered.

She breathed him in.

'How good does that smell?'

'Amazing,' Eleanor answered honestly. He smelt clean like always and that mixed with the smell of his pre cum was driving her crazy right now. Meanwhile the pain in her thighs had dulled to a low throb, but the throbbing in her pussy was strong.

'Open your mouth,' Dean snapped.

Eleanor opened it wide expecting him to guide his cock in her mouth but he pushed his fingers in instead, all of them, and his thumb rested under her chin. She coughed and choked on his fingers.

'You want my cock so badly? Huh?' she couldn't answer so he nodded her head for her, his fingers still filling her mouth and his other hand holding her hair, he bobbed her head up and down in a nod.

'Yes?' he persisted. She tried to nod too. He finally withdrew his fingers and she gasped desperately for air. Dean slapped her face with a flick of his wrist, for no reason other than that he enjoyed it. He took his cock in his hand, 'Watch me,' he said.

Eleanor held onto Dean's thighs and stared at him jerking his cock, she moved her hand down between her legs, rubbing it over her panties; she needed some release. He stopped jerking off to slap her hand away and then slapped her round the head which made a thuddy sound.

'I didn't say you could touch yourself!' he shouted at her.

Her head ached, 'sorry', she breathed wanting to avoid another slap. He didn't respond to her apology and went back to pulling on his cock. It didn't take him long to reach orgasm after that.

'Open your mouth,' he moaned.

She obeyed and he came over her face, a little landed in her mouth but the rest hit her cheek. She licked what she could off her lips. It felt warm and sticky on her face. Dean tucked his cock away. She looked up at him, his come running in gloopy drips down her cheek.

'That's the closest you will get to my cock today,' he said. Then he curled his lip up at her in disgust.

'Go and clean yourself up.'

Eleanor scrambled to her feet and pulled her jeans up. She washed her face in the sink but no matter how much she scrubbed she couldn't seem to remove the smell of him, he was in her pores. She returned from the bathroom to find him putting his jacket on and slinging a bag over his shoulder. He opened his wallet and pulled out the card key for the room and a fist full of notes. He took her hand palm up in his and stuffed the money and card in her hand, enclosing his hand over hers and making it into a fist round the money and card.

'Get whatever you want. Make sure to buy some smart clothes though, but no short skirts. Those thighs will bruise.'

'Thankyou,' Eleanor said in surprise, he had given her a generous amount, it was far more than she would need.

He chucked her under the chin and said, 'Don't let me down.'

'I won't,' Eleanor promised, and then thought to add, 'have a good day.'

He gave her a dirty smile. 'I am already having a good day.' Eleanor blushed and Dean left the room. She'd forgiven him for the spanking and the humiliation that fast, she couldn't stay angry at him though she knew she should.

* * *

Eleanor returned to the hotel laden with bags full of clothes and anything else she might need to make her time on the road comfortable. She bought nothing extravagant; her taste in clothes was quite simple with a focus on comfort over fashion. She also bought some books and DVD's; she had considered buying a pad of paper for writing. She liked creative writing but she couldn't do that without risking Dean finding it and analysing everything she had wrote.

The temptation to run actually hadn't been very strong. She hadn't thought through her attempted escape at the bar last night, now she looked back on it drink had had a lot more to do with that decision than she had realised at the time. She regretted it now. Dean had said she needed to earn his trust but if he was letting her out today he must already trust her and it seemed like he wanted her to be happy, or at least comfortable. But that would all be destroyed if Seth told. She didn't want him to come looking for his back to be scratched either. But by the sounds of it they would be wrestling every night and on the road every day for the next few days so there would be little opportunity for that. Unless they would be going out at night and Seth managed to corner her again, she hoped that wouldn't happen. She hadn't thought she would ever have to worry about Seth; Dean had promised there would be no sharing, but this was beyond his control. Seth had found a way to get to her.

Eleanor knew Dean wouldn't be back until very late so she went to the hotel's restaurant alone for dinner. She didn't know how long she could spend her days like this for before she really lost it. She hoped Dean got her that job fast and that he gave her phone back soon. She hadn't grown used to not having it or Kay around.

Dean was late as expected. She found she was very glad to see him when she spent the majority of the day apart from him. They sat together on the sofa and actually had a normal conversation; he didn't give snarky answers or deliberately try to intimidate her. He looked too tired for that. She eagerly showed him everything she had bought when he asked to see and he sounded pleased with her choices. She tried to offer him the leftover money back, but he rejected it.

'No, no. You keep it. But you can buy your own clothes when I get you that job,' he smiled.

'What job is it?' Eleanor asked.

'Just wait until Monday, I will talk to Hunter about it. I don't want to get your hopes up but I'm sure we will find you something.' He reached out to stroke her face and she leaned into his hand smiling. She really liked this side of Dean. She wanted him to be like this more often. He was in a good mood now and she didn't want to ruin it but this had to be the best time to ask about her phone and Kay.

'Have you thought about when I can see Kay?' she asked shyly.

He dropped his hand and frowned. 'Ellie,' he moaned, 'can't you wait until we get this job sorted?'

No, she didn't want to wait that long, she could be waiting weeks.

She kept on pushing. 'Well has she tried to contact me? I don't know because you have my phone ...'

He cut her off, 'Yes but I always reply for you.'

'You pretend to be me?!' she responded flabbergasted. Just when he started acting like a nice regular guy he would reveal something which made her remember why she should be wary of him and why it hadn't been the wisest decision to stay in the first place.

'I only text!' he exclaimed, 'I don't ring her and put on a girls voice. Buts she's OK anyway.'

Eleanor didn't respond, she wanted him to know that she didn't find that OK.

'I officially quit work for you too,' he added. 'But I guess you don't care about that.'

'No. They were a crummy company to work for,' Eleanor replied grumpily.

'I thought so,' he said back.

'So when will I get my phone back?' she wasn't going to let it drop.

'I said you could see Kay after we got you a job so it will be the same with the phone, but you won't see it again if you keep asking these questions.' His tone was firm, he was losing patience fast. Eleanor was still learning how far she could push him.

She attempted to placate him, 'I liked watching you touch yourself today ...'

He cocked an eyebrow. 'Trying to get back into my good books?'

She thought about how he had looked touching himself and felt herself get wet, she smiled at him coyly but it didn't work.

'No cock for you today Ellie,' Dean said shaking his head.

'It's past midnight,' she muttered under her breath.

He heard her. 'Excuse me?!' he laughed in disbelief at her cheek. 'I'll let you have that one because it was funny but if you answer back again I won't let you off. Now get to bed.'

Saturday and Sunday - 14/09/2013 - 15/09/2013

The rest of the weekend passed slowly for Eleanor. They had to rise early each morning and go to a different hotel every day. She never liked the car journeys. They took turns driving and sitting in the back. Of course Eleanor was always in a back seat, unfortunately this meant a time would come when she would have to sit next to Seth, which was on Sunday. He feigned indifference to her but when he was sure no one was looking he smiled at her creepily. It made the journey even slower for her but other than that he made no attempts to inflict himself on her.

As for Dean she managed to stay in his good books. Not seeing much of him had probably helped, there were fewer chances for her to say the wrong thing or get sassy. And she didn't bring up the topics she knew he didn't like i.e. Kay and her phone. Plus, there was an easy way to keep Dean happy. Sex put him in a good mood and made him sleepy so afterwards there wasn't time to get into trouble with him. Contrary to what he had threatened the sex hadn't got rougher. Though he hadn't taken as much time to pleasure her as he had on Thursday, in fact foreplay was nearly nonexistent. He would tease his fingers over her already wet pussy, she got wet just by being in his presence and she'd quickly grab his hard cock, but it didn't matter, she was as eager for him as he was for her and she enjoyed the urgency of it. She had never wanted a man as much as she wanted Dean. But the sex never completely satisfied her. Dean was very good but he wasn't loving. She hadn't attempted to stroke his hair or caress him after he had rejected it the first time. He showed tenderness towards her often but it was more for himself, because he liked the feel of her and seeing her reaction. He didn't want her to return any of that. He wasn't going to let her in and she hadn't let him in yet. He probably did know everything about her but he didn't know her heart, no matter how much she wanted to give it to him. For him this was enough, that's what he had said the day he took her from the apartment. He took what he wanted, but for her it would never be enough. She didn't know how long she could live like this.

 **Chapter 8**

23/09/2013 - After Monday Night RAW

Eleanor stood nervously waiting outside the COO's office. She was wearing a white shirt with blue pin stripes which ended at the elbows, paired with soft grey suit trousers and a pair of shiny black patent heels. The clothes had been carefully chosen but the shoes weren't really her. She had bought them in a hurry earlier today after Dean had informed her of the meeting he had arranged for her. They would have looked nicer with a skirt, but wearing one was out of the question. Her thighs had bruised as Dean had said they would, but under dark tights and a sensible skirt it wouldn't have been noticeable. She suspected Dean just wanted to keep her under wraps. He hadn't even been able to bear people looking at her. A few backstage members of staff had glanced at Eleanor as they passed but they stopped looking when Dean stared daggers at them. Right now he had his arm draped protectively round Eleanor's shoulders but a moment ago he had been fiddling with the top buttons of her shirt. He had fidgeted beside Eleanor the whole time, it seemed out of character to her but she put it down to the fact that he wanted this interview to go well just as much as Eleanor did. Dean started fiddling with Eleanor again, this time smoothing down her collar. Roman looked at Dean in annoyance, 'why don't you leave the girl alone? She looks fine,' he sighed.

'Yeah they won't give a crap what she looks like,' Seth butted in. Eleanor didn't respond to the thinly veiled insult. She couldn't and anyway she didn't much care for his opinion. But Dean answered snappily, 'Of course they will!'

'Why? They aren't going to say no are they?' Seth challenged him.

'They might. Say for instance she had your stupid two tone hair ...'

'Do you have to go there?' Roman said over Dean.

Eleanor allowed herself a smile. They were arguing over her and her least favorite, and possibly the vainest, person she had ever met was having his hair insulted. Seth really was very vain, he was always primping himself in any mirror he passed. They stopped bickering abruptly when they heard the swinging of the office door followed by Brad Maddox stepping out.

'Gentlemen,' he nodded towards them looking anxious, his eyes rested on Eleanor for just a moment before Dean shot down his look.

Dean watched Maddox's retreating back until he reached the end of the corridor and turned the corner. Then Dean stepped forward to the door of the office and rapped on the door. He put his hand on Eleanor's shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze, it was very welcome. They all straightened up quickly before the COO himself, Triple H, opened the door. His did not look surprised to see the Shield but surprise showed on his face when he took in the odd appearance of Dean Ambrose standing with his hand clamped on the shoulder of a smartly dressed young woman. She looked like too much of a nice girl to be hanging around with the Shield and she wasn't exactly what he imagined to be Dean Ambrose's type, but he quickly checked himself. His wife and the Executive Vice President of Creative, and perhaps more importantly the CEO's daughter, Stephanie McMahon, did not balk at her, she could definitely see Dean Ambrose being the douchebag type boyfriend of a naive and stupid girl; a weak woman. She could almost find it in herself to feel sorry for the girl. Almost, not quite. She found it amusing more than anything. Her own sex could be such fools sometimes. She tried to make the spiteful smile on her face appear friendly as her husband showed them in.

'Hey guys! To what do we owe the pleasure?' Triple H boomed, holding his arms wide open in greeting. His wife rose from the plush sofa she was sat on to stand beside him in a show of powerful unity.

The Shield nodded in return and Dean wasted no time in talking. 'I brought someone I want you to meet,' he wrapped his arm around Eleanor's shoulders again and squeezed her lightly to his side. All eyes were on Eleanor, 'This is Eleanor. She's been on the road with us for a few days now, taking care of our ... _needs_ and ... generally making our jobs easier. Eleanor ...' He gestured towards Triple H and Stephanie, 'the COO and Executive Vice President of Creative. Our bosses'.'

Triple H and Stephanie glanced at each other knowingly before extending their hands out to Eleanor for her to shake. Eleanor felt very uncomfortable now; this meeting hadn't gone like a regular job interview so far. Dean hadn't made it explicit in words but she could see they all knew what Eleanor really was. He might as well have just come out with it and said; 'this is a girl I picked up after RAW last week.' But he hadn't, they were all treating Eleanor like she wouldn't be smart enough to understand what Dean was saying nor Triple H and Stephanie's looks. That annoyed her, but more than anything it hurt that Dean considered her so stupid. The couple made their falsely cheerful 'hellos' and Stephanie inquired after Eleanor's background, however Dean answered for her before she could think of what her background actually was.

'She's fresh out of University,' he said. That could have meant all sorts of things. Eleanor hadn't graduated, she had dropped out but strictly speaking she was 'fresh' out of University, she had dropped out around the same time as she had finished with Adam. That was all the information Dean offered about her background and he carried on with what he wanted to say, 'She's been working for us without pay, we've only been able to pay her expenses out of our own pocket.' Seth and Roman nodded, going along with the game, 'but we want to give Eleanor what she deserves.'

'You need some help paying for her?' Triple H suggested, he didn't wait for a response and ploughed on, 'well sure we can give you a raise, whatever helps you guys get the job done is good for business.'

A little silence followed this pronouncement, it wasn't the answer Dean had been looking for. He hadn't come looking for a pay rise.

'Right,' Dean said, 'but as I said we want to give Eleanor what she deserves. Really she should be on the company pay roll as a PA.' Triple H and Stephanie opened their mouths at Deans presumption but he carried on talking not allowing them to interrupt him, ' we just can't do without her ...'

Stephanie widened her eyes, she thought Dean was overstepping the mark. But her husband was scared of losing the Shield.

'Yes, yes,' Triple H sympathised with Dean. 'But this is a little unusual. We employ valets but we've never given the talent PA's before. However, we value you guys very much so I'm willing to make an exception.'

 _Well he had hardly put up a fight had he?_ He had done enough damage. If Stephanie didn't stop him now Dean would forget his place.

'Well then, all that's left to do is to take it to human resources,' said Stephanie. She clapped her hands together like business had been completed and then directly addressed Eleanor. 'Eleanor,' she tilted her head to the side and slightly lowered herself, like she was talking to a child, 'you officially work for the Shield now. _All_ members of the Shield.' Dean tightened his grip on Eleanor's shoulder, she looked back at him and he was staring at Stephanie but she just smiled back benignly. 'Are you happy with this _arrangement_?' Stephanie said to Eleanor, drawing her attention again. She nodded. But the truth was she wasn't, she didn't actually want to work for all members of the Shield. That wasn't the type of job she had had in mind.

'Good!' Triple H beamed, 'I think we are done here. Guys, pleasure doing business with you!' He clapped Dean, Seth and Roman on the back and shook their hands. Stephanie held out her hand for them to shake one by one, Seth leapt forward first.

'Thankyou, Ms. McMahon,' he crooned. _What an ass kisser_ , Dean glared at him.

'Anytime,' she replied brightly. Dean and Roman both followed suit with their thanks and handshakes. Deans reaction to Stephanie was odd, his eyes locked with hers angrily but only for a moment before he rearranged his face into a semblance of friendliness.

'Nice to meet you,' Triple H said to Eleanor and they shook hands. Stephanie agreed, 'Yes lovely, please don't be a stranger. It would be nice to get to know you.' This drew shared dark looks between Dean and Stephanie again.

'Yes,' Eleanor said, 'thankyou.' She meant this just as sincerely as Stephanie had meant it. She could tell Dean hated this exchange and was struggling to hide his true feelings. It hadn't gone the way either of them had expected.

* * *

As soon as they left the office Seth made his claim, just as Eleanor had feared he would. 'Why don't I take Ellie off your hands tonight?' he said to Dean, as if they were her guardians and she wasn't a glorified whore now, 'She can stay with me tonight and Roman the next, sound like a plan?'

'Sure,' Dean mumbled. He didn't look at all happy about it, he looked defeated and that wasn't a look Eleanor had seen Dean wear before. Eleanor didn't quite believe that Dean would throw her under the bus like this though. She refused to believe he wasn't going to protect her. No, no ... he promised he would protect her. Eleanor let herself be guided back to the car in a daze. She only came to her senses when she felt a hand that wasn't Deans form a vice like grip round her thigh. She followed the hand up the owners arm to their face and saw Seth's predatory smile.

* * *

When they got to the hotel Dean told her to get her things from his room. So this was really going to happen. Well, Seth would have to drag her kicking and screaming from the refuge of Dean's room. As she walked away she looked over her shoulder and saw the backs of Seth and Dean, Seth had his hand on Dean's shoulder and was talking in his ear. _Dripping poison_ , she was sure.

* * *

Eleanor sat on the bed with her bags next to her. She wasn't going to leave this room. She heard the door handle turn, _please don't be Seth, please don't be Seth._ It was Dean. She immediately jumped up to plead with him.

'Dean, please don't let him!'

He walked to her and put his finger on her lips, 'Shhh,' he soothed.

Eleanor grabbed his sides, his black vest stuck tightly to him and she clung to him even tighter. 'You will spend the night with him,' he said. Eleanor whimpered, 'please' against his finger. But he shushed her again and continued. 'It's best for the Shield.'

Eleanor let go of him and backed away, his finger fell from her lips. 'Please,' she tried again. He couldn't shut her up now, he had to listen. 'I really don't like Seth, he ...' She wanted to tell him but she couldn't. Seth was one of Dean's best friends, he would do anything for him, even share his girl with him apparently. If she told him what happened he would probably kick her to the curb. So instead she said, 'he scares me.' And so he should. That would never move Dean.

'Don't be afraid,' he said softly, reaching out to stroke her arm, 'you'll enjoy it.'

Eleanor pulled his hand off her arm. Had he really listened to her? Eleanor hated Seth.

'I'll enjoy it?' she repeated hollowly.

'Yes,' Dean insisted, ignoring the incredulity in her voice.

'I'll never enjoy being whored out to your friends!' she burst out.

Dean grabbed Eleanor's arms and pulled her to him. Her heart stopped for a moment, she thought he was going to hit her, he looked livid.

'Don't ever let me hear that filthy word come out of your mouth again. That is not what you are. You are nothing like my mother,' he said, his voice quavering the way it had the last time she had made him angry. She had wanted to appeal to his heart but the last thing she had wanted to do was upset him. She put her hands on his arms gently, looked up into his stormy blue eyes and mastered her emotions.

'Then don't make me do this,' she said calmly.

They stood looking into each others eyes for a moment. Dean was cooling himself but too much; she could see him turning into that cold hard man. She hated Seth for doing this when Dean had warmed up to her so much these last few days. He pushed away her hands and removed his from her, creating separation from her emotionally and physically. He narrowed his eyes.

'You promised to obey me. Now I'm telling you to obey me _and_ him, so you will,' he said very firmly.

He pointed to the door. 'Go to him right now, he's waiting outside.' He moved closer to her again and a put a finger under her chin. 'Head up,' he said. She raised it. 'Good girl, do it for me.'

Eleanor relented. She knew she could never win against Dean. Was she going to make Dean drag her to Seth or worse, let Seth drag her away? _No._ She gathered up the little dignity she had left and walked through the door Dean opened for her. The door snapped shut all too quickly behind her and Eleanor turned to see Seth waiting for his prey.

 **Chapter 9**

'Ahhh, there you are! I was beginning to think you'd stand me up!' Seth grinned wolfishly and held out his hand for Eleanor to take. She stood still and glared at him, no way was she going to hold his hand. Seth sighed at her dramatically and grabbed her hand; he swung it back and forth as he walked her to his hotel room just a couple of doors down from Deans. He reached into his pocket for his key card, still not letting go of Eleanor. He opened the door and held it open for her, acting the gentleman, 'ladies first,' he smiled. She wondered if she could bolt it but she knew better and she calculated that Seth would outrun her if she tried.

When they entered the room he gestured to the bed, 'take off your shoes, make yourself comfortable,' he said. Eleanor did so without enthusiasm. Seth sat beside her and wrapped his arm round Eleanor's shoulders to pull her against him, with his other hand he pressed her head down onto his chest. Eleanor didn't make it difficult for him but she rested stiffly against him like a doll who's limbs had been bent into shape. He reached for the TV remote on the bedside table and switched channels until he found an old episode of 'Everybody Loves Raymond'. She heard his voice rumble through his chest, 'this is how me and my girlfriend watch TV.'

He had a girlfriend? Well he certainly wasn't faithful to her. That made what Eleanor would have to do worse. They sat in this uncomfortable embrace for a good ten minutes. Eleanor's neck had become stiff from having to a hold a 'relaxed' position against Seth. The entire time he had been talking at Eleanor; asking pointless questions and making stupid remarks. But she never answered him. When a commercial came on he finally pulled his arm from around Eleanor's shoulders and she immediately straightened herself up and scooted away from him. She felt his eyes on her as she stared directly ahead of her, 'Don't say much do you?' he commented.

'No,' Eleanor replied. It was the first word she had said to him since she had fell into his clutches tonight. He barked with laughter, 'You're funny. Dean said you have a smart mouth. So you must talk to him, but you won't talk to me ... or look at me.' Eleanor turned to look at him resentfully, if he wanted her to look at him she would and she hoped he saw all the hate behind her eyes. Seth rolled his eyes at her and heaved his shoulders. He then walked to the room's mini fridge and pulled out two beer bottles, they looked like beers he had bought himself, not the type hotels usually provided.

'Want a beer?' he asked. Eleanor shrugged her shoulders, 'sure', she said. She was going to keep her silence and not accept anything from him but beer might make the night easier. She liked beer; she had never been a vodka and coke type of girl. Seth popped the cap off and passed it to her. She took a large gulp. It tasted good, even better than the beers she had had the night she went out with him. She must have really needed a drink right now. Nine more of these and she would be anyone's for the night, even Seth's.

They sat side by side on the bed, propped against the headrest drinking their beers. Eleanor finished hers quickly; Seth had only taken a few sips of his. 'Can I have another?' Eleanor asked; getting drunk seemed like a good idea. He took the empty bottle from her hand and set it on the bedside table. He put his finger to his chin as if mulling it over, 'Hmmm. No. You want to get drunk, I won't have that,' he said shrewdly.

He discarded his own beer and quickly pulled Eleanor down so she lay on the bed and got on top of her. His knees were either side of her and he leaned down, his hot breath all over her face. 'I've been waiting for this for a long time. I won't let you ruin it,' he said. With that he grabbed a fistful of Eleanor's hair and pulled it to the side of her face to expose her white neck. He nuzzled his face into her neck and kissed hard. She felt his beard scratch uncomfortably against her and she wriggled beneath him. He moved Eleanor's hands to his ass; she imagined lots of girls would love to be her right now. Being ravished by him and having their hands all over his ass. But she couldn't stand him so she moved her hands up his back instead.

'Come on,' he moaned against her neck, 'do something. Touch me'. Eleanor didn't want to but she slipped a hand under his t-shirt on to his smooth skin. His back was toned and in all honesty he felt nice, he was an attractive man, but there was no pleasure in it for her. She just hoped that little contact would be enough for him. It wasn't and Seth gave up his attempts at foreplay. He raised himself up angrily. He had messed his hair up and strands were coming lose from his tight bun. He would have looked comical if his eyes weren't full of fury.

'Playing hard to get?' he demanded to know. Eleanor's heart raced. If she thought only about what a good looking man he was she could do this but this was the man who was ruining everything between her and Dean. He could go fuck himself. She decided to play hard to get and turned her head away from him not answering. She heard Seth make a frustrated growling type of sound and before she knew it he was pulling at her clothes. He tore her shirt down the middle, making the buttons pop off. The torn shirt revealed her delicate white lace bra and he pushed her breasts together.

'Umffff, look at those!' he exclaimed. Seth squeezed her breasts through her bra as he pushed them together making Eleanor wince.

'Why should Dean have all of this to himself?' he said. He then slapped a breast painfully hard. Eleanor retaliated and found her strength, shoving him hard in the chest. He reared back in surprise but his hands found her wrists quickly and pinned them to the bed.

'No,' he panted, 'no fighting. If you do that again I'll drag you naked to Dean's room and I'll beat you myself in front of him. Do you want that?'

She didn't answer. Dean would never let Seth do that anyway ... would he?

When Seth didn't get a response he roared in her face, 'do you?' he roared in her face.

'No!' she shouted back. 'I didn't think so,' he laughed.

He went back to undressing her and Eleanor did nothing to assist. When he stripped her down to just her bra and panties he roughly pulled her from the bed.

He sat on the edge of the bed. 'Take off your undies. Be sexy,' he ordered. He reached down into his jeans and pulled out his cock and began to stroke himself.

Urgh. Did he want her to do a strip tease? Eleanor pitied his girlfriend. She knew she'd pay for this but damn it, she wasn't going to make herself look like a fool for him. She took off her bra and panties quickly and threw them at Seth. She then stood straight as an arrow and stared at him defiantly. His nostrils flared and his eyes widened.

'You bitch!' he yelled. He stood up and yanked her hair, forcing her head back. Her knees buckled beneath her in pain. 'I want to hit you so badly! But Dean said _no bruising the face_. God, I don't know how he can slap you around and never leave a mark. I want to smack you so hard I knock your fucking teeth out!'

He roared and threw her to the bed. Eleanor heard him furiously pumping his cock as she rolled over and tried to regain her balance. Her eyes went to his cock; he was definitely ready for her. His jeans were pulled down far enough to reveal him but still stayed up because the skinnys he wore clung to his muscular thighs.

'Don't look at me!' Seth yelled again. He looked completely deranged. His hair was totally awry now and his eyes were wide; and she had thought Dean was the crazy one ... He dragged Eleanor to the edge of the bed so her butt stuck out. He pulled her hips up and started to force his cock into her. She wasn't wet and it hurt. She had been sore the past few days because she wasn't used to Dean so this was going to be painful.

She tried not to make a sound as he pumped into her, continually crashing against her ass. These days her bottom was constantly bruised. The combination of his thighs banging against her ass and the dry soreness of her pussy made the entire experience extremely uncomfortable. The bobbing of her body was also giving her a headache. Seth would whack her ass now and then which drew a gaso from her, but her noises only seemed to encourage him. When he was ready to come he pulled her torso up so her back was pressed against his chest. It was the worst position for her, his cock felt like it was spearing through her body. She felt his body release and he pressed his hot face into her neck panting. He withdrew suddenly and pushed her onto the bed.

Eleanor turned on her back exhausted and sticky. She felt his come run down her thigh and jumped up, rushing past Seth to the bathroom to rub away all traces of him. She felt disgusting. She returned to the bedroom, she was conscious of her nakedness and tried to cover herself with her hands. But Seth was lying on the bed completely naked too and unashamed of it with his hands folded behind his head. He had freed his hair from its bun now and he looked very content. He patted the spot beside him. Eleanor walked over very reluctantly, she didn't want to sleep beside him and especially not naked but he had just forced himself on her, so she had no choice in this either. She lifted the cover and lay under it with her back to him. He placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke in her ear.

* * *

'I enjoyed that,' he said. She thought of the raw feeling between her legs when he said that, _she hadn't enjoyed it one bit_. 'I'll let you have a breather,' he carried on, 'but I'll be ready to go again soon. Really, if you didn't struggle we'd have had a lot more fun.'

Seth used Eleanor two more times that night. Both times she simply lay back and took it, she couldn't fight him off and it went easier like he said it would. After the final time Seth fell asleep beside her snoring. Eleanor tried to sleep too but she was hurting too much and really there was no use trying; she didn't think she'd ever be able to fall asleep beside Seth. She wanted to be in Deans arms. On the road being in his arms felt like home. She looked at the clock on the bedside table, it was 3 am. Seth was sleeping heavily, maybe she could slip away. But she wouldn't be able to get dressed without waking him. She lay still and sighed. She only needed to lie here for a few more hours before she could make her escape. Then Eleanor spotted Seth's discarded t-shirt on the floor, it would be big enough to cover her. Eleanor felt more daring then she had felt in ages. She tip toed from the bed, pulled the t-shirt over her head and opened the door as quietly as possible. She then broke into a sprint, Dean's room was two doors away on the left. She started banging on his door, not caring if it woke the whole floor but not for long. Dean wrenched open the door and she fell against his chest. He wrapped his arms round her tightly and she sobbed.

 **Chapter 10**

Tuesday - 24/09/2013

 _'I'll never enjoy being whored out to your friends!'_

Those words had cut deep. He wasn't _as_ bad as a pimp and Eleanor wasn't a whore, but there was no denying that Dean had failed her.

Her crying last night had been so different to the crying he had made her do when he had punished her; she had looked so pretty crying then. Her lips were red and swollen, her eyes were slightly puffy and glittered; it had been perfect. But last night she had cried gut wrenching ugly sobs. He had let her cry it out and soothed her with gentle hands and words. Mercifully she fell to sleep quickly on his chest. Then he had decided he wasn't going to question her. What was done could not be undone and whatever had happened was between her and Seth. But he knew the truth of it really, he knew Seth's nature. He had tried to protect her from the worst; it had been the very least he could do. To have done more would have been to harm the Shield and he couldn't let a woman get in their way.

It was a good thing that when Eleanor had forgotten to take her bags to Seth's room last night Dean had been so weary he fell into a fitful sleep almost as soon as she had left so he never took the bags to her. If Seth had hurt her _that_ badly then he didn't know what he would have done if he had walked in on that ... But this was irrational, she wasn't his girlfriend. They had agreed to share. It had been wrong of him to try to keep her to himself. But even so, he didn't want to be the cause of her misery. _Damn it, he was going soft._ Not for the first time he wondered if he had made a big mistake. _Bro's before ho's_ , it was a stupid saying but it was one they all had to live by right now.

When Eleanor emerged from the bathroom she looked like a new woman, like last night had never happened. He could have let it lie then but he realised for his own peace of mind he could not let it go. He needed to be able to look Seth in the eye when he left this room and what nagged him even more was that he felt he had let Eleanor down. She was his responsibility, he was the one who had decided to take her and it was up to him to look out for her. He had promised to protect her and he was doing a poor job so far.

'Eleanor,' he said catching her wrist and guiding her to the sofa to sit down. She looked at him through those clear green eyes; he didn't want to see the hurt in them he had seen last night again, 'before we go tell me what happened last night.'

Eleanor took a deep breath and closed her eyes briefly before answering, 'he ... we ... we did it three times.' Dean waited, he wasn't going to probe her yet, he wanted her to come forth with the details herself but it didn't look like she was going to. So be it, he was going to have to push her.

'You came running to me crying. What did he do?'

Eleanor flinched at the truth of his words. 'He wasn't nice. I just hated it. I told you I don't like him, it was too much. I was so glad to see you ... that's why I cried.'

Dean's heart felt a little lighter, _she had been so glad to see him_ , but it felt heavy again when he thought of Seth hurting her badly.

'Did he hurt you? I mean _really_ hurt you?' He pressed; he hoped she understood what he meant. How do you put into sensitive words, 'I know I beat the crap out of you but you deserved it and I'd do it again and you don't hate me for it do you? But I'd never like punch you or hurt you in a way that would psychologically harm you because that's different ...' he could go on; it was easier to ask a simple question. Thankfully she understood.

'Not really. I'm sore ...' she said, her face flooding with colour. 'But it hurt inside the most. You know.'

He knew. Seth liked it rough but something must have driven him to be like that. He had said he would go easy on her. So what changed? Dean was going to get to the bottom of this.

'Were you good for him?' he asked. She avoided his piercing gaze when she answered, 'yes.'

Dean sighed. He didn't want to be an asshole to her because of Seth, he didn't want to make her hate him but she wasn't making life easy for herself by lieing. Her whole body language gave it away.

He tried to keep the exasperation out of his voice but he made sure to raise it a notch. 'So if I ask Seth if you were compliant, _obedient_ , like I told you to be, he will say you were?'

She put her hand on her brow and wouldn't meet his eyes, 'no, but ...' she mumbled.

He cut her off. 'I've heard enough. I understand Eleanor. I promise I'm not mad but I will talk to Seth.'

He was sure he was doing the right thing but it was hard. Truth be told if he had been in her position he would have floored Seth but he had told her to obey Seth. If she didn't she was ultimately disobeying himself. He would deal with Seth, but he would deal with her too if he had to.

* * *

Finding the right time to talk to Seth wasn't easy. They had spent all day with Roman but Dean finally got Seth alone when Roman went to shower after they had finished working out.

He decided to go for the direct approach. 'What the fuck is wrong with you man?'

Seth feigned ignorance but the look of initial surprise on his face at Dean's aggression showed he understood perfectly well.

'What?' he blurted.

'Last night!' Dean snapped back. He didn't want to pussy foot around the issue.

'Yeah, what about it?'

'You didn't notice she fled from you in the night?'

'Pfff, what's it to me? '

'Everything. She was crying, she was in a real state.'

'Really?' Seth looked too delighted by this for Dean's liking.

'I'm not fucking around.'

'Woooah! OK, OK. I got a little rough.'

'How rough?'

Seth didn't answer and stopped pretending to be laid back about it. 'I tried OK?' he said heatedly, 'what was I supposed to do?'

'Let her go?' The words hung between them and they stood staring each other down.

'She needs breaking in,' Seth said darkly after a few moments. 'I'm not saying you haven't done a good job. But she's a wild one.'

He wasn't completely wrong, but, 'once would have been enough,' Dean reasoned.

'Don't make me sound like a monster here!'

'I'm not, just don't do it again,' Seth threw up his hands in annoyance and started shaking his head, but Dean carried on, 'don't say I'm letting her cloud my judgement, I'm not. But she's a human being and you took it too far dude.'

Seth flared up at that. 'I did did I?' They were nose to nose now. 'Well I wasn't going to tell you this because I didn't want to hurt you. I know there's something between you two and I haven't interfered even though I know she's no good for you ...'

'Just spit it out.'

Seth shrugged. 'OK. Well remember when she came out with us?' Dean nodded, he hoped this wasn't going where he thought it was going, 'she tried to make a run for it. See? What did I tell you?'

He felt his gut twist when Seth confirmed his suspicions. He knew Seth wasn't gloating on purpose but he could be such a jerk sometimes. 'I know what you said. But you should have told me and let me deal with it,' Dean tried not to let the anger building up inside him seep into his voice.

'I will. Look, I'm sorry about what happened. I was out of control, that wasn't cool of me. She got me so mad though ... but it won't happen again. We cool?' Seth did look sorry.

Dean nodded. All he could do was take Seth at his word, as for Eleanor ... How many times would he have to beat that girl to make her submit? He begrudgingly admired her for still not giving up but he was disappointed in her lack of judgement. He was going to punish her for this rebellion and he would keep punishing every small rebellion until she learnt her place. She would tire of it long before he did.

* * *

Dean spent his time in the arena before tonight's match watching Stephanie covertly; he hadn't done this in a long time. As of late she had been doing the running and trying to get him alone but her attempts always failed, he made sure of that. When he saw her enter her office alone and shout over her shoulder 'I'm not to be disturbed!' he knew now was his chance.

He looked round to make sure he wasn't seen before he skulked into her office. He opened the door quietly and turned the lock on the door behind him on entering. Stephanie gave a start, putting her hand to her chest and nearly dropping the phone she had held to her ear. She opened her mouth to shout out but when she saw it was Dean she held a finger up and mouthed 'one minute'. She wrapped up the phone call in a hurry as if worried Dean would lose patience and slip away from her. They had never met like this before, they had always been far more cautious but Dean wanted her off guard. She put her phone on her desk, reclined in her chair and clasped her hands together; trying to look like a woman in charge.

'What brings you here?' she asked, her tone all business but Dean knew she was eager to know.

'You,' he smiled.

Stephanie looked conflicted. 'Liar,' she called him out. 'You never come here. What do you want?'

Dean still smiled, 'I do want you ...' Stephanie cocked an eyebrow, 'but we also need to talk.'

She sneered. 'I knew it. What is it then?'

Stephanie didn't invite him to sit down but he didn't intend on getting comfy here so he remained standing. 'Eleanor being our PA won't work out,' he said.

'Why not?' she asked quickly, he was sure she knew why but Stephanie would love rubbing salt in the wound.

'I don't have anything worthwhile for her to do other than polish my belt,' he answered back.

'There's Seth and Roman's belts to polish too, don't forget,' she laughed lightly then rose from behind her desk and walked to stand opposite Dean. 'Really Ambrose that's your problem isn't it?' she said, poking him in the chest. 'Tell me, what did you think you were doing bringing her to us?'

Dean looked down at her finger then back at her, 'I couldn't leave her locked up could I?' he said.

'It was the plan actually. That's why you had the apartment.'

'Yes it would have been very convenient to check on her every day when I'm hundreds of miles away.'

'You know you could have moved her around. You didn't have to take her on the road with you.'

'And you know why I took her on the road with me'

'Oh yes, it was love at first sight,' she pulled a mock simpering face and put her hand over her heart.

'No,' he said in a dangerous slow voice. He didn't know why she was getting to him but she was, 'you said I could keep a girl.'

'Providing she stayed out of sight.'

This arguing wasn't going to achieve anything. The issue wasn't the risk of Eleanor blabbing. Stephanie was jealous; that's why she wouldn't give Eleanor a job, that's why she put the idea into Seth's head that Eleanor should be 'working' for all of them. Dean had seen Stephanie jealous plenty of times before to know how to get around it. He needed to please her, no matter how little the thought appealed to him anymore.

He raised his taped hand and smoothed it down her hair. 'Stephanie ...' he crooned. She dodged away from his hand but he saw her eyes light up, 'have you lost your mind? Someone could try to walk in any moment,' she hissed at him.

That had been the thrill of it for them in the beginning; the risk it involved. Dean had always wanted what he couldn't have. The CEO's daughter and COO's wife was the ultimate in unobtainable. And he suspected Stephanie got a power kick out of screwing an employee who wasn't in a position to say no. Regardless of her motives, it had been fun for him and it certainly hadn't harmed his prospects. He had won Stephanie's allegiance and thanks to her, her blind father and husbands too. But he was aware of how fickle the McMahons could be. Now he had got himself into a situation where he couldn't break it off with Stephanie without putting his career, and now Eleanor, on the line. He was going to have to tread carefully.

'I know you want it,' Dean said seductively to Stephanie. He then suddenly pulled her wrist and slammed her back into the wall. He loomed over her, overpowering her, but not as easily as he overpowered Eleanor. She looked fierce and breathed through her flared nostrils but he could tell she was turned on. He just needed to rough her up a little more and she would be putty in his hands. She fought back like she always had, shoving him hard in the chest. So he turned her round and pushed her face into the wall, he held her in place by twisting her arm up her back.

'Don't,' she said through gritted teeth, her cheek flattened against the wall. 'I'm not in the mood for this.'

'You're always in the mood for it,' Dean growled back into her ear and he put his hand straight on her crotch, pawing her through her trousers. He heard her breathing get heavier but he didn't have her.

'Ambrose, if you don't take your hands off me right now I will call security and tell them you assaulted me.'

 _Shit._ He backed off without a word. That had always been her trump card; nobody would ever believe that a respectable business woman, wife and mother would sleep with Dean Ambrose willingly. He hooked his thumbs through the belt loops of his black trousers and leaned against the wall casually; he held his chin up and looked down on Stephanie as she straightened her suit and fixed her hair. She stood close to him and folded her arms defensively over her chest. She narrowed her eyes and said meanly, 'Not having exclusive sexual ownership of your girlfriend is your punishment.'

Dean merely smirked in response. But Stephanie didn't let his nonchalance put her off, 'you've jeopardised the reputation of this business by breaking the agreement, 'she said seriously, then added, 'you had a good thing going with a different girl every night.'

He had but he had got bored of it, they had all been ring rats anyway. The first time he saw Eleanor's pure smile and her eyes locked with his, he knew he wanted her. He just didn't know how much until he had taken her.

Stephanie had a wide smile plastered on her lips. Dean watched her slowly raise her hand, trying not to flinch from the unwanted touch he knew she was about to give him. She traced her hard glassy fingernails down the side of his temple, his cheek, lips and clean shaven chin. He forced his lips into a smile under her fingertips.

'See me after your match. I'll get a message to you,' she smiled. He was surprised she wanted him tonight; he didn't think the fumble had gone down well. He nodded and quickly turned to leave before she changed her mind, but he stopped with his hand on the lock at the sound of her voice.

'Oh and Ambrose, give your pet her phone back, I'll ring her tomorrow. I have a proposition for her.'

He looked over his shoulder, gave another curt nod then quickly left the office. When he got outside he leaned against the wall and breathed a sigh of relief. He had accomplished something for Eleanor. He wasn't sure what yet but it was bound to improve her situation and help him keep her. But at what cost? He didn't want Stephanie, not anymore. He wasn't done yet though, oh no, he had Eleanor herself to deal with when he next saw her ...

 **Chapter 11**

Eleanor sat waiting in the Shield's locker room. Yes, they had their own locker room. Seth and Roman waited with her, as usual they made no attempt to talk to her and she didn't bother with them either. She was fine with that but today she felt more awkward around them. It was very strange sitting in the same room as a man you had had the worst sex ever with the night before and another man who you were going to have sex with tonight. Neither Seth nor Roman looked like they had forgotten these facts either. Seth looked almost embarrassed; he must have had words with Dean. She hoped her attempted escape hadn't come up in conversation ... But Seth wouldn't tell. She had become very good at making herself believe that. Roman kept looking at her but would look away as soon as Eleanor looked back at him. As ever his expression was unreadable.

They were all waiting for Dean. He had said he wouldn't be long. They had all groaned at him, even Eleanor had dared to groan but not as loudly as Roman and Seth, but he had insisted that whatever he needed to do couldn't wait. He'd only be 10 minutes. 10 minutes had gone already and so had another 10 minutes. When Dean finally walked through the door, almost 30 minutes after he had gone, Roman had been about to look for him.

Dean was met with an immediate barrage of questions about his activities but he gave nothing away. He merely shrugged answers and moved about them, readying himself to leave. He didn't so much as look at Eleanor, he only looked over his shoulder to make certain she followed them from the locker room to the car park when they left but he never made eye contact. He was being distant, but Eleanor put it down to the fact that he was tired.

However, it didn't take long for Eleanor to become more concerned about his behaviour. They stopped at a gas station on the way to their hotel and Dean bought nothing for Eleanor. She didn't comment but she found it rather careless, it was late which meant Eleanor would go all night without anything now. The more she thought of it the more she thought of how Dean was never careless; he was only careless when he got drunk. He was being spiteful, it reminded her of school, purposefully leaving someone out, and it hurt. Again the thought came back that Seth had told, this time it was harder to dismiss.

* * *

When they got to the hotel they collected their individual room keys and gathered outside Dean's room. Dean opened it then stood in the doorway, stopping anyone else from following him, even Eleanor.

'I'm tired so I'm gonna go to bed already,' he announced, 'Eleanor, you're spending the night with Roman.'

He snapped his door shut and Roman and Seth exchanged glances.

'I guess I'll go too ...' Seth mumbled and left Roman and Eleanor alone together.

'Come on then', Roman said, jerking his head in the direction of his room.

* * *

A hundred butterflies fluttered in Eleanor's stomach. Why was Dean being like this? Wouldn't he be way angrier if Seth had told? The cold treatment was somehow worse than being hit or intimidated. And now she had to face the prospect of Roman alone without a pep talk from Dean.

Eleanor followed Roman into his room closely behind him. He put his bags away in the huge wardrobe of the bedroom. Eleanor hovered by the door. He turned away from the wardrobe and looked her up and down, Eleanor blushed; she felt like live stock for sale.

'Get undressed,' he ordered. His tone was flat and his eyes were completely dispassionate. Having learnt to take the easy route from Seth Eleanor took everything off and tried to set aside her shyness. He waited for her to finish undressing; then came the next command, 'get on the bed.'

She obeyed, trying to look relaxed and ready though she was anything but. Roman undressed too and she couldn't help but sneak a peek. This was Roman Reigns naked. All things considered he was a more beautiful man than Dean. He was broader all over and his muscles were much more defined. His hair was prettier too, when he pulled out his hair tie it tumbled over his shoulders. Then she saw his cock. He was big, bigger than Dean and Seth by the looks of it and not even fully erect yet. She averted her eyes, she wasn't going to watch him get harder, it would only make her more nervous.

As he approached the bed and climbed on top of her she tried to think of Dean. Roman made Dean look homely in comparison but that was no insult. She much preferred Dean; his honey coloured hair, blue eyes, flawless skin and ideal body. At least ideal in her eyes. But the feel of Roman's cock brushing against her thigh chased away all thoughts of Dean. Roman was here and this was very real. He looked down on her then raised himself on his knees. He arched his back and threw his head back, making his hair fall from his shoulders and stream down his back. He started to pull on his cock, a distant look in his eyes. Eleanor found it odd that there wasn't going to be any foreplay and that he hadn't tried to seduce her. But she wasn't going to protest, his approach made it so much easier not to. This suited her just fine, the sooner it was out of the way the better.

She stared at his face, wondering what he was thinking of to get him off. It couldn't be her; he would have been looking at her if it was her. He stopped jerking off to gently ease two fingers inside her. Even this made her shudder a little, she was raw inside. He decided she wasn't wet enough and he bent his head to spit on her pussy to lube her up. The feel of his warm saliva oozing around her pussy was repulsive. He pushed his fingers in again, this time much more easily, so his trick had worked. But it had still been gross.

Then he pushed his cock in. Eleanor whimpered, it was so hard to relax. Her body did not want to give way to him, she didn't think it would but he kept pushing in a little at a time until she got used to the burn and he was all the way inside her. He pushed in and out of her in a military fashion, but at least he had a concern for her comfort. Regardless, no matter how much she tried to convince herself that it should be enjoyable, _this was Roman Reigns_ , the pain was still there. It felt like she was being torn up. She had felt better today but Roman was destroying her again.

She couldn't help wriggling underneath him. She opened her eyes when she was no longer able to keep them closed. He opened his too and looked at her, 'try to relax,' he said. She didn't respond and turned her head away. Next thing she heard he was egging himself on, 'come on.' Eleanor wondered if she should do something. She tentatively put a hand on his back. He lifted his shoulder, displacing her hand, 'you don't have to,' he said. Eleanor tightened her mouth against her whimpers; maybe that would help. But he suddenly withdrew.

'I can't do this,' he said. He turned his back on her and sat on the end of the bed. Eleanor felt a great deal of gratitude towards him; she could only guess what it must have meant to him to not take one for the team and for her sake. She curled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms round her knees. Roman cursed to himself before turning to look at her and give the next order, 'put your clothes back on and get out.'

Eleanor jumped to it and dressed quickly. Then a thought occurred to her; Dean said to spend the night with Roman. What if he didn't want her to come back to him tonight? Where would she go? She didn't know what to do; she turned to Roman, the only person she could ask for help right now.

'Do you think Dean will take me back?' she said to Roman, now fully dressed.

'Yes,' he nodded confidently. He looked a bit sorry for her and said more. 'If not you can stay here. But don't worry, he will.'

Eleanor let out the breath she hadn't realised she was holding. 'Thankyou,' she breathed and hastened to leave the room.

He shook his head to himself as she turned away and muttered, though she wasn't sure what; it sounded something like 'I'm too nice ...'

Eleanor dreaded the greeting she'd get from Dean but she couldn't help smiling a little to herself. Had she found a friend in Roman?

* * *

She knocked at Dean's door. No answer. She tried again, much louder this time.

'Piss Off!' was his answer. Charming. Maybe she should go back to Romans room already but she had to at least try before burdening him.

'It's me!' she shouted back.

Silence followed before he replied; 'I thought you were staying with Roman?'

'He kicked me out.'

She had carefully chosen the words to benefit both her and Roman. They made Roman sound like a callous stud who had done the deed and they may make Dean feel obliged to take her in. It seemed to do the job, Dean opened the door; he didn't look very pleased to see her. He didn't look like he'd been woken from sleep either; his eyes were wide and alert, giving him a crazed look. His hair looked like he'd been running his hands through it and wiping it all over his face countless times. His clothes didn't help either; he was wearing a creased white t-shirt and torn jeans.

Eleanor had planned to be sweet with him but on seeing what he looked like right now she didn't dare say or do anything. She just ducked under his arm into the room. He closed the door behind them and leaned against the shut door with one hand bunched up in the hem of his t-shirt. He was staring at her and tightening his fist in the fabric of his t-shirt. She turned her back on him in an attempt to block him out. She looked for her bag, she found it haphazardly thrown into a corner of the room, the contents of Deans open bag had spilled all over it. She tried her hardest to not let these obvious signs of Dean's state of mind panic her. She pulled out her bag and started looking for her t-shirt to change into for bed. She didn't hear him approach from behind when she felt a hard grip on her arm. It made her jump and she automatically turned around.

'Is there anything you want to tell me?' he said hoarsely. Eleanor met his deadpan gaze with fearful eyes. She shook her head vigorously and said, 'no'. She didn't even think of the answer first. It was fight or flight and she had chosen to flee. She was still kneeling over the suitcase, frozen in place. He loomed large, stooping over her.

'Are you sure?' he said, not letting go of her arm.

Eleanor had had time to think now. He couldn't know, surely not ... Seth would have to admit what he had done to tell him that.

'Yes,' she said quietly, still stuck on the same lie.

He tightened his grip. It hurt a bit. She was sure that would bruise. He hoisted Eleanor up to her feet. She stood in front of him and looked up at him quaking. He was staring at her and breathing heavily; he looked like he was battling with himself. He then raised his hand swiftly over his shoulder. Eleanor knew he was going to slap her and hard, she shrieked and shielded herself from the blow with her hands. He grabbed an arm and pulled it down; his hand still flattened and raised.

'No please don't!' she begged, not knowing what else to do. He must know for him to be this mad.

'Stop moving!' he said through gritted teeth. He had dropped his hand now and was battling with her trying to keep her arms down.

'I won't stay still for you to hit me!' she cried.

'Why would I hit you if you haven't done anything wrong?!' he said, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

'Alright I have!' she burst out, fearing his wrath if she didn't fess up.

'Then tell me!' he roared. He had caught her arms now and had them pinned to her sides.

'No! You have to promise you won't hit me.' She strained her head to the side and grimaced, trying to avoid the slap she was worried could come at any time.

He laughed without humour, 'you know I can't promise that.'

'If I tell you now will you not hit me straight away? ...'

It was the best outcome that she could hope for. This would eventually lead to some sort of physical punishment, but she'd rather be ready for that than get the nasty shock of a hard slap across the face. He snorted. He let go of her arms and stepped back then held up his palms.

'I won't hit you now,' he said shaking his head, 'But ...' Eleanor waited for him to continue with baited breath, 'I'll thrash you once you've told me.'

He definitely knew then. Eleanor took a deep breath and tried to think of the best way to put it. But she felt a lump in her throat and the emotion rise up. She knew it would happen but why did him saying it make it so much worse? She started crying, her breath catching making it hard to speak. She wanted to plead for mercy but she didn't think he had any right now.

Dean did not make any move to comfort her; he stood watching her and waited for her sobs to subside. When she pulled herself together enough to look at him his face was stony and he was scary but not half as scary as he had been when he was determined to hit her, she was glad she had been able to stop him. He at least seemed like a rational man now.

She had calmed herself enough to try to explain herself. 'I thought about leaving on Thursday. I got so far as getting out of my seat but Seth caught me straight away. It wasn't even a real attempt. I'd had a bit too much to drink.' She waited for him to say something but he didn't, he just stared at her. 'My heart wasn't in it. It was just the drink,' she continued. It was true; her heart hadn't really been in it.

'You waited until my back was turned,' Dean said accusingly.

'Dean!' she shouted, she needed him to understand. 'What choice did I have?!' she said desperately.

'I gave you a choice. I said you could go home,' he said it shakily, he was becoming crazy again. Then he yelled, 'For fuck sake Ellie! If you wanted to go you should have just said. There's no way I can let you go now!' he swiped his hand through the air to punctuate the point.

'I don't want to go ...' Eleanor said in a small voice, terrified of this big scary man but still wanting him.

He didn't say anything at first but then pulled himself together. 'Good,' he said, 'because you're not going anywhere. You're mine.'

She wasn't sure if that should scare her or turn her on. 'I know. Please don't be mad.' She begged, her hands squeezed together and her head tilted back to look up at him. Her pose was completely submissive.

He looked down on her and ran his hand through his hair. 'I am mad. Very mad,' he nodded his head vigorously, 'what I can't stand is the deceitfulness.'

A tiny part of Eleanor had thought she could appeal to his better side and persuade him not to punish her but if he was using words like that she stood no chance.

'I'm sorry,' she said in a wavering voice. The tears were threatening to come back.

'You will be,' he assured her.

It was such a cliché thing to say but he meant it. Eleanor gave up trying to save herself. Dean stared at her angrily for a few moments longer then slumped down on the couch. He surveyed her from his position, getting calmer the longer he looked at her. He stood up; he seemed to have decided on a course of action.

'Fix your make up, I'm taking you to Seth's room.'

 **Chapter 12**

' _Fix your make up, I'm taking you to Seth's room.'_

'What?' Eleanor blurted.

Dean stepped closer and dug his fingers into the tender flesh of her arm again. Eleanor winced and he shook her.

'Don't speak to me like that. Remember who you are talking to,' he said in an icy voice.

'Yes Sir,' she replied, minding the change in him.

'Well hurry up then,' he said, his voice raising at the end and threatening to turn into a yell.

He let go of her arm but Eleanor didn't make a move. Seth surely hadn't told the whole story. She bet he hadn't told her that he had pretty much forced her to agree to grant him sexual favours.

'Dean, I don't think Seth has told you everything ...'

He whacked her on her ear, this time she hadn't been able to stop the blow. It wasn't hard, it was meant to put her in her place more than hurt. She still squealed nonetheless.

' _Dean_? Did I say you could call me _Dean_?' She called him it a moment ago and he hadn't done anything. But she wasn't going to contradict him.

Eleanor cupped her hand over her red ear and instead gave the correct response, 'No Sir, I'm sorry ...' she said, not wanting to make things worse on herself.

'I'm sick of you saying you're sorry. Are you going to sort your makeup or not? You look a mess,' he said meanly.

 _So did he._ She wanted to give him a mouthful and cower from him at the same time. Sometimes she hated him. But she was still here. Feeling pathetic she went to the bathroom. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and tried to muster up a brave face. She wiped away the black smudges of mascara under her eyes and blinked several times, trying to reduce the bloodshot look. She would need more than a bit of tissue to fix her face but she didn't look too bad. She didn't look like she had been crying; Seth mustn't see that he had made her cry.

When she left the bathroom Dean wrapped his fist in her hair and dragged her to the door leading out into the corridor. She had no choice but to stumble along after him unless she wanted him to rip her hair out. She dug her heels into the carpet before he opened the door.

'Please don't drag me down the corridor,' she begged, 'what if someone sees?'

He stopped only long enough to listen.

'I don't care if someone sees,' he said. Then he wrenched open the door and pulled Eleanor into the corridor.

He really didn't care. He stomped to Seth's room with Eleanor in tow. He didn't need to pull her hair that hard, but he did anyway. Thankfully Seth's room wasn't far and they passed no one. Dean rapped on the door loudly, which was quickly followed by Seth opening the door and poking his head out. He looked a bit surprised to see the scene in front of him, but he let them pass without a word. His look turned to one of worry, which Eleanor was glad to see. She wanted him to feel at least an ounce of the fear and humiliation she was feeling right now. Roman was there too, his eyes roamed between Dean and Eleanor taking it all in. But he didn't get up to stop Dean. It was clear that nobody was going to ask Dean what the hell he was doing. Dean pressed himself against Eleanor's back and pulled her head back by her hair. He stroked her face with his thumb as she let out a dry sob.

'Tell Seth what you told me,' he said ignoring her discomfort.

'Tell him what?' she whimpered. She didn't know what he was getting at.

Dean sighed and yanked hard on her hair, she cried out. 'Fine I'll tell him.'

He mocked her voice, ' _I don't think Seth has told you everything_. Enlighten me.'

Seth opened his mouth but he didn't look like he had planned a response. Eleanor would have to speak before he did and keep talking.

'I know what you think, I know you think I'm just saying that to try get out of this but I'm not. Please, you don't want to hear it like this.'

Dean was quiet, he seemed surprised she had spoken but he didn't want to hear this from her mouth.

'Seth what the fuck is she talking about?'

He shrugged, 'I don't know ...'

God she hated that man, he was a coward and only cared about saving his own skin. She tried to jerk free of Dean using all the strength she had.

'Please let go of me! I want to tell you the truth. Seth is lieing!'

Dean untangled his hand from her hair and pushed her to the floor. Eleanor fell in a heap and rubbed her scalp, she scrambled to her feet, she wasn't going to keep being pathetic. She hadn't wanted Dean to find out like this but she couldn't soften the blow, if she hesitated now she would lose her chance to ever tell him and Seth would get away with it.

'Seth stole your key card.'

Seth started shouting over her when she said that but Dean remained calm.

'Shut up!' her snapped at him, 'I want to hear this.'

'Don't listen to her!' Seth yelled.

'I said shut up!' Dean shouted.

Eleanor continued talking, she wouldn't stop until everything had come out.

'When we went back to the hotel you couldn't find your key card. That was because Seth stole it. He kissed me, he said he wouldn't tell you I tried to run away if I gave him favours.'

Roman looked at Seth disapprovingly, Seth's face reddened, he actually looked shamed. Dean's face was devoid of expression. Seth spoke first. Eleanor thought he would deny it but he didn't.

'I did steal your card. But I did it because I wanted to make sure she didn't run away from you again.'

Dean just stared at him. 'Dean ... I love you man. That kiss, I wasn't trying to steal your girl ..'

 _Oh please._ How could he act like he had done that for love of Dean?

Dean interrupted Seth, 'don't say anymore in front of Eleanor.'

Seth hastily agreed, 'Yeah you're right, it's not for her ears.'

Eleanor found that totally unjust. This was all about her, they had brought her into their world. She knew she wasn't a part of the Shield but what did they have to say about a matter involving her that couldn't be said in front of her? But it was out in the open now and that was a relief.

Silence fell on the room. Dean was looking at nothing; he definitely wouldn't look at Seth even though Seth looked at him with puppy dog eyes. Roman looked between the two ready to stop a fight if need be. Then Dean spoke.

'Take your pants down Eleanor.'

'What?!' she yelled, completing forgetting to hold back on the attitude and unleashing her anger. 'That's so unfair, you heard Seth ...'

Dean raised his voice and spoke over her. 'It doesn't change the fact that you disobeyed me. Take down your pants and bend over the couch.'

'You're going to spank me in front of everyone again? Can't we do this in private, this is so wrong ...' Eleanor didn't heed the coldness in his eyes or his firm voice. She was too inflamed by a sense of injustice to care.

'Now!' he roared.

Eleanor flinched at the anger blazing in his eyes and his shouting. Seth and Roman watched her, waiting for her public humiliation to unfold. Scared of what Dean would do if she didn't obey she unfastened her suit trousers and they fell down her legs, pooling at her feet in a whisper of fabric. She put her hands shyly over her lacy knickers and tried not to cry. Dean gripped her around her upper arm and walked her to the couch. She stepped out of her trousers and walked with him, her head down not wanting to see Seth and Roman's faces. He pointed to the couch.

'Bend over,' he ordered. He stood behind her and pulled her hips out so her bottom pressed against his crouch. 'Hold on to the back.'

She put her hands out and gripped the back of the sofa. She squeezed her eyes shut, wanting to block her surroundings out. She hated being made to bend over, she sooner be over Dean's knee and that wasn't much fun. Dean yanked her panties down immediately and wrapped an arm round her waist so that her side was pressed into him. She was glad to feel him there. She tensed at the feel of air on her bare bottom but not for long. He started smacking straight away. She had expected a telling off, mocking, humiliation. He had took great pleasure in that the first time he spanked her. Right now the only sound in the room was the sound his hand made every time it connected with her bottom. It stung badly, her bottom had not entirely finished healing from the first spanking and she was soon crying out. She stopped holding on to the back of the couch at all and was continually moving around, but Dean kept her firmly bent over. She didn't try to cover her bottom though and she hoped Dean noticed that ... she was trying to take it well. Her pain tolerance seemed to be lower than it had been the first time round so when he stopped spanking after a few minutes it was a huge relief. Eleanor put her hands back on the back of the sofa and Dean rubbed her bottom soothingly, she hoped that was the end of it but she knew it couldn't be. She felt his strong arm slide from around her waist and he adjusted her position. She held it and then she heard the sound of his belt being unbuckled and whistling through the loops of his jeans as he pulled it from around his hips. He had said he would use his belt, but it wasn't necessary ... was it? She looked over her shoulder and pleaded with her eyes. He glanced at her without pity. He folded the strap in half and held the buckle safely in his hand.

'Eleanor,' he crouched down and flexed the belt in front of her face, for once she was looking down on him. 'When I was a kid I got whooped with a belt more times than I can count. I hated my mother's boyfriends for it but now ... I'm glad they did it. You'll thank me for this.'

He straightened himself up and patted the seat of the couch. 'You can kneel on the couch,' he said.

Eleanor gladly changed her position and buried her face in the back of the sofa waiting to be 'whooped with a belt'. _Dean had serious issues._ She braced herself for the first strike. She heard the belt woosh through the air and it made a loud cracking noise against her flesh. The first lash was harder than she had prepared herself for, the force of it shook her body and it burnt into her skin. She found herself sobbing when she felt the second strike. She didn't know how many times he had hit her in the end, she had been keeping count but at the 5 mark she tried to make her mind go elsewhere other than the pain.

She knew it was finished when she heard Dean put his belt back on. He pulled her up by her arm and took the place she had been kneeling for himself. He pushed Eleanor to her shaky knees in front of him. He held her head up with his hand around her jaw, 'you owe me an apology.'

'I'm sorry Sir.' She whispered, her voice almost lost from sobbing.

'Why?' he asked pointedly.

 _Because my butt is on fire._ Hadn't she been punished enough?

'I'm sorry I tried to run away. I'm sorry I disobeyed you. I won't do it again I promise,' Eleanor hoped it was a good enough apology.

He looked cold, 'And because it hurts doesn't it?'

Eleanor eyes welled up again, 'yes,' she whispered.

Dean smiled at her tears and moved his hand to gently cradle her face, 'I did it for your own good.'

Eleanor knew what he wanted her to say, 'thankyou Sir,' she croaked.

His face lit up. Nothing seemed to make him happier than hurting and humiliating Eleanor.

'Oh Ellie you don't know how happy you make me when you are a good girl. It's not hard is it?'

She did she could see, but she kept her mouth in check, 'No Sir.'

Then he leant forward and put his face close to hers, their noses were almost touching.

'You're my property. I can do whatever I like with you. I can make you suffer. I've been very merciful so you should be fucking grateful,' he snarled. He patted her face then leaned back again. 'Get dressed.'

That had been much worse than any telling off he had given Eleanor before. She had never truly believed she had no choice in being here but now she did ... She got dressed as quickly as possible, trying to ignore the glee in Seth's face. Roman didn't look happy, but he didn't look horrified either. Maybe she had been too quick to think him an ally; maybe he thought the spanking had been deserved or maybe he had enjoyed it? She didn't know. She was fed up of trying to figure out each member of the Shield.

Dean went to the door of the room and held it open, she assumed he wished her to follow and she did so like a beaten but still loyal dog.

 **Chapter 13**

Wednesday – 25/09/2013

As soon as Eleanor stepped out of Seth's room Dean gripped her slim wrist tightly and dragged her behind him without consideration for how difficult the spanking had made it for her to walk. When he opened his door he pulled hard on her wrist making her tumble into the room. She retained her balance just enough to not fall to the floor. He stood with his back against the door and arms folded, as if she might still try to escape.

'Put on the t-shirt,' he said, jerking his head in the direction of her bag.

She knew which t-shirt he meant and fished it out from her bag. She was anxious to put an end to the horrendous day she was having. But she took longer to undress than usual, she felt incredibly tired. Tonight had taken it all out of her. She pulled the 'Hounds of Justice' t-shirt over her naked body and hugged herself. She looked down at the floor and hoped Dean wanted nothing more of her. She heard him walk over to her, but she didn't look up to make sure of it. He swept her hair to the side of her neck and snaked his hand round her bare neck. The large vein in her neck pulsed under his hand making it impossible to ignore him.

He pulled on her hair, forcing her head to tilt to one side. He slid his fingers through the neck of the t-shirt, over her collar bone, and then pressed his mouth on her, kissing the delicate skin there. His mouth tightened on her and she felt his mouth suck, bringing her blood to the surface. She knew what he was doing, he was marking her. She gasped, if she had been aroused it might have been pleasurable but instead it felt uncomfortable. When he released the skin, he rubbed the red mark he had left behind with his fingers.

'So pretty ... stay there,' he growled.

Where else would she go? She stood still on the spot Dean had left her as he dragged a chair to the bathroom. She didn't know what he was planning but there was no point in wondering. She would have to go along with whatever harebrained idea he beckoned her with his hand.

'Come here ... come on,' he said, coaxing her to him.

She went to the bathroom and he put his hands on her shoulders and stood her in front of him so she looked at her reflection in the mirror and that of him standing behind her. He dragged down the collar of her t-shirt to reveal the red hickey he had made on her neck.

'Everyone will see that and know you are mine,' he smiled. 'Stand on the chair.'

She clambered up on the chair and Dean steadied her with his hands round her waist.

'Turn around,' he instructed.

Eleanor did and immediately understood what the chair was for. He lifted the t-shirt and ran his hand lightly over her bottom.

'No one will see these marks. Only us ... Feel it,' he said, and moved her hand to her bottom.

Her bottom felt pleasantly warm under her hand. She traced her fingers over the stripes the belt had made; she could feel they were slightly raised. He had made her whole bottom red but the stripes from the belt stood out a deeper shade of red. She could see why he liked this.

He rubbed his hands up and down her thighs, 'beautiful isn't it?' he asked.

'Yes Sir, she replied, but she wasn't sure she would have called it that. There was a certain brutality to it. He pulled down her t-shirt again and lifted her from the chair, dumping her hard on her feet.

'Get ready for bed,' he ordered and took the chair away, leaving the bathroom to her. When she was ready she lay on her side in the bed remembering from the first time that though her bottom felt fine now it wouldn't hours later if she lay on it ...

* * *

Eleanor woke up alone in bed. Her bottom hadn't given her a restless night, maybe she was getting used to spankings. She looked round for Dean not expecting to find him, but she did. He was lounging on the sofa watching the TV. She was struck by how young and very cute he looked. She never thought cute would be a word to describe Dean Ambrose. He absentmindedly gnawed on his fingernail and his eyes were wide, entranced by whatever he was watching. This was a side of Dean she had never seen before, she wanted to watch him for just a bit longer before he realised she was awake. After a few moments he looked over and saw her looking.

He sat up straight and scowled, 'what time do you call this?'

Eleanor shrugged. He walked over to the bed and grabbed hold of the back of her neck and pushed her head down to look at his watch. He pointed at it, it was about 11.50 am.

'Why didn't you wake me then?' she answered back and scrabbled at his fingers, trying to pry them from her neck.

He let go and grabbed the hairs at the nape of her neck pulling them, she whimpered.

'Do you want me to take off my belt again?' he threatened.

'No Sir.'

'Then don't ever answer me back.'

He still hung on to her hair hard, 'I won't, I'm sorry Sir!' she whined.

'Sure you are,' he said sarcastically and let her go. 'Have a shower. Now.'

Eleanor stood up to obey and he sent her off with a hard smack on her backside which awakened the sting of the belt from last night, but she held back her yelp not wanting to give him the satisfaction of hearing her cry out in pain again.

* * *

As it was a day off for Dean and Eleanor had missed the hotel breakfast they found a diner to eat at. Thus far Dean had been civil with her but they weren't at ease with each other yet. She wondered how long it would take to repair the damage she had done. He wasn't angry anymore, but he didn't seem any closer to forgiving and he definitely wasn't going to forget. But shouldn't she be the one who felt wronged? He had beaten her last night. Eleanor wanted to be righteously angry about it but instead she couldn't help wanting to be in his good books. She wanted to see him smile, feel him touch her gently and hear him call her sweetheart and to mean it.

Eleanor was glad she would be alone with him today, at least in the day time; she might be able to work on getting the Dean back she liked. His frosty facade was already melting in the diner; they both ordered food that was terrible for them; joked about the other customers and were soon making mindless chit chat. But that stopped when Dean felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and took it out. But it wasn't his own; it was Eleanor's phone and everything she resented Dean for came flooding back to her. His face hardened when he looked down at the number of the caller flashing on the screen.

'I have to take this,' he said.

'Who is it?' Eleanor asked impatiently. It was her phone, how did he know if the call needed taking or not? He held up his hand to silence her and answered the phone.

' _Hello. ... I'm well thankyou, how are you? ... Good. ... Yes, she's right here.'_

Dean put his hand over the mouth piece.

'It's Stephanie McMahon,' he said and held the phone out to her.

Eleanor's heart pumped faster, she couldn't think why she would want to talk to her.

'Hello?' she began, immediately wanting to slap herself for not sounding as confident as Dean had when he answered the phone.

' _Hi Eleanor it's Stephanie, how are you?'_

Her voice sounded clipped and completely 'business'.

'I'm good thanks, how are you?' Eleanor replied, trying to sound chirpy. Maybe she wanted to offer her a job and if she did she wouldn't want someone miserable.

' _I'm great, thankyou for asking. I don't want to disturb yours and Mr. Ambrose's time together so I won't keep you too long. I'm actually looking to hire a PA right now, my current PA is leaving us I'm afraid and I understand that the current arrangement with the Shield isn't really helping you achieve your full potential. Forgive me if I got the wrong impression but if I haven't then perhaps we could discuss a possible position with me over lunch tomorrow. If you are interested of course.'_

Stephanie spoke fast; she clearly wasn't going to give her anytime to think about anything she had just said.

'No, you're right. I would be very interested to meet with you.' There was no way she would pass up on this opportunity.

' _Oh I'm so glad. How about we meet at 1 tomorrow? I could have someone pick you up from the hotel.'_

'That would be perfect.'

' _Fantastic. I'll call you again tomorrow to tell you when the driver is coming. Enjoy the rest of your day.'_

'You too. Thankyou.'

' _No, thankyou Eleanor! I look forward to seeing you, bye.'_

'Me too. Bye.'

Stephanie hung up quickly. She had made a snap judgement but she knew it had been absolutely the right decision to accept. If the interview tomorrow didn't go well she would have lost nothing, only a bit of pride and she didn't have much of that left anyway. She was so excited she could hardly contain it. She clutched her phone to her heart and a big smile stretched across her face.

'She wants to give me a job!' she said to Dean joyfully.

'I guessed, well done babe.'

Dean smiled at her but it was a small, tight smile. She could tell he didn't really share in her enthusiasm. It didn't surprise her; she had noticed friction between him and Stephanie when she had met her and Triple H. She guessed they didn't like each other, her first impression of Stephanie hadn't been good either but it didn't matter, you didn't have to like your boss.

'You don't like her do you?' she asked.

He didn't answer immediately.

'I don't trust her,' he said after a pause, 'but this is a good opportunity and you are right to take it. I'm pleased for you.'

He tried to smile again and sound encouraging. He was making an effort to be supportive and that meant a lot to her. Maybe she could get him to be supportive in something else too.

'Stephanie said she will call me again tomorrow. I'm going to need to take my phone with me when I see her ...' her voice always lost its way like this when she wanted to sound assertive with Dean, just looking at him made her lose the courage she had built up.

'I know, you can keep it,' he said.

She hadn't expected it to be that easy, she felt certain he would refuse as soon as she opened her mouth.

'Really?' she asked dumbly.

'Yep.'

'Oh thankyou so much!'

She impulsively grabbed his hand that was resting on the table between them and kissed it. He looked pleasantly surprised but pulled his hand from her grasp.

'Alright, alright. No PDA's,' he joked.

'I'm sorry,' she giggled, 'I'm just happy. I'm really grateful.'

She knew it was silly to feel this grateful to receive her phone back that he had no right to confiscate from her. But he held so much power over her that he could easily have denied her the phone for months if he had wanted to. Not only that after last night she was astonished that he was willing to give her any contact with the outside world ...

She continued talking, 'after last night ...'

'It's all forgiven,' Dean assured her.

He gave her that dimpled smile she'd been waiting for all day. She'd got two out of her three wishes; a smile and he called her 'babe', that was close enough to Sweetheart in her book. Just one more to go.

* * *

They returned to the hotel and spent a day together free of Seth and Roman. Dean had let her cuddle with him on the couch whilst they watched rubbish movies. All the unpleasantness of last night and this morning seemed like just a bad dream now. Everything that was happening right now was exactly like the daydreams she had had of him only a few weeks ago when there was no hope that he could ever be hers.

She picked up his hand and stroked his fingers, comparing their length to hers. She turned over his hand to show his palm and traced over the lump on his hand that joined his thumb to the rest of his hand. She kissed it then got to her knees before him and took his right hand. That was the hand she should be worshipping, the one which gave her so much pain but could also give her so much pleasure. He had ignored her playing with his left hand but looked down at her in amusement when she took his right hand.

'What are you doing?' he laughed, but not at her.

'Worshipping you,' she said it quietly and blushed when he grinned.

'Go on then,' he encouraged her.

She kissed every finger and the palm of his hand, giving the prominent junction between thumb and hand extra kisses. She then started to suck his fingers, she looked up at him for approval. He was sat back relaxed on the couch and looking down on her like she was shining his shoes. Just that look turned her on. She had never wanted to worship a man before, never saw herself enjoying being treated like a slave. But she did, she loved it. But she would only ever love being treated like that by Dean Ambrose. His hand had been relaxed but now he pushed all of his fingers forcefully into her mouth, stretching it open when she looked up at him. She coughed on his fingers and when he withdrew them they shone with her saliva. He rubbed his hand over her face, over her eyes, ruining her makeup.

'You look better like that, I like it when you are messy,' he said in the sexiest voice ever.

He ran his hand haphazardly through her hair too, ruining that as well. He took two handfuls of hair, on either side of her head and looked into her upturned face.

'Take off your clothes,' he ordered.

Eleanor nodded eagerly and undressed quickly, he undressed too. Her mouth got wetter when he revealed his hard cock at the thought of choking on it. He grabbed her hair again and arched her head back.

'Worship my whole body,' he ordered. He let go of her hair and pushed her in the back of her head, making her get closer to him. She immediately went to grab his cock. He splayed his hand on her chest to stop her.

'No, from head to toe. Start from the top, work your way down,' he said.

He was going to make her wait and she was already aching for him. She climbed on top of him whilst he sat on the couch, she hesitantly kissed his lips and pushed her tongue through his lips. Dean responded, pushing his tongue against hers. She felt his hard cock rub against her, she didn't know how he could contain himself if he wanted it as badly as she did right now. He ran his hands gently down her back to her buttocks and squeezed. She winced and pulled away from the kiss, she remembered he had said to worship his whole body. She ran her hands over his collar bones and kissed them. He put his head back and sighed contently, she kissed the hollow that appeared even deeper in his neck when he put his head back.

Then she ran her hands down his muscular arms. She had never taken the time to appreciate him like this before, he had never allowed her. She kissed the muscles of his arms, they felt hard and unyielding under her lips but the skin was warm and soft. She licked round the indentations they made in his arms, she went to lift his arm and he raised it for her. She wanted to kiss the soft skin of his inner arm but instead she stroked his underarms that he kept smoothly shaved firmly. His underarms smelt slightly musky and she pressed her nose there. She loved the smell of him and the slight smell of his sweat mingled with the other clean smells of him was completely him, it was animalistic and it drove her crazy. She breathed in and kissed him there too, then she licked.

'Oh my god,' he said loudly, 'you are so dirty.'

She groaned ... she liked him calling her names.

'God that feels really good, keep licking you dirty, dirty bitch.'

She continued to dig her tongue into the soft crevice of his underarm, it was dirty, and she couldn't help comparing everything she did with Dean to what she had done with Adam. This was on a whole other level, Adam didn't even know people could be driven by desire to do things like this.

'I'm gonna make you lick the sweat off my body after my match tomorrow, would you like that? You in your shirt and trousers licking my sweaty balls, my armpits, my asshole, my whole body!' he rasped.

'I'd love it,' she said honestly, looking up at him, her red and slick tongue sticking out between her lips.

Dean grabbed her by her shoulders and pushed her against the arm of the couch so that she was lieing on the couch, he climbed on top of her and entered her roughly. She was ready for him and he met no resistance. Eleanor cried out loudly at the shock of the feel of him. She felt no inhibitions; she reached for his round and beautifully tight ass and squeezed his cheeks. She filled her hands and felt his muscles tighten every time he thrust inside her. She really wanted to slap his perfect ass, she always used to perv on his ass whenever she watched him wrestle but since he had taken her she hadn't had many chances to watch him bend over, let alone touch his ass. She didn't know if he would like this but she drew back her hand and gave his right buttock a hard slap, she felt it spring back under her hand and it made the most amazing sound.

'Did you just spank me?!' he asked incredulously. He looked like he had secretly liked it though, 'Oh you're in for it now!'

Eleanor moaned and he fucked her even harder. She slapped his ass again, spurring him on. She wondered if she would pay for this later but she didn't care, for once they were equals and for the first time ever she was fully engaging in sex with him.

Then he pushed his armpit in his face, 'you're the bitch, not me. I'm gonna make you come with my armpit stuck in your face.'

It was hard to breath beneath his underarm, he was sweating and the smell of him, the slickness of his underarm against her mouth and nose and the feel of his cock pounding her made her come round his cock.

'Oh fuck,' he cried out, feeling the tightening of her pussy and the gush of her orgasm round his cock seemed to tip him over the edge and he came deep inside her.

He collapsed on top of her and Eleanor panted beneath him. He felt hot and heavy but she had never enjoyed being crushed by him so much. She didn't want to spoil the memories of the great sex they had just had but she didn't want him to abandon her after sex like the times they had before; she wanted something that felt like love.

'Can I touch your hair?' she asked.

He didn't raise his head, just nodded. Today had to have been the best day they had ever spent together, she gently stroked his damp hair off his forehead and felt round the neat hairline at the base of his neck from his recent haircut. He still didn't seem completely comfortable with it though, he pushed himself up on his hands and held his hand out to Eleanor to help her up from the couch. She took it and he pulled her up.

She put her hands on his arms and looked up at him, 'let's not shower straight away, I'll clean myself up and we can lie on the bed together.'

'No,' he said. Eleanor tried to hide her look of disappointment, 'I don't want you to clean up my come, I want you to feel it dripping out of you.'

His blue eyes burned and he looked dominant again. Eleanor's felt that pang of nervousness she felt when he intimidated her and she meekly said, 'Yes Sir.'

He pulled her by her hand to the bed and he drew her into his arms. She nestled against his chest and breathed in the smell of sex that clung to him. She felt the gloop of his come run down her thigh, she resisted the urge to tear herself from his arms and go to the bathroom. Instead she wrapped a leg over his and rubbed their combined juices on his leg.

He raised his eyebrows at her. 'You really are a dirty little girl aren't you?'

Eleanor smiled and nodded. She was enjoying these games more and more as time went on.

'Lick that up.'

'Ewww no!' she burst out. Things like that were hot when she was turned on and during sex but right now the thought of licking her and his combined come was gross.

'Do it,' he said.

He only had to say those two syllables in a low voice to make her hurry to obey him. She started to lick the mess from his thigh, it stuck in his hairs and there was no way she could remove it with small licks. She had to use the flat of her tongue and tried to only think of the feel of his firm thigh against her tongue. He assisted her by holding her hair in his fist, out of the way of her mouth.

'Good girl,' he said, when there were no traces of come on his leg left.

Then he smoothed two fingers up her thigh and gathered their come on his fingers.

'Open,' he ordered. Eleanor opened her mouth. Come wasn't tasty even in the heat of the moment, it tasted even worse now. She grimaced as he put his fingers in her mouth but she sucked them clean, knowing that was her job.

He plunged his fingers in her vagina and twisted them around uncomfortably, coating his fingers in the remains of their come. He put them to her mouth again and she opened up, not waiting to be told.

'Good girl,' he smiled again. 'You love the taste of my come don't you ... and yours?'

'Yes Sir,' she nodded.

He could see that wasn't a truthful answer and he laughed, 'almost as much as my sweaty armpits?'

Eleanor blushed a deep shade of red.

So much for cuddles in bed ...

 **Chapter 14**

Thursday - 26/09/2013

Eleanor watched the world go by from the window of Stephanie McMahon's chauffeur driven car. That meeting had been ... odd. It was difficult to remember exactly what had been said in the interview other than one part that she kept thinking about. Stephanie had engaged Eleanor in mindless chit chat, she had actually started to warm to Stephanie, she seemed like a normal down to earth woman. She had never thought that would be possible before the meeting. Until she started talking about the specifics of the job, that's when Eleanor wondered if Dean had been right, Stephanie just couldn't be trusted ...

* * *

' _Alright, so here's the deal. As my PA you'd have a desk outside of my office. I'm on the road at the moment, as you know, so that's wherever we can set up office in whatever arena we are in. You'd take calls for me, arrange appointments for me, answer emails, etcetera. Those are your secretarial duties. But a PA is whatever I need it to be, so I might need you to run errands on my behalf, for example.'_

 _Stephanie paused to make sure Eleanor had taken that all in, she nodded and smiled to show that she had._

' _You are probably wondering 'why me'?'_

 _Eleanor laughed, the meeting had been that laid back that she had felt comfortable dropping her guard like that. Stephanie smiled back._

' _Well,you tick a few boxes for me,' Stephanie smiled again, encouragingly. 'Aside from your qualifications, let me assure you, you are over qualified.'_

 _The interview had been going great so far; Eleanor felt her smile become very wide._

 _Stephanie continued, 'My PA would have to be a wrestling fan, or more specifically a fan of the WWE, which you are. Also, I figured it would be best to have somebody who already knew some of the superstars. Now, the Shield are around a lot these days ... with the way things have been recently. That's something I had to take into account when choosing the right person, you've obviously built a rapport with them, especially Dean Ambrose.'_

 _At this point Eleanor had flushed a deep shade of scarlet. Why should the mere mention of his name make her feel so ashamed and turned on? She thought Stephanie had already spotted that something was going on and if she hadn't then she definitely had now. Either way Stephanie pretended she hadn't noticed the change in Eleanor._

' _They've been scaring off my PA's! You know I've been through a few and to be honest with you, most of them left because of the Shield. So you see my problem and why you are the perfect solution?'_

 _Stephanie beamed again showing off her pearly white teeth. Eleanor smiled again, but this time hesitantly, the blush had quickly drained from her face._

* * *

Or was it Dean that couldn't be trusted? She knew she shouldn't doubt Dean. He hadn't given her a reason to believe he wanted to do her any serious harm yet. But there were certain things that she had pushed to the back of her mind that she hadn't realised she had done so until then. The night that the Shield had kidnapped her, Dean had said she was a 'keeper'. Then there had been Seth, he said things had got 'nasty' with the 'others'.

There was only one thing she could do right now, she should have done it as soon as she got her phone back but she had felt so happy and secure in Dean's affection for her that she hadn't. She needed advice from her best friend. She had her phone clutched in her hand and she looked up Kay's number. The phone rung a few times, she was probably at work. _Please pick up._

Then came an answer; ' _Hey! Long time no speak; make it quick I'm on a ciggy break.'_

Eleanor heard Kay's intake of breath as she took a drag on the cigarette. She had never been so glad to hear that sound. Thank god she wasn't angry with her. She had no way of knowing what Dean had said to her, the bastard had deleted every text he had sent to and received from Kay. Why she did not know but it didn't help when Eleanor needed to keep up pretence that she hadn't been kidnapped. She couldn't possibly let on to that without scaring the shit out of her.

Eleanor tried to pick a response that wouldn't alert her, 'Hey, I'm sorry I've been held up.'

Kay's laugh tinkled down the phone.

' _You could say that! When will you be back? I hate to remind you but don't forget the rent, you know she likes it in cash.'_

'Oh shit, she'll accept a cheque won't she?'

' _Yeah just don't bounce on her!'_

They both laughed this time. God she had missed Kay.

'Listen I know you said you don't have long, neither do I. I know it's a lot to ask but could you meet me tomorrow?'

Kay didn't respond straight away. She could tell she had already made her suspicious, _damn._

' _I have work tomorrow ...'_

'I know, I'm sorry to spring this on you ... but could you pull a sicky?'

' _Why do you need me to? I'm a bit worried now. Are you OK El?'_

Being called Ellie just wasn't the same as being called El. Eleanor swallowed down the hard lump that had formed in her throat.

'I'm ... to be honest not really.'

She couldn't lie to her best friend. She needed to talk to someone.

' _What's wrong?'_

Eleanor breathed in deeply.

'Nothing you need to be really worried about. But if you could see me tomorrow I will explain.'

' _Well I will if I can but where are you gonna be? You said you were on the road.'_

For once Eleanor knew where she would be tomorrow, Stephanie had given her a schedule and she was going to hang on to it like it was gold dust and hide it away from Dean. Damn, the fact she felt she needed to hide it away from Dean should tell her everything.

'Yeah I am. Tomorrow I'll be in Louisville, it's in Kentucky ...'

She cut her off.

' _Shit! Do you know how much that will cost me to drive there?'_

'Yes I know ... I'm sorry, I'll pay for your petrol, even your sick day off work.'

' _I hate to sound tight but if you could that would be good, I mean you can afford it now right? Sorry that just sounds terrible. But I'm going to need that money straight away. Sorry, I really want to help, I do.'_

She would never be offended by Kay's honesty. She needed at least one person to be straight with her with her right now.

'Don't be sorry. You are doing me a massive favour; this means so much to me.'

' _Well I gotta go inside in a min or they will shout at me. What time should I meet you?'_

'Could you aim for 1pm? I know you will have to leave really early ...'

' _Jeez I would only do this for you ... You sound fucking terrible, do you realise that?'_

Eleanor had been trying to hold it together and that last comment did it for her. She started openly sobbing, she caught the driver looking back at her weirdly in the mirror. She couldn't blame him, he probably wondered what on earth was going on.

' _Oh god I'm sorry, that was so insensitive of me. Things will be OK. Alright? I'll come tomorrow and we will sort things out. OK?'_

'Yes ... thankyou.'

' _It's nothing. You would do it for me if you could. I'm sorry I've got to go but text me at about 12 tomorrow. Maybe I'll be in Louisville by then and you can tell me where to meet you from there. Whatever is going on, don't worry. Things will be OK. I've got to go. Hang in there. See you tomorrow.'_

'Bye ...'

Kay waited just long enough to hear Eleanor say bye. She honestly didn't deserve a best friend like Kay. She should never have agreed to meet with the Shield. It was naive, stupid and downright selfish. Who got in a situation like that knowing there was a very real possibility they could be hurt and it would worry the people they love to death? The sound of the driver's voice broke through her thoughts.

'Are you OK back there?' he asked whilst making eye contact through the mirror briefly.

'Oh I'm fine,' Eleanor automatically replied, she added 'sorry' as an afterthought. She felt sorry for putting him in an awkward position; she for one had never been good with handling crying people.

The driver ignored her apology and held out a bottle of water to her over the back of his seat, 'here, have some water.'

'Thanks,' Eleanor said shyly. She took a gulp and it did help. Just the act of making herself swallow water calmed her.

'No need,' said the driver, 'do you want to go back to the hotel?'

'Oh no,' Eleanor responded, 'I'm fine ... really.'

It was sweet of him that he thought Stephanie could protect her from whatever was troubling her. She still couldn't trust Stephanie. But deep down she knew she still trusted Dean. Yes, she had cried. But that was because she had gone through some major upheavals recently and was away from home and friends. It wasn't because she was afraid of the Shield ... was it?

* * *

When they arrived at the arena Eleanor saw Dean waiting for her. He was pacing around on the spot smoking a cigarette and dressed in his Shield blacks; black vest, black trousers, black boots. The driver opened the passenger door for her and stood aside to let her out. She saw Dean stub out his cigarette under his boot and lean against the wall with his arms folded waiting for her to walk over to him. The driver was a fatherly looking man, he looked to be in his mid 30's, he had a kind face, he was the type of man Eleanor would have wanted her father to be if she had ever known him. He put his hand on her back gently.

'Are you sure you're OK?' he asked, face creasing in concern.

Eleanor felt an urge to cry out, 'take me with you!', when she looked over at Dean and saw that he was no longer leaning against the wall and was in mid stride walking towards her. But instead she smiled at him.

'Yes, thankyou,' she jerked her head in Dean's direction, 'he will look after me.'

The driver looked at Dean as if he doubted the truth of that statement but he smiled at her again and said, 'Alright then. Enjoy the rest of your day; hope to see you again soon!'

He got back in the car and waved, Eleanor waved back then she caught the driver's expression change, she knew Dean was behind her now. But Dean's hot breath tickling her ear still made her jump.

'You two looked cozy,' he said in her ear through gritted teeth. His voice sounded much louder this close to her her.

'He was just being nice,' Eleanor replied. He could be so ridiculous sometimes. He curled his hand round the top of Eleanor's arm and turned her round to face him.

He scowled when he saw her red eyes, 'have you been crying again?' he said in disdain.

If that's how he felt about it then she didn't dare tell the truth or lie. She just shrugged. He studied her for a moment then sighed and started walking, pulling Eleanor along after him. She wasn't sure where he was taking her. But it quickly became apparent that he was leading her to lockers and to the Shield's own locker room in particular.

As soon as he had closed the door behind them he rounded on her.

'What's wrong then?' he asked.

Eleanor backed up against a metal locker.

'Nothing ...' she replied.

'Everything' would have been a more accurate answer but she didn't want to say anything. Partly because he was somewhat behind the reason for her tears but mostly because telling him the whole story would entail telling him about her arrangements to meet with Kay. He hadn't expressly forbid it since returning her phone but she knew it was something that she was supposed to ask permission for ...

'It's clearly something!' Dean snapped.

How could he expect her to confide in him when he was in this mood? Eleanor was finding it incredibly difficult to anticipate his mood swings. Today he wasn't the same man he was yesterday.

'Was it something Steph said?' he pushed.

He just called her Steph, why was he on a shortened name basis with her? Eleanor didn't think too much on it, she just wanted to get him off her back.

'No,' she said firmly, shaking her head.

'OK,' he said shortly, obviously running out of patience. 'Then why did you need him comforting you?'

'Oh for god sake!' Eleanor grumbled. Her and the driver? Get real!

He gripped her arm hard and shook her.

'Don't talk to me like that,' he said coldly.

Eleanor's bottom lip trembled. She wished she could stop crying, but she couldn't, it's all she had done these past weeks. He was just so volatile, she couldn't handle it.

'I didn't mean to,' she said, her voice getting high.

He looked at her in the way you might look at an annoying attention seeking child.

'Stop sniveling or I'll give you something to really cry about,' he threatened.

Sniveling? What an ass. She had prided herself on being a rare cryer till Dean came along and tore her life into shreds. She thought of the things that she knew grated on him more than anything else right now.

'Like you did when you whored me out to Seth?' she said, mustering up an anger she had forgotten she had within her.

It was very satisfying to watch the look of astonishment take over Dean's face. But then it changed to one of blistering anger. Eleanor smiled at him insolently; he wiped the smile off her face as fast as it had appeared. He slapped her hard, so hard that she fell to the floor. She fell on her side and steadied herself with one hand on the floor, she put her other hand to her burning cheek. Her tongue rolled over the inside of her tender cheek and she was horrified to taste irony blood.

'Get up! It didn't hurt that much,' he said from above her.

He grabbed her arm, almost wrenching it from its socket as he pulled her up. He turned her around and slammed her face first into the metal locker. Her mouth filled up with even more blood as she felt him scrabble round her waist trying to remove her trousers. She couldn't let him get his way like this.

'No!' she shouted, spitting blood.

He slapped his hand over her mouth, 'do you want people to hear?' he whispered urgently in her ear.

She shook her head, his hand pressing on her mouth too hard and worrying the torn flesh on the inside of her cheek.

'Do you want Seth and Roman to walk in here and see what a slut you are? No? Awww I bet you'd like to be Roman's little slut though. I bet you want him to fuck you again. Don't you?' he rambled in her ear like a mad man.

All Eleanor could do was shake her head. Where had he got this idea from that she liked Roman? Adam, the driver and now Roman. She sobbed, really feeling like she was in the hands of a lunatic. He pushed his cock in her. Eleanor tried to resist but once he was inside her she gave up.

'You're _my_ slut Eleanor. Why don't you ever listen to me?' he said hoarsely.

God he felt so good. Her jaw felt numb, her cheek stung but she was able to transcend those pains when he fucked her. She silently cried in shame. Shame that she took this pain from him, shame that she was his property and shame that she loved it. He didn't take long to finish. It had been the hardest and fastest Dean had ever gone but he kept his grunts to a minimum and he stifled her sobs with his hand. Now done he took his hand from her mouth and stepped away.

Eleanor unglued herself from the locker and turned to look at him. He zipped up then stared at his hand. The white taping was sodden with her tears and had turned a rusty colour, dyed by her blood. Then he looked at her but his expression was impassive. He made his way to her and touched her cheek lightly, examining the damage. She flinched from his touch but he ignored her.

'Sit down, let me clean that up for you,' he said.

Eleanor fastened her trousers back up and sat down on a bench as he instructed. Meanwhile Dean tore the tape from his hand and threw it in the bin. He rummaged round in a locker and found what he was looking for; a bottle of water, cotton wool and a plastic bowl. He filled the bowl with water at the sink and knelt down in front of her. He then held the bottle out to her and she wordlessly took it and swallowed great amounts of it. She washed away the taste of iron that had filled her mouth but when she probed her cheek with her tongue the taste came back. Dean dampened the cotton wool in the water and brought it to her mouth.

'Open your mouth,' he ordered, 'hold still.'

He carefully wiped the inside of her cheek. The cotton wool came away red, but it wasn't as bad as Eleanor had feared. He discarded it and held a fresh piece on the inside of her cheek tightly.

'Hold that there,' he said and she took over.

He used another piece of cotton wool to gently wipe the traces of blood from her lips. This gentle man was completely at odds with the beast he had been a moment ago. Eleanor pulled the cotton from her mouth.

'I can't believe you hit me ..' she said.

He knew what she meant. He had _hit_ her and it felt different to any other time he had laid a hand on her. He looked a bit ashamed and couldn't meet her eyes.

'I shouldn't have done that. I ... I'm not having a good day. I shouldn't have taken it out on you,' he said quietly.

Wow. Stumbling over his words and saying something that sounded like an apology. Somehow this uncharacteristic weakness in him fed Eleanor's strength.

'Do you feel better now you've raped me?' she asked icily.

'It wasn't rape. You wanted it, you were soaking wet,' he argued sounding like his usual self.

Eleanor swallowed and didn't say anything. Yes she had wanted it. She felt so ashamed. Eleanor cast her eyes down away from his face. This spurred Dean on.

'You wanted a response didn't you? You got one.'

He was referring to the word she had used. But his response had been far too strong.

'Dean ... you made me bleed.'

'I didn't mean to make you bleed. But Am I sorry? _No_. Am I sorry I _raped_ you? Nah, not really.'

He said the word 'raped' like it didn't come close to describing what had just happened. Eleanor was shocked by his callousness. He couldn't mean any of it, he cared, and he had shown that by cleaning her up.

'Dean ...' she said again, as if repeating his name would bring the caring Dean back.

But it fell on deaf ears.

'You can stay here all day ... without food. Do you know why?' he said spitefully.

Eleanor shook her head slowly, no but she'd love to hear why ... Not.

'Because you are my property and I can do with you whatever I like, as I keep telling you. Get that into your thick skull,' he tapped her head with his finger to emphasise the point.

He stood up and went back to his locker and taped his hand up again. Before he left he kicked the bowl of water over and tipped up the bag of cotton wool.

'Clean that up while I'm gone,' he said.

He slammed the door behind him and she heard him lock it from the outside. Eleanor wasn't sure if there had ever been a good side to Dean. Maybe she had just imagined it. For the briefest of moments she thought of ringing 911, but revenge would be all the more sweet if she took Stephanie's offer and became the strong woman she knew she was.

 **Chapter 15**

Eleanor checked the time on the clock above the metal lockers, it was 5.45. She wouldn't have to wait here much longer she hoped, she had been here hours already. Her stomach growled at her in hunger, she was regretting not filling herself at lunch with Stephanie. She had been too nervous to eat well, by the time she had relaxed it had been too late, the plates had already been taken away. She had looked in Dean's bag for food but had found nothing but a bottle of Mountain Dew and that wasn't going to help her.

She had decided she was going to try to sleep off the hunger but the sound of shuffling feet outside the door of the locker room stopped her. Her immediate thought was that Dean was coming to take her back to the hotel; he had made his point now. But the person who opened the door was a furtive looking Roman. He looked over his shoulder before entering and closing the door behind him, he shrugged off a backpack he had slung over his shoulder.

'Here, I got you something,' he said and pulled out a sandwich and pasta, the type that convenience stores stocked.

He placed the food on the bench she was sitting on as he spoke to her and went to put his bag in his locker.

'I'm sorry I know it's not much, I didn't have time. Whatever you do, don't tell Dean and hide the evidence in my bag,' he said, patting his locker.

 _He had come here to help her_ , Eleanor smiled at him.

'Thanks, you're a good person you know,' she said.

He shrugged at the high praise, 'I just have a bit of humanity. Dean and Seth have it too ... very deep down.'

He returned her smile and went to leave the locker room but he stopped with his hand on the door knob. He had noticed the mess in here and her face, he couldn't ignore it.

He sighed, 'you should clean that up,' he said, gesturing to the water and cotton wool on the floor that Eleanor hadn't touched.

'You don't want to piss Dean off even more,' he said shaking his head.

Eleanor nodded, he nodded back and then he left the room. She had wanted to show some defiance, to show that she wouldn't tolerate being treated like this. But she knew Roman had given her sound advice with her best interests in mind so she swallowed her pride and started cleaning up.

* * *

Eleanor left the rubbish in Roman's bag as he had instructed her to do and Dean was none the wiser. The first thing he did when they came to pick her up from the locker room was to look at the floor. He let out a 'hmph' sound when he finished his inspection and found nothing to criticise her about.

Friday - 20/09/2013

Dean looked at Eleanor's pathetic face. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, well he couldn't stand a lot of things, but if he had to choose one thing, it was weakness. Eleanor had been weak. Yes, he wanted to break her but he didn't want her to mope around and squeak in fear every time he approached her. He had not gone too far yesterday. He had told her to not to say that word. And if she didn't heed his warning then she only had herself to blame for the consequences. But that bruise ... her mouth had bled, that was easy to attend to but he couldn't stop a bruise forming. She had tried to cover up the bruise the best she could though. He looked for the hickey on her; that was a mark he liked. It didn't look as red as it had yesterday but it didn't look like it was turning to mottled purple either. He reached out for Eleanor who was still playing with her hair in front of the mirror to take a closer look. He turned her to him and moved her collar to the side to fully expose the mark; he rubbed his thumb over it and felt something powdery. She had tried to cover it up hadn't she? She tried to pull away from him.

'Dean, don't,' she whined.

That voice she put on was really beginning to grate on him. He held her arm and gave her a shake.

'I said I wanted people to see this didn't I?' he said.

She batted her eyelashes at him innocently. That wasn't going to work with him. He shook her again, harder this time.

'Didn't I?' he repeated through gritted teeth.

'Yes Sir,' she answered meekly.

Dean raised his hand to discipline her but stopped himself when he remembered her face. He thought of a place he could hit her without damaging her any further, he settled on her wrist. He grabbed her arm and rolled her sleeve back then slapped her wrist hard. She yelped in pain and rubbed the red print of his fingers that bloomed on her skin. Her eyes looked like they were going to brim over with tears. He didn't want her to ruin all the effort she had gone to though, not on her big day. No, he wouldn't make her cry, not now. But he was glad it had been effective. He tried to cheer her up.

'You look good,' he said, pushing her hand down to her side to stop her from rubbing her wrist. He wanted her to feel it.

'I'm proud of you,' he smiled.

'You are?' Eleanor replied in surprise.

He liked it when she was cute like this.

'Yes,' he said, 'sometimes you are bad and then I have to punish you. But that doesn't change a thing, I'm still proud of you.'

She blushed, which he was glad to see. If thinking of being punished didn't make her feel ashamed then he wasn't doing it properly. And he was proud of her, not necessarily for getting the job though. Stephanie was meant to be doing that as a favour for him. However, she had rang him yesterday as soon as Eleanor had left their meeting to taunt him about how she had let slip that she had got through so many PA's and they had all left because of the Shield ... that had riled him up so much. Afterwards he had taken his anger out on Eleanor somewhat. Still, he had been justified. That man, his hands all over, she showed him up. Then that filthy mouth of hers, if he had been in his right mind he would have washed it out with soap. But she looked like she had learnt her lesson yesterday. So his actions were justified.

He took in the sight of Eleanor right now. Her beautiful chestnut hair tumbling over her shoulders in soft waves, the smattering of freckles across her nose, captivating eyes ... Any man would be proud to call her his and she was all his. His property.

He wished her good luck and pressed his lips against hers gently. But he didn't feel her lips move against his. She had been like this since yesterday. It wasn't like her, usually she was so keen. He kissed her again more insistently, she gave in and reciprocated his kiss. But they just pecked on the lips. That was OK though, he just wanted to show her that she had his support. She still didn't break into a smile though. He put his hands on her shoulders.

'This will get easier,' Dean assured her. 'You will make the most of this opportunity and you will earn your independence back.'

He paused.

'Yes?' he urged her. _Come on Eleanor, don't make me hurt you again..._

'Yes Sir,' she muttered.

It sounded a little resentful, but it would do.

'Good Girl,' he said.

She would come around, he knew it. She would be bursting to tell him about her day when she got back to the hotel.

* * *

Eleanor's first day with Stephanie McMahon was already feeling a little monotonous. At first it had been interesting, trawling through the hundreds of emails and replying to each one. But once you'd read 20 you'd read them all. The phone calls were much the same as the emails too. She hadn't allowed one person into Stephanies office yet, until perhaps now. A tall willowy blonde was approaching Eleanor's desk. She didn't look very smart considering she was about to have a meeting with one of the most important people in the WWE. A baggy jumper hung off one bony shoulder which she wore with black tights and boots. There was nothing wrong with how she looked; it just wasn't very 'business'. She stopped in front of Eleanor with her arms folded and a stony look on her thin face.

'I have a meeting for 11am,' she said. No hello, no smile.

Regardless Eleanor was as polite as she would be with everyone.

'Hello,' she said with a smile, 'Can I take a name please?'

The smile seemed only to offend her and Eleanor felt hers droop on her face.

'Rachel Turner,' the blonde replied.

 _Rachel Turner ..._ Eleanor looked her up on the computer. Oh yes, meeting at 11am. She admitted her into Stephanie's office and she stormed in without even uttering so much as a thankyou. _What was her problem?_ Eleanor shrugged her shoulders then turned back to the computer screen. She'd been about to click away when something caught her eye. Rachel Turner had an employee number ... Eleanor clicked it and Rachel's details appeared on the screen. It said she had been a PA, the same position Eleanor held right now, but it didn't say who to, and she'd left the company only last week after having been employed for just one week . Stephanie said she had problems with PA's ... well what was it to Eleanor?

She exited the page and looked up to see someone else approaching her, Dean this time. He swaggered over, still in his everyday clothes and a little smile played on his lips. Her body automatically responded, she felt herself pulse between her legs just looking at him. But she wouldn't smile at him, not after the way he had behaved yesterday and he hadn't been much better this morning. He wasn't going out of his way to make it up to her. But he should. She pretended she was busy on the computer. He came to stand behind her desk and he put his hands on her shoulders, he leaned down and spoke in her ear, his lips lightly brushed against her ear and it sent shivers through her.

'What are you doing?' he asked pleasantly.

He gently placed his hand on the back of her head and stroked her hair. Eleanor resisted the urge to put her hand over his. She almost melted but the banging of Stephanie's door snapped her out of it. Both Dean and Eleanor jumped apart from each other, he abruptly straightened up and took his hands off her and Eleanor sat up in her chair. Rachel Turner came bursting through Stephanie's office and strode past Eleanor's desk, hers eyes flitted to the side mid stride, then she stopped and took a double take. She stared at Dean. The look on her face suggested she knew him and wasn't pleased to see him.

She looked between Eleanor and Dean then sneered at her, 'Good luck with that one!'

Eleanor turned in her chair to look at Dean, he had his hands in his pockets and was watching Rachel angrily stomp away from them.

'Who was that?' she asked him.

She had an idea of what she really was ... but she wanted to hear the truth from him.

He glanced down at Eleanor, 'just a ring rat I turned down,' he said.

 _A ring rat you turned down? Not likely._

Eleanor tried to sound innocent, 'what do you think she wants with Ms. McMahon?'

'She probably wants to sell a story to some rag and is looking for a payoff to keep her quiet. Why would I know?' he snapped.

He didn't wait for a response and walked away looking irritated.

* * *

Eleanor didn't waste one minute of her hour lunch break. She left dead on time and walked at a fast pace to a nearby diner her and Kay had agreed to meet at. Her heart was pounding the whole time, worried that she could bump into Dean at any moment. But he was nowhere to be seen, thank god. She saw the back of Kay's head first; she had chosen a booth as far away from the entrance as possible. So far so good, there wasn't much chance of anyone finding them here but she felt paranoid in the way that people always felt when they were doing something that was forbidden. She approached Kay and said 'hey' quietly. Kay immediately turned. She had put a lilac toner on her bleached blonde hair, she was forever changing her hair colour. It brought a smile to Eleanor's face to see that everything would be the same if she chose to go home.

Kay smiled warmly, 'Wow!' she gasped, 'you look good, I expected you to look worse ...'

Eleanor took a seat opposite her, she felt guilty for worrying her now.

'Yeah I'm sorry, I probably made things sound way worse on the phone,' she said.

'It's OK. What's been going on?'

It was hard to know where to start when she had no idea what Dean had told her.

'Well ... have you been getting my texts?' Eleanor asked.

'Yeah of course, we text back and forth.'

There was something creepy about Dean texting her best friend pretending to be her.

'What did I say?' she asked, knowing how ridiculous that must sound.

Kay frowned but answered anyway, 'you said you'd been spotted by WWE talent scouts and that you stayed for a tryout and now you're on the road coz you signed up immediately but you can't go home yet ... what's funny?'

Eleanor had burst out into incontrollable laughter. The thought of her becoming a wrestler was hilarious. What was even funnier was that Dean had invented such a story.

'That wasn't me who sent those messages. I had my phone taken off me, I got it back the day before yesterday,' Eleanor said, her laughter dying at the look on Kay's face. It didn't seem so funny anymore.

Kay groaned, 'I'm not that surprised. To be honest I did think it sounded unlike you that you had decided to become a wrestler, I couldn't really see you wrestling but I thought if that had happened to me I would have taken the opportunity too. It was only after you rang me I thought that maybe you had been kidnapped, it seemed a crazy thing to think ... but I'm right aren't I?'

'Yes you kind of are ...' Eleanor said. She had been kidnapped but it hadn't felt like something from a horror movie, she had enjoyed at least 20% of her time with Dean ...

'Kind of?' Kay asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Eleanor shrugged. She found it hard expressing feelings like this, even to Kay.

'So assuming you were kidnapped ... how did it even happen?' Kay asked, sounding flabbergasted.

Eleanor suddenly felt very embarrassed. There was no way she would be able to spare herself blushes telling Kay about this.

She tried to rush through the story, 'I met with some wrestlers after the show. Erm ... we did ... stuff, then they put a bag over my head and I think I fainted. Next thing I knew I was in this apartment.'

Kay looked horrified.

'Are you still in the apartment?' she fired at Eleanor.

'No, I'm on the road with the guys who ... took me. We stay in hotels.'

Kay nodded. 'How many guys are there?'

'Three, but I spend my time with one guy.'

'You've developed stockholm syndrome over this guy right?'

'No!' Eleanor burst out. It wasn't stockholm syndrome; he was her dream guy when he was good. And when he was bad, well, he wasn't bad all the time ...

'El ... it's kidnap and rape,' Kay said seriously.

Eleanor didn't respond, she couldn't agree or disagree.

'Did he give you that shiner?' Kay asked poking Eleanor's cheek with her finger.

Eleanor touched her cheek. She hadn't wanted Kay to see that, if Adam had done that she would have killed him.

'It's not that bad ...' Eleanor said, ready to make excuses for Dean.

'It's a bruise,' Kay asserted, 'does he hit you often?'

'No!' Eleanor said, at least not like that ...

'Shall we drive back home now?' Kay asked. She looked mad, Eleanor was worried she would feel like this.

'No, no,' Eleanor said.

'Then why did you ask to see me? El this is so unlike you. This is serious, if you don't come with me I'm going to have to ring the police.'

'Please don't do that,' Eleanor said, shaking her head.

'Well I can't say I'm OK with it. Sorry, I'm not. I can't sit here and not try to stop you from ruining your life.'

Kay was sweet and she was probably right but if she agreed with her then everything with Dean was definitely over.

'I know, I just wanted to see you. I've missed you,' Eleanor said honestly.

'I've missed you too ... why were you so upset yesterday?' Kay asked.

'Sometimes it's difficult,' Eleanor mumbled.

'Uh huh,' Kay nodded. 'You need to tell me everything. I can't help you if you don't,' she added.

Eleanor had wanted to keep the particulars of the type of relationship she had with Dean secret, she didn't think Kay would understand but here goes ...

'OK. So the guy I stay with, he says I'm his property ...'

Kay didn't say anything, she just frowned.

She carried on despite the clear lack of understanding from Kay, 'I have tried to escape, but I've got caught and I've been punished for it because I'm his property ...'

Kay looked furious, 'bastard,' she hissed shaking her head.

'Who is he anyway?' Kay barked.

'I don't know if I should tell you,' Eleanor said, she didn't want her ruining Dean's life, or potentially their lives together. She still held out hope for that.

'I won't ring the police on him. But I'll gladly sit by you when you finally come to your senses and do!' Kay said.

She nearly smiled but not quite. Eleanor found a flattering picture of Dean on the internet on her phone and held it out for Kay to look at.

Kay wrinkled her nose at it, 'He doesn't look like your type. No tattoo's, nice body though and I suppose he has a nice face.'

Kay handed back her phone and changed the topic again, 'how have you managed to get out? I'm guessing you do have a job, it would explain the threads,' she said, gesturing to Eleanor's clothes.

'I'm like a PA to someone important; it's a good opportunity, so it's another reason to stay. I'm on my lunch break,' she sighed and got back to the issue that had been pressing on her mind since the start and especially this morning, 'I really like him. But I'm not sure about him. I think he may have done this to other girls.'

'He probably has,' Kay said softly

Eleanor knew Kay wanted to break it to her gently but that made her feel worse.

'What are you going to do?' Kay asked when Eleanor had gone quiet.

Eleanor thought about it. 'I'm going to find out the truth and then decide from there.'

'How are you going to do that?' Kay questioned her.

'I have an idea ...'

Eleanor explained her encounter with Rachel Hunter, what she had found out about her, what Dean had called her, her suspicions, everything that could be hidden on the computer...

'He's hiding something,' Kay agreed. 'If you find out something that convinces you to get away from him then do. You can now. Rather that than stay longer and get even more hurt. You will never be able to change a man like that.'

 **Chapter 16**

Monday - 23/09/2013

It had been too easy, it was as if someone had wanted her to find out. All she had to do was request a list of people who had been released from the employment of the WWE over the past two months. She wasn't denied, as Stephanie McMahon's PA it was granted without question. She could have gone further, but this would be enough to lend credence to her suspicions. There was no better time to find out the truth than now. She had survived the weekend with Dean and received her monetary incentive to join the WWE, as was promised to her, so she had enough to go now if she had to. But if it was only what she thought it was ... then she could live with that. She would stay and make the most of this job, if Dean would have her, but she needed to know the truth.

* * *

She highlighted the names of the young women who had been released after only working a week, there had been eight in the past two months alone. She held the evidence to her chest and knocked on Stephanie McMahon's door. She wasn't sure how she would respond, but it was better than taking it to Dean who would only lie, if only to save her feelings. Stephanie greeted her pleasantly, Eleanor smiled back but handed her the paper she had in her hand without a word. She didn't want to burn bridges by being rude but she couldn't appear to be a weakling either.

Stephanie eyes flickered over it, not really looking, she looked at Eleanor, 'what's this?' she asked.

She had been hoping she would look at it and immediately confess but it wasn't going to be that simple.

Eleanor recited the speech she had prepared in case this moment arose, 'It's a list of employees whose contracts were terminated over the past two months. I've highlighted eight former employees who are similar; they stayed with the company a week at most and received unusually large payments considering the amount of time they spent with the company. Also, they all happen to be young and female.'

Stephanie remained looking carefully disinterested, 'and your point is?' she asked and then smiled like she wasn't taking any of this seriously. Eleanor hadn't prepared an answer for this, _come on she knew the truth, confess already._

'My point is that I don't think you ever employed these women, I think you are paying them off,' Eleanor said, she hoped she had made herself clear enough now.

'Why would I do that?' Stephanie fired back at her.

'Because they are _ring rats_ ,' Eleanor said, feeling more confident in herself certain that she was right.

Stephanie barked with laughter.

'Oh, you know the lingo now?'

Eleanor didn't answer, she wasn't going to give up because Stephanie was making fun of her. Stephanie stopped laughing but still looked amused.

'Very good,' she praised Eleanor mockingly. 'Yes, we are on the road and boys will be boys, we have to cover our tracks. But, what you really want to know is who have these ring rats been sleeping with? Why do they need shutting up? Am I right?'

This was the part Eleanor had dreaded the most. She had known all along really, she had been one of them no matter how unwittingly but she didn't want to say it. Saying it made it true.

'They were kidnapped by the Shield. That's why you had to pay them off,' Eleanor said.

Stephanie put her hand to her chin and nodded her head.

'That's an interesting theory. Let's ask them shall we?'

Stephanie reached for the walkie talkie on her desk and spoke into it without waiting for Eleanor to respond, 'Shield. In my office please. Over.'

Eleanor heard Dean's voice crackle through on the over end, 'Received.'

The amused look on Stephanie's face never dropped, she was really enjoying this and wasn't the least bit worried that she had been found out.

'Please, make yourself comfortable,' she said.

The whole time Stephanie had sat back in her chair, the queen of all she surveyed and Eleanor had stood stiffly before her like a subject.

She declined the chair with a shake of her head, Stephanie shrugged, 'suit yourself,' she said.

A few minutes later they heard a tap at the door, 'come in,' Stephanie called.

The shield entered. Dean's eyes fell on Eleanor; they locked eyes briefly before he turned his attention to Stephanie. From that one look Eleanor couldn't surmise if he had understood the situation or not. Stephanie rose from her chair, but stayed behind her desk, forming a barrier between her and the Shield. Eleanor stood to the right of Stephanie and the Shield, somewhere in the middle in no man's land.

'Gentlemen,' Stephanie addressed the Shield, 'Eleanor has a question to ask you. Go ahead Eleanor.'

Eleanor didn't want to do this unarmed, she reached for her evidence on Stephanie's desk, but she was stopped by Stephanie who slapped her hand down on the paper.

'Just ask them,' she said threateningly.

Eleanor wanted to touch Dean, to feel the reassuring warmth of his body and to have his strength flow into her. She needed his help. But he couldn't even look at her right now.

She addressed her question to him; it was only his response that mattered, 'Has Stephanie been paying off girls you've slept with?' She received no answer.

Dean looked incredibly uncomfortable, they all did. She felt hysteria building inside her, if they didn't admit this she would lose everything. Her job, Dean ... if only they admitted it she could live with it.

'You slept with that girl didn't you?' she meant the girl from yesterday, 'you did to her what you did to me. You slept with her after a show and Stephanie paid her to not kiss and tell. It's OK I don't care, just tell me ...'

'Yes she did,' Dean admitted, 'but we don't do that anymore.'

'Well, that's all I wanted to know,' Eleanor said.

What they had done was wrong. But she was never going to judge them for it. It's how Dean had come into her life and she wanted him, warts and all. She had already forgiven everything he had done to her, she felt much better knowing the truth, knowing that there had been nothing to Seth's threats that things had got 'nasty'. Then Stephanie's voice grabbed everyone's attention like the crack of a whip.

'If you've found out everything you wanted to know you can leave. I'll pay you a year's salary. That's the most I've ever paid any of the Shield's whores,' she sneered.

Eleanor shook her head, 'I don't want to leave.'

Stephanie was taken aback, then cackled wildly. 'No. No, not yet,' she said, catching her breath. 'You won't be leaving yet.' She cleared her throat, 'Shield.'

They all looked at her warily.

'Fuck her. I want you to get your money's worth out of this whore,' she said. She was ice cold and deadly seriously, her voice was cold and her eyes were the coldest Eleanor had ever seen.

Nobody made a move, each man's face screwed up in varying degrees of disgust at what they were being told to do. It was even below Seth's standards. Eleanor's heart fluttered, but Dean wouldn't let this happen. She would go and it wouldn't have to happen, she could see Dean in secret ... Stephanie would never have to know.

'I'll go,' Eleanor offered.

'No,' Stephanie said firmly. This was going to happen. She pointed her finger at the three men lined up in front of her desk, 'each one of you is going to fuck her over this desk.' She tapped her finger on her desk and placed the photo of her smiling husband and children face down, as if she didn't want them to bear witness to just how despicable their wife and mother could be.

'If you don't, I will have every one of you charged with rape.' She held up the paper Eleanor had brought in, 'you can be sure that if there's a bit of dollar in it for them they will testify and with my backing you will all go down for 20 years each.'

Throughout this speech Eleanor stared at Stephanie in horror and slowly backed away towards the door. She didn't even notice that the Shield had formed a semi circle round her and she backed straight into Seth. He smothered her mouth with a gloved hand and wrapped an arm round her waist. Panic took over and Eleanor screamed, she kicked her legs into the air and flailed wildly.

But she caught a glimpse of silver out of the corner of her eye and stopped. Seth had a switchblade pointing at her neck, she didn't know where he had been hiding it, he must have been holding it the whole time he had hold of her and she had stupidly struggled against him.

Dean intervened, 'put the knife down.' He looked ready to grapple the knife away at any moment. Eleanor looked at him, hoping he could stop this madness. Dean was looking into Seth's wild eyes.

Seth breathed heavily, his voice sounded uneven.

'No!' he burst at Dean.

Eleanor could see his hand shaking, he probably wasn't going to cut her but she couldn't be sure of it.

'I'm not going down for her. We are doing this aren't we?' Seth said shakily.

Dean nodded, 'Yeah, we'll do it.'

Roman nodded too. He was going to let Seth hurt her again? She knew he had no choice. But that little niggling doubt in her head kept saying to her, _he's going to let Seth hurt you again. He doesn't care about you. He's out for himself. All he cares about is himself and the Shield._

Dean slowly approached and held out his hand for the knife, 'come on, give me the knife,' he said softly.

Seth dropped it into his hand and wrapped the arm he had freed round Eleanor's middle. Dean folded it away and put it in his pocket.

'You can take your hand off her mouth. She won't scream again. Will you?' he said, looking at Eleanor.

It was the first time he had looked at her. She shook her head, so he wasn't going to save her. But he was going to make it easier for her. She was grateful for that at least. Seth lowered his hand but he still held her tightly against him. Dean placed his warm palm on her cheek.

'You can do this,' he said quietly. Eleanor nodded. He was right, she could do this, one last time and this nightmare would be over. Her and Dean would be over ... the thought was unbearable so she closed her eyes. She didn't want to see his blue eyes anymore. She wished she had never looked on him. Was it really better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all?

Stephanie's shrill voice broke into her thoughts and she snapped her eyes open. Dean turned towards her too.

'Good team work! That's what I like about you guys,' she said enthusiastically, fist pumping the air. She was a sick bastard.

'We are going to do this calmly. Why don't you go first Seth?'

Seth pushed Eleanor in her back, propelling her towards the desk. He pushed her down and her cheek flattened against the cool shiny surface of the heavy desk. He swiftly pulled down her trousers and knickers. She heard him honk up phlegm and spit onto his hand. She would usually have been disgusted but she was concentrating too hard in taking her brain elsewhere to care. He then inserted two gloved fingers inside her, bringing her back to the here and now. It was uncomfortable but not as uncomfortable as when he slammed his cock into her. She bit down on her bottom lip, absolutely refusing to cry out. Flattened against the desk she was glad she couldn't see the reactions of the others, in particular Stephanie's face. Thankfully it was almost clinically calm. The desk didn't shake beneath them, she could hear Seth grunting and his thighs smacking against her but nothing else. He came mercifully quickly and when he pulled out Roman switched places with him quickly.

'She's all yours,' Seth panted.

Roman gently placed his cock against her entrance and eased himself in. It wasn't as bad as it had been the first time. Seth had prepped her for him; he slid in easily having made her walls slick with his come. This time he didn't do the gentlemanly thing and refrain from coming, perhaps it was the need to survive that made him do the animalistic thing and he came inside her. Eleanor's eyes remained tightly shut throughout. They had both been fast but she was sore, in order to finish it quickly they had gone hard and fast and now she was really feeling it.

Now it was Dean's turn. It would be the worst with Dean, she had to make her mind go elsewhere with him, it would kill her to think of him and know their last time would be like this. She was acutely aware of him putting his hand on her back; she hadn't even felt Seth and Roman's hands on her though they must have touched her. He entered her quickly and was even more vigorous than Seth and Roman had been; he put a hand on the desk next to her face to steady himself. Eleanor reached her hand out and stroked his fingers; he wrapped his hand round hers and crushed her fingers against the desk. It hurt but she needed it. A tear rolled down her cheek, she had been doing so well until now.

'Open your eyes,' a voice rasped. She could smell minty breath and opened her eyes reluctantly, it was Stephanie.

She smirked, 'he's good isn't he?'

Eleanor did something she had never done before, she honked up her phlegm just like Seth had and spat right in Stephanie's face.

Stephanie reared back in disgust and wiped the spit from her eye; she moved to the other side of the desk and pulled Eleanor's hair back. She became aware that Dean had stopped moving inside her.

'Keep going!' she barked. He thrust into her again, Stephanie was looking over her head at Dean, 'What's so good about her?! Does she feel as good as I do?!' she raged.

 _Had she heard that correctly?_ She twisted round to look at Dean. But he pushed her back onto the desk.

'Finish her,' Stephanie hissed at Dean.

But he withdrew, 'Fuck this, I'm done!' he roared. Eleanor had never heard such emotion in his voice. Once again she was surprised he could feel anything like that towards her, very surprised now.

Eleanor sprang up from the desk and pulled her trousers and knickers up. She pushed Stephanie with all her might and she fell hard against the wall. She ran past Dean who tried to put an arm out to stop her, but she was too fast even for him.

'I'm sorry,' she heard him say as she turned the lock on the door and ran. She grabbed her bag from under her desk and bolted out of the arena as fast as her legs would carry her with her tears streaming down her face and blinding her.

 **Chapter 17**

 _23/09/2013_

 _Dear Dean,_

 _I wanted to express my feelings on paper that I couldn't express to you through words during the short time we spent together. First, I'd like to explain to you what drove me to leave today. I'm sure you can imagine that what I had just gone through was very traumatic for me. It will take me a long time to get over. However, I will get there. But what I will not be able to get over is you and Stephanie. I understand the predicament you, Seth and Roman have got yourselves into. I do not condemn your actions, as if it wasn't for what you had all done I would never have met you and I do not regret meeting you, but I cannot condone them. I simply accept what you have done, but I cannot accept you and Stephanie and fail to understand the two of you together. The thought that you had slept with her and were perhaps sleeping with her at the same time as you were sleeping with me hurts me. Even though you never said you would be sexually exclusive to me, I expected you would be._

 _This brings me to another point, being your property is too complicated for many reasons. As your property I thought you wanted me to be sexually exclusive to you, yet you forced me to sleep with Seth and Roman. At the same time you were irrationally jealous of other men I had contact with or men from my past. For me to be your property I need to be yours exclusively, that means no whoring me out (I know you hated it when I said that but that's what you did) and no irrational jealousy of other men because I would be YOURS._

 _Another reason I can't be your property is that you are too aggressive. I accepted your punishments but sometimes I felt you went too far, like when you made me bleed or punished me in front of Seth and Roman._

 _Finally, you never trusted me. Granted, I did try to run away and now I have succeeded but if you had allowed me freedom I would never have left, I could put up with being your property. But you know what? I don't want to be your property anymore. I am more than a possession._

 _I am very sorry things ended this way and that I didn't get to see much of the decent side of you. I hope you find whatever it is that you are looking for and that you continue to be successful in your career._

 _You have my affection always,_

 _Eleanor._

2 months later

Two months later and Eleanor still hadn't sent that letter. It remained sealed and hidden in her underwear drawer. She still debated whether she should send it to him or not but always came to the conclusion that he wouldn't care about anything she had wrote about. Plus, she had wrote it in tears, she could hardly remember what she had put in it now, she only remembered pouring her heart out to paper because she couldn't pour it out to him.

Right now she was driving to work in her stolen car. _She_ hadn't stolen it, but she suspected whoever had sold it to her had stolen it. But she didn't care, she only drove round her town and anyhow she was driving illegally. She had never gotten her driving licence but she didn't care about that either. She didn't care about much these days. The car was the first big purchase she had made with her pay packet. Stephanie McMahon, being the cheating lying scumbag that she was, hadn't even paid her a year's salary, she had paid her a month's salary. But still, it made Eleanor's bank balance look the healthiest it had ever looked and she had been paid for what? Two days of work? Oh and to keep quiet.

This type of work made Eleanor far more tired than it used to. She had found a job working at a store, not too dissimilar to her old job, she was on her feet all day, it was low paid, boring ... Her bones felt tired, her insides, her heart. Maybe that's what a broken heart did to you; it sucked the life out of you she reflected. She slumped down on the couch she had bought with Stephanie's money, that's how she liked to think of it, bought with money stolen from Stephanie. She had just put her feet up on the coffee table when she felt her phone ring in her pocket. That better not be work she thought. She pulled it out and the number that flashed on the screen was a mobile number. She answered it, it could have been Kay borrowing another person's phone for all she knew.

'Hello?' she answered tentatively.

' _Hello ... is this Eleanor?'_

The deep male voice on the other end rang a bell, but she couldn't put a name or face to the voice.

'It is, who is this?' she replied.

' _It's Roman.'_

Of course. But he was the last person she expected to be ringing her ...

'What do you want?' she asked cautiously.

' _I thought I should let you know that as of today Dean has taken a vacation, he says he's going to Cincinnati but I think he will try to find you ...'_

Really? She thought he'd given up on her.

'I ignored all his calls. He must have taken that as a 'no'?'

He had called and left dozens of messages full of expletives the day she left. She had hung up on him every time and deleted every voice message and text after she had heard or read them. He'd given her a sleepless night, but by 5 am he had given up and she hadn't heard from him since.

' _Dean never takes no for an answer. He's pissed off.'_

'Still? Well, so what if he finds me? He can't kidnap me again.'

' _Are you sure about that?'_

'Yep, he doesn't have you to help him.'

She didn't know why she was taking her anger out on him, maybe because he was the closest she had got to Dean these past months.

Roman ignored Eleanor's jibe.

' _Take my advice kid – move.'_

'What?! I refuse to let that asshole ruin my life AGAIN.'

' _I'm just trying to help you. Really I shouldn't ring you at all. Good Luck.'_

'Yeah, thanks for the heads up.'

She hung up. She didn't know why she was so mad at him. Roman was OK, better than Dean and Seth but equally guilty in her mind.

1 day later

Kay was startled by a loud knock on the front door. She and Eleanor weren't used to unannounced visitors. Perhaps it was a neighbour? Because whoever it was hadn't needed to buzz through the intercom in the lobby. She rose from the couch slowly, taking her time stretching and yawning and shuffled to the door. She put her eye to the peephole. Ohhh it wasn't a neighbour. It was a man, a good looking man. But she didn't let herself get too excited, he was probably handing out menus or flyers, sometimes those people managed to sneak into their apartment block. Still, she would have fun flirting; she opened the door to him. The man who stood before her was tall, probably a good foot taller than her as she was on the short side, and deliciously broad. He looked like he worked out. He was quite beefy in fact. He looked a bit scruffy too but still cute, she liked that.

'Hi,' she smiled at him coyly.

He didn't return the smile; in fact now she looked at him closely he didn't look very friendly.

'Is Eleanor there?' he asked sharply.

'Eleanor ...' Kay repeated, immediately confused because this wasn't what she thought it would be. She had never known Eleanor to have a gentleman caller before. Hang on ... he looked familiar ...

'Who wants to know?' she asked bluntly.

'I'm a friend of hers,' he said.

She scrutinised his face ... Oh no, it was him. It was _that_ guy.

'You're Dean Ambrose aren't you?' she said accusingly.

'And you're the lovely Kay,' he responded. Not looking like he thought Kay lovely at all.

He was so rude. Who the hell did he think he was coming here? And talking to her like that? She refused to be intimidated in her own home by this jerk.

'She's not in and I won't tell her you called. She doesn't want to see you. Bye.'

Kay made to close the door on him but he had the nerve to wedge his boot in the doorway, stopping her from closing the door.

'How dare you?! Get your foot out of my door!' Kay said fiercely.

He didn't move his foot and now he held the door, Kay tried to pull on the wooden door but she had no luck with pulling it closed, he was too strong.

'I just want to talk to her,' he said sighing.

He was doing himself no favours, that attitude wasn't going to endear him to Kay.

'She doesn't want to talk to you. If you don't leave now I'm calling the police,' she said.

'You could but if you do I'll find where she works, I'll find her some other way. Please ... I'm not going to hurt her.'

She didn't believe he would hurt her, despite the stories she had heard. After all, nobody would be such an idiot to attack a person in front of their best friend; she was more concerned that this Dean Ambrose wasn't good for Eleanor. She could ring the police but what was stopping her was the fact that she didn't think Eleanor would ever forgive her if she did.

Kay sighed, 'please leave.'

He still didn't budge.

'All I need is 5 mins with her,' he said holding up his spread fingers, 'then you'll never see me darken your doorway again.'

He smiled at his little joke. Kay noticed dimples, how irritatingly cute. It was against Kay's better judgement ... but ever since Eleanor had come home she just hadn't been the same ... She wouldn't talk about why she had come back. Kay had tried to imagine the type of relationship Eleanor had left a lot over the past couple of months. She'd even done some research, from the little snippets Eleanor had given her that time they had met up in Louisville, it sounded like a dom sub relationship. She understood the appeal of it, she would never want it, but she thought she understood. Well, she couldn't just leave him at the door like this and what if he hung around all day or pounced on Eleanor on her way home from work like he threatened to? She relented.

'Oh alright then. Come in. But she's not home and I don't know when she will be back,' Eleanor snapped at him. She didn't want to make the guy feel too welcome.

He gave a cute smile again. She frowned at him, no way was she going to let him try to charm her.

'Thankyou,' he said.

She stood aside to let him in and he walked over the threshold with ... grace. He was long limbed and moved quite slinkily, quite the opposite to his scruffy appearance. He was interesting and very different to Adam, that was for sure.

* * *

Eleanor welcomed the warmth that enveloped her when she opened the door to her and Kay's apartment. She looked for Kay to say hello but when her eyes found her she was gobsmacked by what she saw. Dean Ambrose and Kay. Sitting next to each other. On her couch. They immediately sprung up when they saw her.

'Sorry ...' Kay said, 'you ... you have a visitor,' she gestured weakly to Dean, words had obviously failed her on this occasion.

'Ellie ...' Dean purred.

That sounded good coming from his mouth. Eleanor couldn't take her eyes from him; she stared at him as if she thought her eyes were deceiving her. Roman's call had worried her, but she thought she'd have at least a few days to figure out what to do.

'How did you find me?' Eleanor asked when she finally gathered her jaw from the floor.

Kay hovered on the spot uncomfortably and spoke before Dean could answer.

'I'll leave you two to it, I'll be in my room if you need me El,' she walked away, glaring at Dean on her way out.

Dean waited for Kay to leave before he spoke.

'Does it matter how? Let's just say you were easy to find. I told you I would find you,' he said smiling so smugly.

Eleanor's heart pumped faster. _Be brave_ , she told herself. She drove around in a stolen car with no licence. She was bad ass. She could stand up to Dean Ambrose. She narrowed her eyes.

'That wasn't a smart thing to do. I could ring the police and have you arrested. I could report you for kidnap and rape. What makes you think I wouldn't? Who do you think they'd believe? The psycho who beats people up for a living or a nice young girl?'

Eleanor didn't feel the bitterness in her words but she spewed them anyway wanting to wound him and needing to sound tough. She was actually glad to see him. She was afraid he was lost to her forever but she wasn't going to go back to the way things had been. She was going to drive a hard bargain. However it didn't look like the words had had an effect on him, in fact quite the opposite, he was grinning.

'You would have done that by now if you had wanted to _Sweetheart_ ,' he stressed the endearment like he found it amusing.

Eleanor screwed her face up feeling annoyed that her threats weren't working.

'What do you want?' she spat, knowing what his reply would be but having to keep him talking until she decided what she actually wanted herself.

'I want what's mine ...' he crooned as he walked slowly to her. Eleanor backed into the front door, which was a stupid move, she had trapped herself now.

She laughed harshly and thought of something to say to put him off, 'Why? Getting bored of Steph's old cooch?'

Dean frowned. At least he wasn't smiling anymore but the look on his face scared her.

'What a rude little girl you are,' he said softly. He stared her down and Eleanor tried hard not to avert her eyes from his though her heart raced madly, 'but yeah, I was bored of it,' he drawled.

He reached out to touch her face and Eleanor jerked her head away, his hand wavered in the air next to her face before he let it drop to his side slowly. He didn't try to reach for again but he breathed through his nostrils and looked down at her.

'You've had your tantrum for long enough ...'

'I wasn't having a tantrum Dean, I left you ..'

He cut her off by placing a finger on her lips. The feel of it was doing things to her, she knew she should knock his hand away and not give in to this intimidation but God she had missed his fingers, his hands, his touch.

'Now here's what's going to happen. I'm willing to forgive you for running away if you leave this place holding my hand like a good girl, but if you fight me I will drag you away kicking and screaming and I will make you suffer for what you did to me.'

 _What she had done to him?! What about everything he had done to her?!_

'You can't do anything to me that you haven't done to me before. I'm not afraid of you.'

'You are. I can see it in your eyes.'

'You don't get it do you? Scaring me won't make me come with me. I won't come with you because you hurt me.'

'I know I did, I understand that. I'll look after you properly this time, I promise.'

He stroked her cheek, this time Eleanor let him but she turned her face away.

'So, are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?'

'I won't go back to how things were.'

'Eleanor, you are really testing my patience,' he said in a low voice, turning her head to him with his hand on her chin.

She slid away from the door. He allowed her to slip away; he dropped his hand and stopped leaning his hand on the door.

'There's something I want to show you .. I think it will make you understand how I feel,' Eleanor said. His mouth shaped in an 'o' and he knitted his brows together but she turned on her heel and rushed to her bedroom before he could say anything.

She pulled the unsent letter from her underwear drawer. She wanted to go wherever he was going with him, more than she had admitted to him, but she meant what she had said, she couldn't go back to how things had been before. But she didn't want to fight him either, she didn't want to be this angry bitter woman she had become. She hoped he would understand the letter. But if he didn't then it had to be the end of the road and with Kay's help she would get rid of him. She really hoped it didn't come to that. She handed him the letter and told him to sit. She was going to do this on her terms, he wasn't going to have her backed up against the door. He took the letter from her hand and turned it over in his hands.

'What's this?' he asked.

'It's a letter I wrote to you the day I left but never sent.'

He didn't respond and he carefully slid a finger in the gap in the corner and gently pulled it open.

She could hardly watch him read it, she felt embarrassed, she couldn't remember the contents of it but she was sure it would be melodramatic. However, if it did the job then it was worth the embarrassment. She saw his eyes go from side to side as he read the letter, his face was expressionless and it was impossible to tell what he was thinking.

'Thankyou,' he said when he finished reading it, he folded the letter back up, put it back in its envelope and placed it on the couch next to him.

'I'm glad you wrote that letter. Let me explain what I had going on with Stephanie.'

Eleanor winced at the mention of her name but nodded, she needed to hear the truth about that.

'It started out as a bit of fun and helped get me where I am today, I can't deny that. It was over before I met you ...'

Eleanor couldn't help sighing in relief at that.

'But,' he said. Why did there always have to be a but? 'it started again when she got wind of you. It was my mistake; I should never have introduced you to her. And believe me; I only slept with her because I didn't want her to hurt you. Can you imagine what your life would have been like if I hadn't kept her sweet? You remember what she made us do in her office ...'

Eleanor nodded, she remembered and if she put herself in his shoes ... she could understand why his hand was forced.

'Do you understand now?' he asked.

She nodded again, 'Is it over between you two?'

'Definitely. She was mad when you left; it was all my fault, my career was over, she was going to ruin my life. She hasn't, she's stripped me of my title but that's been the worst of it.'

'Oh,' Eleanor felt a tiny bit responsible for that, she knew how much it had meant to him to be a champion.

He scooted closer on the couch to her and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, 'see how much trouble you cause?' he said smiling.

She wasn't ready to return his smile yet but she had made up her mind.

'I'll come with you, but on one condition.'

He frowned, 'what is it?'

'I'm not going to be your property.'

He laughed like Eleanor had said the most preposterous thing ever.

'You will always be my property,' he said, the ghost of a smile still playing round his lips. But then he dropped the smile, 'go and say goodbye to Kay and be quick about it.'

She reared away from him, he had been completely reasonable after he had read that letter right up until this point.

'Didn't you understand any of my letter?!' she said in disbelief.

'I understood it fine. It's _you_ that doesn't understand. You don't understand what I mean when I say you are my property. It means I own you, yes, you are my possession. A possession that I can do whatever the hell I want with. If I want you to fuck Seth and Roman you will. If I don't want you to talk to any other men you won't. If I want to make you bleed and punish you in front of Seth and Roman I will.'

Eleanor stared at him, astonished that he hadn't changed one bit. The only change in him was that he was no longer fucking Stephanie McMahon.

He picked up the letter and pressed it to his heart, 'I will treasure this letter.'

 **Chapter 18**

Eleanor considered her options whilst Dean slipped the letter into the inside pocket of his jacket. But she realised she had very few.

'KAY!'

She yelled her best friends name at the top of her voice. It was an unexpected move; Dean's head snapped up and the look he gave her was murderous. But looks couldn't really kill and he was temporarily stunned into inaction. Kay came dashing into the room in seconds but when she saw Dean just sitting on the couch, albeit looking unfriendly but certainly not looking like he was about to do anything unpleasant to Eleanor, she faltered.

'What?!' she said anxiously.

Eleanor didn't know what, she just needed her in the room so Dean couldn't make another kidnap attempt. She had to think fast.

'Do you mind if Dean stays the night?' she asked innocently in a voice that didn't match the desperateness of her yells.

Kay frowned in confusion, 'I thought ... nevermind. Sure, if he doesn't mind sleeping on the couch.'

Dean gave Eleanor a dirty lingering look before turning to stare at Kay for making such a suggestion. But Kay wasn't intimidated.

'I'll get you a quilt and pillows,' Eleanor said without looking at Dean.

It was cowardly but she'd rather leave Kay to deal with him than face the repercussions of ruining whatever plan he had. She returned quickly and dumped the quilt and pillows on the space on the couch that she had vacated.

'Goodnight,' she muttered quietly, not looking at anything in particular. Both her and Kay left Dean alone and went to their own rooms. Dean didn't say a word.

She'd bought herself time. Time to think of a plan.

* * *

It was 2 am. Eleanor was lying in her bed staring blankly at the ceiling. She still hadn't made up her mind. Her heart told her to follow Dean, forget her fears and leave her pride behind. Her mind told her that her own being was all she had, all anybody really had. Was she really going to give herself to someone for nothing in return? Only a little pleasure, the most incredible pleasure, but nearly nothing ... But Dean, well, Dean was everything. But he wasn't hers. He could be if she gave him all that he wanted of her. Stephanie was out of the equation now ... ARGH! He made her head hurt. He was so unknowable. Why couldn't he be like other normal men? But if he was he just wouldn't be Dean and she wouldn't want him.

Eleanor was jolted out of the deep reverie of her thoughts by the unexpected sound of the doorknob on her bedroom door being turned. She hadn't realised she had been listening to the silence of the night until then. She looked to the door, but she wasn't scared. It was either Kay or Dean and she thought she had experienced the worst that Dean could do to her. The door quietly opened to reveal the person behind it, it was Dean.

His eyes took in the small space of Eleanor's room then fell on her, he put his finger to his lips and took the one step that separated Eleanor's bed from the door and sat on her bed. Eleanor sat up and pulled up her legs away from him, she held the quilt up to her neck and wrapped it around herself tightly. But he was still very close.

'What are you doing?!' she hissed angrily. She was careful to keep her voice down. If Kay knew he was here she would hit the roof. She had been serious when she said he had to sleep on the couch.

'I couldn't sleep knowing you were so close,' he said, also taking care to be quiet. She could tell he hadn't slept, even in the dark she could see the wildness of his eyes and he looked alert and tired at the same time.

'Then what took you so long?' she said with sass. If she was going to evade him, and forever this time, then she needed to maintain a cool distance.

But he still smiled. He smiled a lot at her, but hardly ever pleasantly.

'I was waiting for my _best friend_ to fall asleep,' he said sarcastically.

Eleanor opened her mouth to defend Kay but he put his finger on her lips hard, flattening them.

' _Shut up_ ,' he said slowly.

He wasn't going to play nicely. Eleanor gripped the quilt a little tighter and kept her trap shut. He didn't take his finger from her lips.

'She's sleeping like a baby. I've not heard a peep from her for hours now. But I could hear you tossing and turning and sighing. I didn't have to stand outside your door for so long, I could have come in anytime but it was nice listening to you when you've been away for so long, reminded me of old times ...' he said wistfully.

Eleanor felt very creeped out. She couldn't believe he'd been standing outside her bedroom door and that neither she nor Kay had heard him. It had been a terrible idea to invite him to stay the night. She had thought it was clever but he got the better of her as always. He scooted to where Eleanor was sitting on the bed and he bent down to whisper in her ear. His breath tickled her ear and the volume of his voice maximised at this distance, it made her shiver and squirm.

'I know what it's like ... not being able to sleep,' he said, lightly stroking her cheek with his knuckles. 'I never slept well when I was worried that you might run off; I slept even worse when you did go. I couldn't sleep on your couch knowing you were lying here thinking of how you are going to betray me this time.'

'How can I ...' Eleanor began but he cut her off again.

'Shhh!' he hissed and put his finger back on her lips, 'don't deny it!'

He looked at Eleanor's small hands gripping the quilt to her.

'Let go,' he said.

She shook her head.

' _Let go_ ,' he repeated.

His eyes were two icy chinks in the dark of the room. He couldn't hurt her, not with Kay close by ... but she obeyed anyway. She challenged anyone to disobey Dean when he put on that voice and had that look in his eye. She slipped down the quilt too for good measure. This pleased him.

'Good girl,' he said.

He put his hand straight down her pyjama bottoms and trailed the tips of his fingers over her panties that tightly hugged her crotch.

'Missed me? You are sooooo wet,' he said smugly.

He turned her on like no one else could. When he scared her like this, when she was scared that he would violate her, ravish her ... it got her going. She hoped he couldn't see her blush in the darkness. He pulled down her pyjama bottoms and panties and Eleanor found herself pushing his hand away to pull them off faster herself.

He removed his own jeans and boxers and threw them carelessly on the floor. Then he jammed two fingers inside her. She gasped. It actually hurt, but the pain was sweet. Everything happened so quickly then. He readied his throbbing cock at her entrance.

'Are you going to take this?' he whispered in her ear.

'Yes Sir,' she breathed back.

She instantly regretted saying that but didn't think on it for long. She _needed_ this. He had to clap a hand over her mouth to silence her moans as he thrust into her hard over and over again. She put her hand over his mouth too to shut him up _and_ to stop herself clawing at him. She wanted to feel his flesh under her nails. If she went with him she could rake her nails over him whenever she wanted without caring who heard, that was if he let her ... That thought put her off, it suddenly didn't feel so pleasurable anymore. She wanted him to stop now; she wasn't going to reach the height of her passion. They were unequal partners. _He_ could have this whenever he wanted, but _she_ couldn't and it would always be like that. But he didn't seem to notice the change in her or perhaps he did but just didn't care because he carried on and soon found his release.

He picked up his t-shirt from the floor and held it out to her. She hadn't remembered him taking it off or his naked chest pressed against her, all she had felt was his cock stretching her ... He was gloriously naked now. Yes, they were unequal partners. But when she saw him naked it didn't seem to matter so much anymore. She wished she could think only of the positives of going with him and not the bad.

She put the t-shirt between her legs and cleaned herself. Dean lay on his side on the bed beside her; there was hardly any space for her on the small bed now. But he pulled her down to snuggle to him with her back against his chest. They were squashed tightly against one another but it felt warm and cozy.

'I missed you,' he rumbled in her ear.

'I missed you too,' she said.

 _Damn_. She knew it had been a bad idea for him to stay the night.

* * *

Dean woke with cramp. The bed had been too small for the both of them. He had had yet another sleepless night. But it had been necessary and he was banking on sleeping very peacefully tonight and every other night after that. He had her, he was sure of it. He couldn't stand to lie there a moment longer so he climbed out of bed extra carefully not wanting to wake up Eleanor. He pulled on his boxers and sat on the floor with his back against the door. Hopefully she wouldn't be too long ... He was getting incredibly uncomfortable on the floor too, the carpet was so thin he could feel the floorboards sticking in his butt. But he was going to wait here until she came knocking, she was bound to once she saw he wasn't on the couch. Finally she knocked. He leapt to his feet and answered the door. That bitch looked just as annoyed to see him as he hoped she would. She looked him up and down, she pretended she didn't like what she saw but he knew she did.

'I see you've wormed your way back in with her,' Kay sneered at him.

He only wanted to rub it in her face but clearly she wanted to take it _there_. But Dean kept his temper in check though he intensely disliked this girl. The moment he saw her he knew she would be trouble but he didn't necessarily dislike her, but now he decided he definitely disliked her.

'Well you know what they say, it takes two to tango,' he replied. The saying was true, she wanted it just as much as he had. He hadn't _wormed_ his way between her legs.

'Oh so you gave her a choice this time?' she snapped back.

'She always has a choice in that,' Dean snapped, offended. He wasn't a monster. She didn't have a choice in _everything_ , but he didn't have to explain that to her. To his surprise Kay actually looked guilty.

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. But I can see through you! I'll be watching you and if I see Eleanor with another bruise on her face, I don't care if it's a dom sub thing, I'm telling you ...'

He held up his hands defensively. _A dom sub thing?_ He didn't go in for that crap he just did what he wanted.

'I get the message,' he said.

He was going to say more but he noticed Kay had stopped paying attention to him and was looking past him, he turned and saw that Eleanor was walking to stand in the doorway beside him.

'What's going on?' she asked warily.

'Nothing,' Dean said. 'Can I have a shower? Get me my bag from my car will you? Keys are in my jeans pocket,' he said tossing the words over his shoulder to Eleanor before he stalked to the bathroom.

It was time to say their goodbyes. He knew he should leave them alone. He was being very nice about it in his opinion. A few years ago he would never have left a love interest and her best friend together. He was far too paranoid. In fact right now his mind was spinning with thoughts about the plots they could be hatching to have Eleanor escape from him again. But he had to trust her, hard though that was. Now all that was left was to make sure she paid.

* * *

Eleanor looked at Kay sheepishly. Being caught out was embarrassing and to add even further embarrassment the room smelt unmistakeably of sex. But worst of all she could see that Kay disapproved and she wanted Kay to support her in this so much.

'I'm going with him,' Eleanor said a bit too defiantly, she had meant to sound softer than that.

'I know,' Kay said.

'I'm sorry but I want to give it another go,' Eleanor said, justifying herself.

'It's OK you don't need to explain yourself. I understand. Just try to be happy, if you aren't then you can always come back. I'll kick out the other person I find to take your room,' Kay smirked and stuck out her tongue.

Eleanor hugged her impulsively. She was truly a good friend.

* * *

'Where are we going?' Eleanor asked as Dean loaded his car boot up with Eleanor's bags. He hadn't said much this morning. He hadn't even shown much enthusiasm for Eleanor coming along though last night he insisted that he wasn't going to leave here without her. As she had many times before she watched him thinking how very little she knew about him.

'Cincinnati,' he said without looking at her.

'You don't live there anymore do you? I thought you lived in Vegas,' she said. She thought he'd be going home, she had her hopes set on being whisked on a plane to Las Vegas. She had never been there.

He looked at her this time and smiled, 'I have a place there you little stalker. But I had planned to go to Cincinnati and pick you up on the way.'

She basked in his smile. She didn't really care where they were going as long as there would be no Shield and no Stephanie McMahon.

* * *

They checked into a hotel once they reached Cincinnati, he said they'd be staying there just for tonight and at friends the next few nights. The thought of meeting his friends made her nervous but pleased too. Could she take that to mean that she was his girlfriend? He hadn't said she was. He had said he didn't want that. She tried not to get her hopes up, but it was hard to accept her position as his property if he never made it clear what that meant.

Once they dumped their bags in the room Eleanor literally jumped on Dean. She really had missed him and though she kept telling herself to be cautious she still threw her caution to the wind. She pressed her lips against his and revelled in the taste of him but he gently pushed her off. She thought he would want that ...

He held her at arms length and looked down at her, 'not now,' he said softly.

'There's something we need to address. Don't you agree?' he said.

She didn't know what needed addressing but she nodded anyway. The look on his face and his tone of voice suggested she should agree.

'Good,' he said. He let go of her and sat straight on the small couch and folded his arms over his chest.

'Come here then,' he beckoned with his finger.

Eleanor stepped forward hesitantly; from experience she knew that when he said, 'come here,' it usually wasn't for something nice. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her forward. He then went to unbutton her jeans but Eleanor lurched backwards. She should have known. But what on earth was she being punished for?!

'I haven't done anything wrong!' she protested.

Dean snorted.

'Never agree to something you don't understand, stupid girl,' he said. He didn't say that very kindly, she didn't like that he had called her stupid ...

'Come on,' he said, beckoning her again with his hand, 'the sooner we get this done the sooner we can go out. You didn't think I'd let you get away with walking out on me did you?'

She held her ground.

'I don't think I deserve a spanking, anyone would have left if they had just been through what I had been through. Dean, we aren't doing this,' she said firmly. She'd never dared refuse to be punished before ... His face had turned hard.

'This is exactly why you deserve and _need_ a spanking. It's not out of anger,' he said.

Eleanor remembered too well what it felt like when he spanked her out of anger ... having said that, he didn't look very happy right now.

'You look angry,' she muttered.

'I'm not!' he snapped.

 _Shit_. She'd made him mad. She'd left for many reasons, this was one of them.

'I'm not,' he repeated more calmly this time. 'But we are going to re-establish the power balance here. I will tell you once more. _Come here._ '

'Yes Sir,' Eleanor said reluctantly and stood between his parted legs, she might as well make things easier on herself if it was going to happen.

'That's a good girl,' he smiled.

He pulled down her jeans quickly and pushed them down to her ankles then guided her over his knee. She didn't realise how nervous she was until he pulled down her knickers all the way to meet her jeans. He stroked his hand up and down her naked bum and thighs. She was covered in goose pimples and quivered under his touch.

'Your bruises have all gone,' he commented.

But he was about to replace them ...

'This is for running off, ignoring my calls,' he said, running his hand up and down and round the backs of her legs and the curve of her bottom all the time. 'The next time you get upset you will talk to me. You won't ever run away again or ignore me. Do you understand?'

He sounded ice cold.

'Yes Sir,' Eleanor said in a tiny voice.

This wasn't fair but she had to take whatever he gave her. She squeezed her eyes shut waiting for his response and the slap that would inevitably follow it. But he responded only with a very hard slap on her buttock rather than words. Eleanor squeaked and tried to adjust to the sting but he never gave her a chance, he followed it with an equally hard slap on her other buttock. The spanking was relentlessly hard, it felt harder than the first he had given her and she thought he had been slapping the hardest he could.

She yelped loudly. There was no Seth and Roman here to hear her, only Dean and she didn't mind him hearing how much it hurt, he knew it hurt, that's why he was doing it. He didn't talk to her at any point, not when she cried out his name or begged for mercy. Not even when she put her hand back over her bottom once and kicked too hard one time, he only paused to stop her then carried on.

When it was over he pushed her to her knees on the floor. Eleanor was exhausted and relieved. She needed him badly, she reached out to him and wrapped her arms round his sculpted waist and buried her face in his lap. Then she burst into tears. She hadn't known it was coming. She felt him put his hand in her hair to comfort her. She was so confused. She cried because of the unfairness of it, the pain and the humiliation. But the man who caused it was the first person she would turn to if she needed comfort and she did.

 **Chapter 19**

Sunday 24/11/2013 – Cincinnati, Ohio

Thank god it was the last day of Dean's vacation. It hadn't started off badly. Well, if Eleanor thought back to the very start she supposed it had. He'd given her that spanking on the very first night they spent in Cincinnati. But she'd taken it as a gesture meant to 'clear the air'. So the spanking hadn't been a big deal, if she discounted it then she could say the first two days with Dean had been great. He had been very attentive and the sex had been great. His friends were fun too, she'd been incredibly nervous about meeting them but they took an instant liking to her just because she drank beer. Dean had taken Eleanor from house to house, bar to bar and they never left thirsty. It was the most fun she had had in ages. But the alcohol took its toll. Eleanor had drank a lot but Dean was something else. She was surprised they'd made it on time to the airport this morning. He'd been drinking so much that sometimes he didn't remember where they'd been or who they'd seen. At first she found drunk Dean funny but it didn't stay funny for long. On day three he was foul. A couple of times he'd nearly KO'd someone because he'd seen them look at Eleanor. His friends didn't seem to find anything wrong with this kind of behaviour, they even encouraged it. But Eleanor kept comparing him to Adam. Adam hadn't been perfect but he wouldn't have picked a fight with a man for looking the wrong way at her. And that wasn't all. Sometimes he turned on her; he'd say she was encouraging the attention. But his friends managed to dissipate the situation. It was all too reminiscent of the time he'd hit her because Stephanie McMahon's driver had been kind to her ... So now she was glad it was Sunday and that tomorrow he'd be back in the ring. She'd never looked forward to a Monday so much.

Monday 25/11/2013 – Boston, Massachusetts

Eleanor waited dutifully for Dean in their hotel room. Today felt like the days she had spent imprisoned in an apartment after he'd kidnapped her with a little help from his friends, except this hotel room wasn't a gilded cage. It was very plain and completely functional. She dozed off on the bed many times because she had had nothing better to do. She'd asked Dean to let her accompany him for the day. He'd already said no twice and the third time she asked Eleanor saw that warning flash of anger in his eyes that told her she should stop. But he had no plan, that was clear, at least before he had been making plans for her. He'd had two months, she expected better of him...

The final time she fell asleep she was woken by the buzzing of her phone. That was at least one thing that had changed for the better with Dean. He hadn't tried to take her phone from her again. It was Kay calling, it must be about the car ... She immediately answered and they chit chatted for a few minutes before they got to the important topic, which Eleanor brought up first, Kay was taking a long time to get there and she was anxious to know.

'So did he do it?' Eleanor asked.

' _About that ... Well it's gone, but he didn't take it ...'_

'He' referred to a neighbour of theirs who had assured them he could get rid of anything if they ever needed such a service.

'Then who took it?' In truth she didn't really care who had taken it just so long as it was gone.

' _The police.'_

'What?!'

Oh shit. This couldn't be happening. How long had she driven round in that car without ever being pulled over?

' _I didn't want to worry you but they knew it was stolen, they know you didn't steal it though so don't panic.'_

'Shit,' Eleanor muttered into the phone.

At that precise moment the door banged open and Dean waltzed in. She nearly jumped out of her skin at the disturbance he made. He looked especially smug tonight. He slipped his arms round her waist from behind and began to kiss her neck. His kisses were urgent and he smelt good. Fresh out of the shower. But Eleanor couldn't give him what he wanted right now; she squirmed from his grasp and turned round to face him. She held up a finger to show she needed a minute. He shrugged in response and slumped onto the bed. Kay had been rambling the whole time but she hadn't listened to a word while Dean had been glued to her neck. She got back to listening;

' _This is why I didn't tell you straight away. You worry too much! They just think I bought it. They'll never find out.'_

Kay sounded far more relaxed about it than Eleanor felt.

'OK,' Eleanor said.

She couldn't say more, not now Dean had his ears pricked up. He hadn't seemed interested in Eleanor's phone call a moment ago but now he was looking at her curiously. So she gave Kay a hasty goodbye and hung up. She then purposefully turned her back on Dean so she could pull herself together before he clued on that something was wrong. He rose from the bed and stood behind her again. This time he rubbed her shoulders but she shrugged him off. He probably wanted celebratory sex after beating down some poor guys with his Shield brethren, but she really wasn't in the mood for it tonight. Not anymore. She probably should have pretended that's what she wanted too but it was too late for that. He didn't persist in his attempts at romance and sat on the couch.

'Who was that?' he asked lightly.

Eleanor was surprised and pleased he didn't make a comment about her unusual unwillingness to be touched by him. Hopefully they could bypass that. She sat down beside him and put her arm round the back of the couch, trying to look more laid back than she felt.

'Oh, just Kay,' she answered him breezily.

He grimaced a little the way he always did whenever she mentioned her. She hadn't done anything to him as far as she knew but she could tell he didn't like her.

'What did she want?' he asked.

'Nothing,' Eleanor shrugged, 'she just wanted a chat.'

He didn't look like he believed that.

'Are you OK?' he finally asked her after a long moment passed where nothing was said.

'Yes, I'm fine,' she said and smiled weakly.

Dean's forehead crinkled in concern or irritation, Eleanor didn't know, he was still hard to read.

'You don't look fine. What's wrong?' he said, he sounded a bit pushy.

'Nothing, really ...' Eleanor tried another smile, brighter this time.

'You're bothering me ...' he said.

Eleanor decided that he looked more concerned than irritated. Maybe she could confide him in, he might reassure her but she didn't want him to disapprove of her. She didn't want him to think she was some petty criminal! But he had done much worse things, like kidnap for instance ... she was just going to tell him. He couldn't take the moral high ground.

'I've done something very ... stupid. Please don't judge me when I tell you,' she pleaded.

'Judge you? I can't say I won't judge your actions but I promise to not think badly of you, I don't think I could ever think badly of you,' he smiled and lightly brushed his fingers through her hair.

That wasn't an entirely reassuring answer. At best it was confusing. She breathed in deeply before telling him.

'When I went home I bought a car ...' she took another gulp of air. Her heart raced, she shouldn't have said anything but now she had started she had to tell him the whole story.

'Yes ...' he prodded.

She really should have kept her mouth shut. But she could limit the damage, she would omit a certain detail...

'I didn't get it through a proper car dealer, it was a private deal and it was really cheap. The police visited mine and Kay's place yesterday asking about it because they think it's stolen, they know I didn't steal it but now it's been taken away which is fine but I'm just worried ...' Kay stopped herself before she revealed why she was worried.

He listened with an impassive look on his face.

'Is that it?' he said, shrugging one shoulder up.

'That's it,' Eleanor replied. Maybe she should have told him the whole truth, he couldn't help her if he didn't know everything.

'Then what are you worried about Eleanor?' he said coldly.

If he hadn't had spoken like that just now she might have told him everything but he hardly sounded like he was going to take it well. She was going to stick with plan one: omit that certain detail.

'That er ... that they think I stole it,' she replied. She couldn't come up with anything better.

'But you just said the police know you didn't steal it,' he snapped back.

 _Fuck._

'Well ... it's scary isn't it? Having the police come to your apartment ...' she said. He knew she was a liar now but knowing his temperament she didn't think she could admit the truth.

He nodded.

'Sure. Very scary if you have something to hide.'

He knew everything didn't he? He knew everything about her.

'Do you have something to hide Eleanor?'

She wished he would stop saying her name correctly, it was unnerving.

'No,' she stuttered and shook her head.

'What? I can't hear you,' he put his hand behind his ear sarcastically.

He could hear her just fine. _Bastard._

'No,' she repeated louder. She couldn't get on her high horse right now but if she didn't want to tell him she didn't have to.

He reached over and slapped her face. It was completely unexpected. Usually he gave away some sign that he was about to lash out. Her head snapped to the side and she gasped in surprise. The sting of the blow vanished quickly though.

'I'll ask you again. Do you have something to hide?' he said very calmly, considering he'd just slapped her across her face.

Eleanor took the warning, forget plan one. But she had promised herself she wouldn't take that kind of shit anymore... the occasional spanking with his hand she could put up, but not being slapped in the face.

'I don't have a driving license,' she said quietly but defiantly.

'I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that,' he said, playing with her.

Fuck him and his fucking games.

'I DON'T HAVE A DRIVING LICENSE,' she screamed in his face.

She didn't know what had got to her more. The thought of the police finding her and hauling her ass into prison or Dean being a totally unsupportive and abusive asshole. He looked very taken aback that she'd finally snapped. But he quickly overcame his shock and grabbed a fistful of her hair. He wrenched it to the side of her head forcing her to look to her left.

'Do you see my bag over there?' he said shakily, pointing to the corner where he had dumped it.

'Yes,' she said with a pained expression on her face. She knew where this was going, it probably contained handcuffs, bondage tape, a horse whip ...

'I want you to take my belt out of my bag,' he let go of her hair and pushed her head, 'go. Do it now.'

She stomped over to his bag. She picked up the bag with both hands and upended the contents on the floor. When she saw the belt in the piles of clothes and toiletries she kicked it to him. It skidded across the floor to his feet and he made no effort to pick it up.

'Pick it up,' he said threateningly.

She stood her ground and refused to pick it up with a shake of her head.

'No?' he said as his eyebrows rose up his forehead.

Eleanor shook her head again. So he picked up the belt and folded it over. He walked slowly to her with the belt swinging from his right hand, sometimes allowing it to snap against his thigh. Eleanor had backed away from him into the wall. She tried to dart away when he stopped in front of her but he caught hold of her left arm. He held her firmly and Eleanor struggled against his grip, she was making her arm go numb with the effort.

'Turn around,' he ordered.

'No!' she cried out.

Her struggles suddenly ceased when he pushed her hard into the wall and leaned on her. It was impossible to move under his weight. He eased off her slightly and tucked her hair behind her ear to speak into her ear.

'I'm only going to give you ten because I understand you aren't feeling yourself ...' he said, his voice was very controlled.

'No! I won't let you do this Dean.'

He laughed heartlessly.

'You will. You let me sneak into your room,' he stepped his fingers up her back playfully. If he insisted on doing this and she knew she couldn't really stop him then she wanted him to get it over with. This was cruel.

'... and fuck you, I thought you'd at least try to fight me but you didn't have the guts. Yet you have the guts to drive a stolen car, without a driving license I should add. Admit it. You are scared shitless of me and you don't really dare to defy me. So stop pretending you do and take your punishment then I will sort out this mess that you've got yourself in to.'

Eleanor listened with hate bubbling up inside of her at his words. But she did want him to make the situation go away, it was easy to trust in him and all she had to do was take a few with the belt ...

Go to prison or take a mild spanking? The choice was easy.

'Yes Sir,' she said.

'Good girl,' he replied.

He straightened up behind her and put his hands round her waist to shed her of her jeans, which was quickly followed by a tug of her knickers. He pulled them down to her knees then ordered her to put her hands on her head. He took a step back and before she was ready he swung the belt against her backside. She shrieked when she felt the leather bite into her flesh, her knees buckled and her hands instantly left her head. He showed no sympathy.

'Shut up! Stand up straight and put your hands back on your head!' he shouted at her.

Eleanor quickly obeyed but couldn't stop herself from quivering in anticipation of the next blow. He tapped the belt against her bottom before administering the next.

'I want you to count every stroke. If you miss one we will start over,' he ordered. 'That was one,' he added when Eleanor didn't immediately start counting.

'One,' she breathed.

He swung the belt again.

'Two!' she gasped.

The third stroke followed quickly. If she sucked in her breath and shouted the count as soon as she felt the belt it went quicker and it was soon over.

Tuesday 26/11/2013

There was only one person who could help Eleanor. She wasn't going to like it but she didn't have to know. For what he hoped was the last time Dean found himself knocking at Stephanie's door.

 **Chapter 20**

Stephanie's eyes widened in surprise when Dean entered her office but she didn't turn him away, he knew she wouldn't. She looked him up and down from head to toe slowly, her lip curling. It was a look meant to make him feel like a piece of shit but nobody could ever make Dean feel that way. Unsurprisingly Stephanie did not stand to welcome him. She steepled her fingers under her chin, leaned her elbows on her desk and now fixed him with a hostile look.

'What have you come crawling back for?' was her greeting.

'I came to make a proposal,' Dean said. He stood up tall and proud in front of her desk with his hands behind his back. It was the usual pose he adopted in Stephanie's office.

She scoffed.

'Shouldn't you be begging for my forgiveness and making reparations to me first before making proposals?'

'Maybe you should listen to what I have to say first before presuming that I'm not going to earn your forgiveness.'

She laughed again and straightened herself in her chair then pointed her perfectly manicured finger at him.

'I want you to earn your forgiveness by _beggin_ g for it, so get down on your knees and beg,' she said and lowered her finger to point downwards.

Dean smiled as if she were joking.

'You know that's not my style. What you really want to see is Eleanor down on her knees, begging your forgiveness ...'

'What are you saying Ambrose?'

His smile turned smug.

'I have her.'

'I _forbid_ you to go after her!'

He cut her off before she could rant at him.

'I know and I didn't go after her. But I couldn't let her get away unpunished. So I bided my time and I found her and now I have her again.'

The word _punished_ made Stephanie's eyes light up.

'Has she been ... punished?' she asked quietly.

'Yes but not nearly enough. She needs to learn her place. That's where you come in.'

'How?'

'I want you to break her in.'

'Like you did with those girls?'

Stephanie was clearly excited by the idea and she could no longer keep up the wronged woman act.

'Kind of. But to be honest I just want to see you make her lick your pussy.'

She loved that dirty talk; Dean sincerely hoped he'd chosen the right time to throw that in. She allowed herself a small smile but wasn't too quick to take him at his word.

'Why the change of heart? I was convinced you'd fallen for her. I didn't think it possible but you were so ... different round her.'

'What can I say?' he shrugged and put on a mock wistful look,' she was a sweet thing.'

At first Stephanie's face screwed up in displeasure at the compliment he had given Eleanor but then she laughed in disdain. _Sweet is just another word for pathetic._ Dean didn't join in with Stephanie's sniggers but he smiled at her quickly before carrying on.

'But now I see her for what she is. She's a deceitful little bitch and you and I are going to make her pay,' he said gesturing to himself and her with a rigid finger. He was playing serious now.

He could see that Stephanie was trying to hide the girlish pleasure that bubbled up in her when he said those words. But she was still cautious.

'Are you sure she won't run away again?' She asked.

'Positive. Anyway she's a criminal, she's too scared to run back home,' he added flippantly. He couldn't make it sound too serious ...

'How so?' Stephanie questioned. Her voice was definitely even now, they were having a normal conversation it seemed and all of her hostility had evaporated.

'She bought a stolen car _and_ drove it without a licence. Sorry to bring that to your doorstep, I only just found out this morning actually ...'

'I never thought she had it in her! A part of me would like to see her do 90 days in prison for that ...'

Dean's heart skipped a beat. He tried not to let the tension he suddenly felt show on his face; he really hoped he hadn't miscalculated this.

'But it will be much better to make her eternally grateful to me, don't you think? I'll make those charges go away. Silly girl,' she said, shaking her head and tutting.

She was in a good mood now and he hadn't miscalculated. _Thank God._

'You're right,' Dean agreed with her.

He ran his hand through his hair and gave her his best 'come to bed' look.

'You know how much I want to lift up that skirt and bang the shit out of you right now?'

It's what she had been waiting for and he'd waited for the right moment. She gave him a small smile though she was bursting to grin like a Cheshire cat. She moved round the desk gracefully and stood close to him. She looked him in the eye.

'All in good time Champ, oh I'm sorry ...'

He suddenly rushed forward and grabbed her pretty hair. Stephanie fell back against the hard edge of her desk and let out a small gasp of pain but didn't fight back in any way.

'Shut the fuck up,' he snarled before pressing his mouth hard on hers, acting whilst she was still in his thrall and before she shrieked that now wasn't the time or the place.

She liked to think she provoked him into abusing her. But the truth was that she wasn't so different to most the many women Dean had slept with. They all liked being treated like a bitch and Dean would take savage pleasure in doing that all over again to Stephanie.

* * *

Dean came back to the hotel dressed in his Shield attire. His torso and face were concealed by a heavy black hoody and hat. But Eleanor recognised the black trousers and boots. It was late so she expected him back by now but judging by his state of dress his day wasn't done yet. Now safely hidden in the room he pulled down his hood and removed his hat, which caused his hair to stick out at angles. Eleanor would have laughed but he didn't look like he would join in the laughter right now. He leaned against the door with his arms folded and addressed Eleanor who was sat on the bed.

'I can make those charges go away on one condition.'

Eleanor was surprised he had come up with something this quickly.

'What condition?' she asked. She didn't want to allow herself to believe that she had rid herself of her burden just yet. Furthermore, Dean wasn't smiling so she knew the condition wouldn't be easy to accept.

'To put it bluntly; that you have a threesome with me and Stephanie McMahon.'

Eleanor jumped off the bed and started yelling and flailing her arms about.

'What?! What are you doing with her again? That's why I left! Do you really think I'd do that?'

It wasn't like her to lose her temper with Dean, her fear of him stopped her. But it was impossible not to lose it over Stephanie McMahon, to hell with the consequences. It made her mad that he was involving her in their lives again, maybe cheating ... But could she even accuse him of that when he wouldn't commit himself to her?

Dean was unmoved by her rage.

'I don't think you have a choice, do you? Remember you broke the law, not me. Take it or leave it.'

'You've broken the law too. You kidnapped me and kidnapped at least several other people!' she hissed angrily. He was hardly a model citizen.

Dean gave her a long cool look which tempered Eleanor's anger somewhat.

'Fine,' he shrugged. 'I hope you make friends in prison ...'

He put his hand on the door handle and turned to leave.

'Wait! Is there really no other way?' Eleanor burst out. He couldn't leave her in the lurch like this.

He turned back around.

'She's the only person I could think of who could help. It wouldn't last long, she'd soon lose interest.'

He couldn't justify it to her. It's not that she wouldn't do it, she was desperate, but she wanted him to see how much it cost her and not act like it didn't matter.

'That makes me no better than a whore and I thought you hated those ...' she began to say but he talked over.

'You bandy that term around without really understanding it. I know what a whore is. You have no idea,' he said to her as if she was a child using rude words only to try to shock.

'Well if you accepted those terms you can't have much respect for me!' she yelled at him.

'I can't respect a silly little girl who acts out without any regard for the consequences of her actions. You spat in her face and then you ran off and cost us the titles. You've been selfish and spoilt. I think it's about time you started helping us win our titles back,' he scolded.

Eleanor's face turned red. She would have thought he was the last person who could tell anyone off for being selfish. But he was Mr. Hypocritical. _Selfish and spoilt my ass._ He saw an opportunity for himself in this as well, he'd said as much. That's all this was about. He was the selfish one, as always. Eleanor accepted the scolding without answering back. What could she do? She couldn't turn him down. He was right, she had no choice. Dean took her silence as tacit agreement to the plan. He looked her up and down.

'Put a skirt on. Make yourself look like a slut,' he said.

'We are doing this right now? I don't even have any slutty skirts. You stopped me from buying any, do you remember that?' she chose her words carefully, wanting to mock him.

Dean glared at her and tore the doors of the wardrobe open to look for her bag. When he spotted it he hurled it onto the bed and started rummaging through it, throwing clothes that weren't to his satisfaction on the bed. She wondered how much of his self control it took for him to not give her one hell of a beating right now ... he couldn't because he clearly needed her to agree to this plan. He pulled out a satiny black skirt with a slit up the back and chucked it at her.

'This will do,' he grunted.

He then found a skin tight crochet overlay white blouse to go with it.

'Slutty Business. She'll like this. Hurry up, we haven't got much time,' he said and made her undress in front of him.

* * *

He took her to a room that was in the bowels of an arena, much like she'd been taken to on the first night they had met. He gave her one of the fold away chairs that were stacked against the wall to sit on. And he pulled up a chair for himself to sit on close to her. So this is where they would meet Stephanie McMahon? It was all so seedy. Eleanor tried to concentrate on the disgust she felt for Stephanie rather than Dean ...

'You can help me tape up my wrists,' Dean said interrupting her thoughts. He held out the tape to her and she took it.

'Why are you taping them up?' she asked. Hopefully it was because this was all a ruse; he was going to punch Stephanie McMahon as soon as she got here and he didn't want to risk hurting his lovely wrists in the process.

But instead he said, 'Because she'll like it.'

Whatever Stephanie liked was the order of the night. Eleanor didn't respond and allowed Dean to guide her through taping his wrists. She did very little and she suspected he was only doing it to take her mind off the impending situation.

'I know why you're doing this,' Eleanor finally said. 'But I still want to know what exactly is going to happen.'

He sighed.

'Tonight she wants Roman and Seth here. I don't think she will want much. She'll want to see me treat you like shit mainly. But I promise I won't mean it and I won't hurt you badly.'

She thought this was nothing to do with Roman and Seth. Eleanor wasn't sure she could trust his word. Dean's promises didn't count for much anymore. He put his hand on her cheek and Eleanor covered his hand with hers and squeezed. He might be a liar, selfish, cruel, misogynistic ... but when she looked into his eyes she thought she saw the real Dean and what she saw suggested that doing this would be as painful for him as it would be for her.

* * *

Stephanie stood in front of the locked and bolted door. Eleanor stood in the middle of the room, on display in what Dean called her 'slutty business' clothes. The Shield formed a semi-circle behind her.

'Get her on her knees,' Stephanie ordered.

Eleanor turned her head when she heard the sound of footsteps approaching her. She was glad to see that it would be Dean carrying out the order. He pushed his hands down on her shoulders and Eleanor buckled her knees to obey. Stephanie stepped closed to her and Dean knelt behind Eleanor, he wrenched her head back by her hair to force her to look up at Stephanie breathing down on her. From the corner of her eye she could see that Dean's face was alight with enthusiasm. She hoped it was feigned but she really couldn't tell.

'Well, well, well. I bet you never thought Ambrose would come after you and why would you? You're hardly worth it, are you? Tell her Ambrose.' Stephanie said spitefully.

Eleanor would have looked at her with hate if she didn't have her eyes screwed up in pain. He said he wouldn't really hurt her but he was pulling her hair very hard. Eleanor was forced to bend backwards because her head couldn't go back any further. Dean slapped her face with his fingers to make her open her eyes and looked down on her face when he spoke to her.

'You're not worth anything,' he said shaking his head. 'Am I right? Hmm?'

He wasn't letting up on his grip on her hair and Eleanor wailed 'Yes Sir' in the hope that he'd stop. Stephanie's laugh tinkled from above them. Eleanor then heard Stephanie's Jimmy Choo scrap across the floor. Dean finally let go of her hair and pushed the back of her head down. Stephanie's shoe was now shoved under Eleanor's nose.

'You know your rightful place don't you?' Stephanie snarled.

Eleanor shook her head stubbornly. She had agreed to this but that didn't mean she'd meekly do what was asked of her.

'It's on your knees before me! I want you to kiss my foot!' Stephanie said in her shrill voice.

Eleanor started to kiss the leather of the toe of her shoe whilst Dean kept his hand on the back of her head. Really it wasn't a big deal. It was humiliating at worst, it was no way near as bad as the thought of doing anything sexual with Stephanie ... Stephanie nudged her shoe against Eleanor's lips.

'Lick it,' she demanded.

Now that was something Eleanor was more reluctant to do. When she didn't immediately obey Dean leaned down and spat on the toe of Stephanie's shoe.

'Lick that up. I want to see my face in that shoe,' Dean rumbled.

Eleanor looked at his bubbly spit on Stephanie's shoe. In a childish way she found it rather funny that he had spat on her designer shoes. If it was what Stephanie really wanted then Eleanor would add her own saliva too.

'Not nice is it to be on the receiving end? You disgusting girl,' Stephanie mocked.

But she was wrong. Dean's mouth was a beautiful thing and she didn't mind licking his spit off a jimmy choo, this was the closest she'd ever get to one anyway. She might as well see the funny side of it. But when Stephanie didn't receive a response she realised the joke was on her.

'Ambrose ...' she breathed, 'I want to see you make her suffer.'

Stephanie's voice had lost that mocking tone and for the first time Eleanor felt scared of Stephanie. All of a sudden Dean took a handful of Eleanor's hair again and pulled her to her feet. He then dragged Eleanor to the chair that he had been sitting on earlier and sat on it.

'Get down,' he ordered as he was pushing her to her knees in front of him.

He put his hand on the back of her head and pushed her so that her cheek pressed against the cold hard floor and her backside thrust into the air. He then placed his booted foot on the side of her head and gently applied pressure. Eleanor didn't like it. It was degrading and uncomfortable, but so far he had kept to his word and wasn't _really_ hurting her.

'Stick that ass up,' he said.

Eleanor lifted her hips up. She could only imagine the sight the Shield and Stephanie were being treated to now. She knew they were looking, she'd heard them walk round to take a good look. He then slapped her butt several times. Eleanor wriggled under the sting of his hand and squealed.

'Oh shut up,' he said lazily.

He rubbed his boot over her cheek. He really knew how to humiliate her.

'I want you to kiss my boot, you did it so well before. Show me again.'

He lifted his foot to let her raise her head then he stamped it down on the ground. Eleanor got to work kissing. It was just like it had been the first time they had met and now he was turning her on ... Then he pulled his foot away and lifted it to show her the bottom of his boot. She looked at it for a moment. It was clean so she kissed it. Once again Eleanor was marvelling at the dirty things she was willing to do with Dean Ambrose.

'Lick it', he said.

Eleanor willingly licked the sole of his boot, sticking her tongue in the dents, she thought of the other places she wanted to run her tongue over on Dean's body when they were alone together but he pulled his foot away before she could get too lost in her thoughts. He got off the chair and pushed it away. He kneeled down too and pushed her head down to the floor with his hand. He then placed his knee on the side of her head. Again, the pressure was gentle and Eleanor's body responded to the feel of his knee pressing her down. He then lifted her hips and arranged her in the position she was in before where her bottom stuck in the air dramatically. He slipped his thumb in the waistband of her jeans and tugged. That slight skin on skin contact made her wetter than it really should have.

'Take these off', he said.

He lifted his knee to let her up and Eleanor scrambled to tear her jeans off. She was no longer thinking of the other people in the room and was desperate to be touched by him. But she quickly became aware of them again when Seth came up behind her and tore her knickers off and put them in a pocket of his vest. Seth pushed her back to Dean and he quickly had her pressed on the floor under his knee again as before. Eleanor heard Seth remove his gloves behind her, she panicked but she had no choice but to accept whatever he was about to do to her when Dean was keeping her in this position. She didn't think Dean would let Seth hurt her but it wasn't the point, she hated him. But then Seth started to rub her swollen and slick pussy with his bare fingers. He pushed his fingers in, dipping his fingers in her juices and then rubbed them over her hole.

'You like that?' Dean asked.

Eleanor writhed under his knee and against Seth's fingers but she was moaning in pleasure. She still hated Seth, at least she thought she did, but God he knew how to use his fingers ...

'Stop.'

Stephanie's voice filled the room.

'Take her back to the hotel.'

Seth withdrew his fingers and Dean lifted his knee. Eleanor looked around at Dean, Seth and Roman. The members of the Shield looked at one another, silently asking if anyone knew what was going on.

'Well do something!' Stephanie shrieked at their inaction.

'You!' she pointed at Eleanor, 'make yourself decent!'

'You two! Take her back with you. Dean! A word please!'

Eleanor got dressed quickly. Suddenly she felt very embarrassed to be half naked in front of Stephanie McMahon. When she was dressed Roman gripped her shoulder tightly to steer her from the room. She looked back over her shoulder at Dean who gave her the briefest of glances while Stephanie glared at her.

* * *

'What was that?' Stephanie spat at Dean when she was sure no one was in ear shot.

'I thought it was what you wanted,' he said.

Stephanie lashed out at him and a red hand print bloomed on his pale cheek.

'She wasn't meant to enjoy it!' she yelled.

Dean held his jaw and laughed in disbelief that he'd just been slapped.

'It's not my fault she's a dirty slut, I did try ...'

'Bullshit! That was just mind games and she was eating it up, whore that she is!' Stephanie screamed.

Dean said nothing.

'Do you want to be the world heavyweight champion or not?' she asked when she had calmed down enough to think clearly.

'I do,' Dean said without any hesitation.

'Then play by my rules,' said Stephanie.

 **Chapter 21**

Roman escorted Eleanor to Dean's hotel room. Seth had left that responsibility to Roman having retired to his own room disappointed by the abrupt end to tonight's fun. Roman held the door open for her and followed her inside.

'I'll stay with you until Dean gets back,' he announced.

 _Why?_ She didn't need a babysitter, if she was going to run she would have done it by now, she'd been given plenty of opportunities, but she accepted his company anyway. They sat beside each other awkwardly on the couch, keeping a cool distance from one another and unable to relax in each other's company. Eleanor was thinking of the times he had helped her. It was odd that she couldn't call him a friend yet he had done things for her that only a true friend would do. She decided she would encroach on his kindness a bit more.

'Why do you think Stephanie was mad?' she asked.

Stephanie's reaction had perplexed her. Hadn't she done what she wanted?

Roman turned his head to look at her through serious eyes.

'I don't know but I ... nevermind,' he sighed and he quickly looked back down at the floor.

'What?' Eleanor asked. If he had something to say about Stephanie she couldn't let him clam up.

'It's none of my business,' he said, looking at her again and shaking his head.

 _What wasn't?_

'Tell me. I value your opinion.'

That seemed to get through to him. On the few occasions Roman had spoken to her he had only ever given good advice that she had failed to pay attention to, she wasn't going to do that again.

'I think you should leave before you get hurt again,' he said.

Eleanor had been thinking the same thing ... but she wanted to give it a little more time. However, his words made her stomach clench. He thought she would get hurt again. Roman had never been wrong. He put his hand on her shoulder and lowered himself to her level.

'I'm going to look out for you, OK? If you want to leave. If you need me ... I'm always close by. Give me your phone.'

Without hesitation Eleanor retrieved her phone from where she had left it and handed it to him. She was aware that Dean could be back any moment. He saved his number to her phone and handed it back to her.

'Call me any time,' he said.

Eleanor nodded and they went back to sitting next to each other in awkward silence waiting for Dean to return.

* * *

'Thanks man,' Dean muttered to Roman when he came back.

Then the two men said a few words of farewell to each other that Eleanor paid no attention to.

'Why was she mad?' she demanded to know as soon as Roman had left.

Dean groaned and rubbed his hands over his face.

'Eleanor,' he sighed, 'give me a moment's peace, OK Sweetie?'

There was no tenderness in the endearment, just exasperation. It pissed Eleanor off to no end.

She rose from her sitting position to challenge him.

'I have a right to know, I did what was asked of me,' she said.

'No you didn't. That's why she's mad,' he replied sharply, punctuating his words with wild hand gestures.

'Fuck you, I'm not doing this anymore,' she snapped back.

She had taken everything he had given her. How could that not be enough? Feeling angry Eleanor strided to the door. She needed to get out of this small space and away from Dean. She caught the look of outrage on Dean's face but she ignored it. She had needed to say those words. However, Dean got to the door before she did and blocked her way. He grabbed her arm hard.

'Don't ever speak to me like that again. Do you hear me?' he said in a voice made low and dangerous by anger.

Eleanor's heart fluttered in fear and she reached for the door handle under his arm but he dodged in front of her again.

'Where do you think you're gonna go anyway? Huh?' he said.

'Home!' Eleanor burst out. She wasn't really intending on leaving tonight, she hadn't decided on that yet. She still wanted him too much. All she wanted was to be alone right now.

'There will be no home for you to go to if you don't see this through because you'll go to prison. Is that what you want?' he said back sounding and looking equally desperate.

Eleanor made a disgusted noise. He had reached new lows today. First the guilt trip and now he was trying to scare her.

'I'm not stupid,' Eleanor said. 'You're just using me to try to get back into Stephanie's good books. And you're using her too. Just to get your title back. Is that how you treat all women?'

'Only the stupid ones,' he answered.

He could be so hateful sometimes. If she'd seen this nasty side to Dean that first night she would have tried harder to run away. Maybe she had seen it but she'd chosen to remember his better side. Eleanor shook her head at his remark.

'I'll do whatever Stephanie says for now. But when I get what I want and you get what you want we are done. Now get out of my way.'

'You're staying here,' Dean said refusing to move out of her way.

Eleanor pushed his hard chest but he didn't even flinch.

'I just want you to leave me alone!' Eleanor cried out.

She turned around and ran to the bathroom, locking it behind her. Thankfully Dean didn't make a move to follow and remained standing guard at the door. Once inside the bathroom Eleanor sat on the cold hard floor. She emptied her mind of all thoughts and simply sat there. After a few minutes she heard a tap on the door followed by Dean's coaxing voice.

'Ellie?' he called.

Eleanor chose not to respond. What part of 'leave me alone' did he not understand?

'Ellie, are you ok?' he said, sharper this time. He sounded exasperated again and not like he really cared.

'Yes,' she sighed in reply. Maybe that would make him go away.

'Can I come in?' he asked.

This man really didn't understand.

'No!' Eleanor replied irritably.

He didn't say anything immediately but when he did respond his tactics had changed dramatically.

'If you don't open this door in 5 seconds I'll kick it down and fucking wipe the floor with you.'

The threat made Eleanor's heart hammer. When Dean didn't start counting immediately she worried that he was going to kick the door down any second. But then she heard him sigh and he started counting.

'1 ... 2 ...'

Eleanor drew her legs to her chest and put her arms over her head. She knew she had to leave the bathroom but she also knew what was waiting on the other side for her. She was too scared to leave this safe haven now.

3 ... 4 ... ELLIE OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!'

He banged loudly on the door with his fists. She let out an involuntary whimper and covered her ears to block out the noise but it was no use. She was going to have to open the door. She scrambled to her feet and unlocked the door. When she opened the door he had his fist raised ready to bang on the door again. His face didn't soften when he saw her. He dropped his fist, flattened his hand and backhanded her hard.

1 week later

Dean stood in the doorway of the en suite to his hotel room and watched Eleanor scrub herself in the shower, oblivious to his presence. Her silhouette was blurred by the frosted glass but he could still admire the soft curves of her body. He could also make out smudges on her body from where he'd slapped her or dug his fingers in too hard. But she brought that all on herself ... When she noticed him she gasped and put her hand on her breast, over her heart. She hastily finished showering and wrapped a towel around her dripping body when she stepped out. She hunched up her shoulders, making herself even smaller and nudged past him in the doorway to get out. He stopped her with the tips of his fingers on her shoulder, he trailed his fingers over her skin but she shrank from his touch and refused to look at him. So he put his hand under her chin and made her look at him. Now that her face was free of makeup he could see that all that remained of the bruise was a yellowish patch. She was clearly eager to get away so he let her go with a shrug of his shoulders. She can suit herself. Fucking her had been like fucking someone in a coma recently anyway. And to think that a month ago he'd risked everything to get her back. He hadn't been himself then, he'd slipped but now his eyes were back on the prize. Though sometimes he did miss the ways things used to be with Eleanor. But it had to be this way. She was just his property. Property serves a function and you don't feel anything for it ... Though he had been so excited to tell her the good news, it was a shame that he was in no mood to be nice to her anymore. She'd already covered herself up in her pyjamas. Yes, she'd taken to wearing pyjamas recently. He didn't question her about it but sometimes it really fucking annoyed him. Now was one of those occasions. He walked over to her and flicked at the baggy top she was wearing.

'Take these off. Put the t-shirt on and be quick about it,' he snapped.

Eleanor flinched. He didn't know whether to be pleased that he could inspire such fear in her or further annoyed. She knew exactly the t-shirt he meant and pulled her 'hounds of justice' t-shirt over her head. He smiled to see her hard nipples poking through the fabric. If only he could see every fangirl wearing his, or The Shield's he should say, t-shirt like this. He sat on the bed and pulled her onto his lap. Cradling her soft body made him change his mind about being an ass to her.

'Steph told me that she's sorted everything out for you now. You don't have to worry anymore,' he said gently into her ear.

Eleanor looked at him and for the first time in a while she gave him a genuine smile which he gladly returned. Then she did something that really surprised him. She kissed him. Just when he'd given up on her too. He was going to make the most of this good fortune. He slipped a hand up her naked thigh and touched her core. She was already wet. That was all the encouragement he needed. He was on her then; ravishing her neck, her breasts, touching and kissing her wherever he could reach. She was soon bouncing on his cock. It was over quickly but they made the sweetest love they had in what felt like a long time.

2 days later

There was nothing left here for her. Someone who had nothing to lose and everything to gain had taken the fall for Eleanor and Stephanie had paid the fine. There would be no more putting on a show for Stephanie. Her business with Stephanie was done. And so was her business with Dean ... But not everything over the past couple of days had been fake. It was still the case that it only took a small touch and look from Dean to make her want more. But she'd only encouraged him because she had to make him believe everything was OK, if he saw this coming she'd never be able to get away. She and Roman had decided it was for the best. But it didn't stop them feeling guilty.

She looked in her open bag at the couple of mementos she had taken. His discarded wrist tape and an unwashed t-shirt. He wouldn't notice the t-shirt had gone, she put it to her nose and breathed him in ... then she was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. His timing was perfect; she opened the door just wide enough to let him in.

He squeezed past her and looked her in the eyes sensitively.

'You ready?' asked Roman.

She nodded. They'd planned this for a week now, ever since that first night with Stephanie and what Dean did to her afterwards. He'd left her no choice. It had to be this way. But it hadn't been easy, at most Eleanor and Roman had managed to snatch a minute or seconds alone together. It had been barely enough time to pass on vital information to each other and arrange a day they would do this, but somehow they had done it. He'd picked up a car early this morning and now it was waiting outside for them. She'd feigned illness so that she'd have an excuse to stay in bed a bit longer. Of course, Roman made sure that he would be the one who fetched her. All that was left was for them to break the news. She slung her bag over her shoulder but Roman took it from her, always the gentleman.

'Give it here. Let me take that,' he said.

'Thankyou,' she muttered.

She was putting him through so much already, he was a good person. She didn't just feel guilty for Dean but also for Roman. It wasn't fair that he should be dragged into this. They walked to the parking lot together in silence. She eyed Dean standing with Seth beside their car. He looked happy. Roman looked at her sideways.

'Everything will be OK', he reassured her quietly so that only she could hear.

Dean spotted them approaching. Eleanor saw his lips twitch up in a smile but he didn't let his face crack into a grin. Even when she could see he was feeling better, he still wouldn't greet Eleanor with a smile anymore. Ambition had made him so cold.

'Took your time didn't you? Get in the car,' he grumbled.

He was about to open the car door for Eleanor but he froze when Roman wrapped his arm around Eleanor's narrow shoulders. But it didn't take long for his initial look of shock to turn to understanding.

'What's this?' Dean said slowly. He knew what this was but as both Eleanor and Roman expected he wasn't going to let her go easily.

'Do you want to tell him or me?' Roman said looking down at Eleanor.

'What?!' Dean spluttered. The laugh sounded horrible and forced, he looked to Seth for support but he looked too stricken to do anything.

Eleanor couldn't bear to look at Dean anymore.

'You tell him ...' she said to Roman quietly.

'Tell me what?' Dean said darkly.

'Eleanor is leaving you,' he said firmly. He didn't sound the least bit intimidated by Dean.

'She is, is she? With you?' Dean asked in a light tone as if it mattered to him much less than it did.

'I'll take her home then I'm coming back. I'm doing the right thing Dean,' Roman replied.

A long silence followed. For once Dean seemed lost for words. Finally he spoke and when he did his voice sounded cracked.

'If you do this, you'll never see me again ...'

Eleanor raised her head to look him in the eye.

'I know,' she said clearly.

Dean's eyes lingered on hers for a moment longer but he said nothing. He turned his attention to Roman.

'And you,' he said, in a harsher voice this time, 'you're out of The Shield.'

'You can't do that. Seth has to agree too,' Roman said calmly.

Seth didn't look stricken anymore. He actually looked disgusted. Eleanor had never thought it possible that he would be disgusted by anyone's behaviour.

'You're out,' he said as equally as harsh as Dean, if not harsher.

Both Dean and Seth glared at Roman. She'd expected Dean to be mad but she hadn't expected him and Seth to disown Roman. However, Roman didn't look surprised by what had transpired, he just looked saddened.

'Do you want to say goodbye?' Roman asked, looking between Dean and Eleanor.

Eleanor shook her head. She didn't want to make this more painful than it already was.

'No,' Dean said. 'If you're going, go,' he said without pause.

Eleanor didn't doubt that he had his reasons like she did but his words still stung.

'Come on,' Roman said and squeezed Eleanors' shoulder. He turned her around and they walked across the parking lot to their car.

She hoped Dean would be watching her leave, she'd once read that when someone truly loves you they watch you walk away. She looked back over her shoulder but she only saw Dean talking to Seth. A tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

Dean watched Eleanor walk away for a second before Seth whacked him on the arm and started ranting and raving about what a traitor Roman was, how he was sure that Roman had been fucking Eleanor all along and that he knew Eleanor was a slut. He nodded and said yes every now and then but it went in one ear and out the other. He didn't want to listen to it. He was lost in his thoughts. He thought he'd already been taught the most important lesson in life but he realised that he'd only just learnt it. _Love was a dangerous thing._ He'd felt something like that and it had nearly destroyed his life's work. He didn't need Eleanor's love, he didn't want it and these last few days he'd done his best to destroy it. So why did he feel regret?


End file.
